


Harry Potter and the Secret Intelligence Service

by Dazeventura6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Harry's journey from the defeat of Voldemort to becoming the youngest quartermaster in MI6 history and beyond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by Anake14. Thanks, lovely, u r the best.  
> I'll b posting once a week untill it's done...It's mostly written just need to finish the last chapter or two.

Harry was exhausted. The past few days—hell the past year had been exhausting – and he was just glad that it was finally over with him alive, Voldemort dead and never coming back again. For a while there he hadn’t been sure that that would be the way it would go. Professor McGonagall had offered them bedrooms in the towers that were still intact to rest in and he walked on autopilot towards Gryffindor tower which had already, mostly, restored itself.

Turns out Hogwarts had more magic than anyone knew and was repairing itself as they watched. On the other hand, none of the staircases were moving and the portraits had gone still as muggle photographs, but no one was particularly worried about that right now. There was work to be done in cleaning up the debris and taking care of both the living and the dead. Personally, Harry was just glad that the staircases weren’t moving as he didn’t think he could handle it in his current state.

He got to Gryffindor tower more or less through sheer willpower, wondering absently where Ron and Hermione had got to and figured that they were probably off snogging somewhere. He put the thought out of his mind as his feet made their way to his old dorm room and he crashed onto the closest bed. He barely found the strength to take off his shoes and socks before he fell asleep on top of the covers.

~*~

Harry had been asleep for two days now and everyone was getting worried. For the first day, they hadn’t worried too much as it stood to reason that he was exhausted. Anybody would be after expending so much magic and nearly dying, but then it became two days and he still showed no sign of waking. Hermione finally brought Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

The headmistress stood next to the bed, while the mediwitch cast diagnostic spells on Harry’s still form. If she was worried it was only evident in the tight grip on her wand as she watched.

“What is it, Poppy? Why won’t he wake? Did Voldemort do something to him?” McGonagall asked as the mediwitch finished casting her spells.

“It looks like extreme exhaustion exacerbated by his existing malnutrition.” Madam Pomfrey said and turned to Hermione, “Did you even eat while you were running?” she asked.

“We ate what we could when we could. But Harry ate as much as we did.” Hermione replied worriedly.

“Come here child, let me examine you as well.” Madame Pomfrey said and began to cast her spells on Hermione. After a few minutes, she said, “Yes…yes, I see. I see now what the problem is. Minerva, I need a word.” And stood up to lead the headmistress out of the room. Once they were out of earshot of the students she turned around and glared at the other woman.

“Harry is suffering from long-term abuse and malnutrition. It looks like he barely got enough to survive for the first 11 years of his life. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was his magic that kept him alive for that time. What in Merlin’s name was Albus thinking leaving him there?” The mediwitch exclaimed, anger written all over her usually kind face.

McGonagall looked like she had been stabbed through the chest as she stared at the mediwitch in shock.

“If Albus were still alive I would be tempted to kill him myself.” She gritted out finally, “I told him they were the worst sort of muggles. I told him and he didn’t listen to me. Bloody idiot! So what do we do now? How do we help the boy?” she asked.

“We need to get a healer in here. Let him sleep for now. I can spell food into him now and when he wakes he will probably be on daily potions for the next six months but we’ll see what the healer says. Do you know any we can trust?”

“I believe I might. An old friend. He’s mostly retired now but he will help me.” McGonagall said contemplatively.

“Call you friend Minerva. I will transfer Harry to the infirmary and try to distract myself from thoughts of resurrecting Albus so I can kill him again.” Madam Pomfrey said as she walked towards the dorm.

“You and me both Poppy, you and me both,” McGonagall said as she made her way to the headmistress’ office to floo call her friend.

Between the two of them, they managed to move Harry to the infirmary and allay the fears of all the curious and concerned who had gathered around him. McGonagall called her friend and he had promised to be in the next day as soon as the floo networks had been fully restored.

~*~

The next morning brought the healer Wigheard Drurand to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey’s eyes almost popped out of her head but she recovered herself quickly.

“Healer Drurand.” She greeted bobbing her head as she allowed him to take her place beside Harry while shooting glares at the headmistress.

As he examined the boy she stepped towards McGonagall and hissed, “You didn’t tell me that your friend was Healer Drurand! That man is a legend.”

“Yes he’s a brilliant healer, isn’t he? But he would forget his own head if it wasn’t attached.” McGonagall said a fond expression on her face.

Madam Pomfrey looked surprised and then her expression turned thoughtful as she studied the other woman for a few minutes before turning back to watch the healer examine Harry.

When he was done Healer Drurand stood up and stalked towards them rage written all over his features.

“What the hell Minnie? That any child should have to live in such conditions is unthinkable and this, this is our saviour. This boy who saved us all from that monster. He should have been protected above all else and to have let him suffer systematic abuse and starvation is so far beyond the pale I don’t even have words!!” He ranted.

“You seem to be managing just fine, Wiggy.” McGonagall said wryly, “I blame myself for not seeing it earlier and doing something. But you know Albus, once he made up his mind about something he wouldn’t hear a thing against it.” She sighed.

“Minnie? Wiggy?” Madam Pomfrey murmured under her breath her eyebrows reaching her hairline.

“Can it be fixed? Will he heal?” McGonagall continued worriedly.

“Yes, I agree with your mediwitch here. Good job my dear.” He said smiling kindly down at Madam Pomfrey, “Some sleep and potions and the damage can be healed as long as he follows the dosage strictly. He will need daily potions for the rest of the summer followed by weekly potions for six months. I will give you the list of potions and he will need to come see me every month so I can check his progress.” He continued.

“Thank you, Healer.” Madam Pomfrey said, flushing under the praise making the headmistress grin.

“Alright, I will tell him when he wakes up. And make sure he follows your recommendations.” McGonagall said as she showed him out.

“Call me when he wakes and I will tell him myself. I find myself eager to meet the young man who can go through what he did and still do what he has done for us.” Wigheard said as he left.

McGonagall returned to find her friend looking at her speculatively.

“What? I’ve known him for a long time.” She said defensively, noting the amusement on her friend’s face.

“Clearly.” Madam Pomfrey said dryly, a small smile quirking the corners of her lips. She sobered quickly as she looked at Harry, “How did we not notice, Minerva? How did we not see? Why didn’t he say something?” she asked.

“I don’t know Poppy. I wish we had. But you know Harry, so independent always. His friends might have known something but I doubt he told even them everything.” McGonagall said sighing, “The best we can do now is take care of him as much as he allows us to and hope he heals from the emotional damage that all these years have wrought on him.” she finished.

They watched Harry sleeping for a little while before McGonagall left to help with the clean-up of the castle.

~*~

It was two more days before Harry woke up. He groaned as he sat up, surprised to find himself in the infirmary instead of Gryffindor tower where he remembered falling asleep. Madam Pomfrey was alerted by his groan and came to check on him.

“Mr. Potter, it’s good to see you awake finally.” She exclaimed.

“Finally? How long was I asleep? Is that why I’m here?” Harry asked, trying to get out of bed, while he found himself firmly pushed back down.

“It has been nearly five days since the battle, young man and you are not to leave this bed till I am satisfied that you will not end up here again by the end of the day.” She said firmly, glaring at him till Harry lay back down meekly.

Harry lay in bed still feeling a little drained and watched Madam Pomfrey bustle about alerting McGonagall and getting potions together that he supposed he would have to swallow. He grimaced at the thought as he lay there, and wondered where his friends were.

As he lay there staring at the ceiling and wondering what he would do with himself now that Voldemort was dead, McGonagall appeared followed closely by an older gentleman in healer’s robes. He had a neatly trimmed white beard and his pale blue eyes were kind if a little vague as they looked Harry over.

“Professor,” Harry said sitting up in bed despite the glare it earned him from Madam Pomfrey.

“Harry, this is Healer Drurand, he will be taking care of you from now on.” The headmistress said to him.

Harry looked at the healer curiously and raised an eyebrow, “What do I need a healer for? I’m fine now.” He said a little petulantly.

“You young man are suffering from long-term malnutrition. That along with magical exhaustion is what caused you to sleep so long.” The healer said walking up to take a seat by Harry’s bed, “I recommend you have daily potions for the next couple of months, followed by weekly potions for the six months following that if you do not want to be dead by 30 of a heart problem.” Healer Drurand said bluntly.

Harry’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, “I uh…what?” he stammered.

“I will be your healer for the duration if you don’t mind. I am an old friend of your Professor McGonagall. Known her since she was a girl you know.” The healer continued smiling kindly.

“Healer Drurand.” McGonagall interrupted.

“Um… yes…yes. So will you allow me to care for you young man? I can promise to always act in your best interests.” Drurand said.

“Umm alright. I suppose.” Harry said a little uncertainly. He found he rather liked the kindly old healer. He seemed trustworthy and if McGonagall approved of him he was probably alright but he was done trusting people simply because someone else said he should so he added, “I will require you to swear your loyalty to me and that you will not divulge anything you learn about me to anyone other than the people in this room without my permission. Will that be acceptable?”

“Of course my boy wouldn’t dream of doing it any other way.” The healer said still smiling, “I have given Madam Pomfrey here the dosage of potions for the next two months and I will come visit you in a month to check up on your progress. But first the oath hmm? I swear on my magic to never divulge any information personal or medical to anyone other than people approved by Harry Potter.” He said pointing his wand at himself, “Will that suffice?”

“Thank you, sir, that is fine,” Harry said a little surprised by the ease with which the healer had taken the oath.

“Excellent. Take your potions and I will see you in a week.” The healer said after he had performed some diagnostic spells as he was getting up from the chair, “Oh, where will I be seeing you?” He asked turning around as he neared the door.

Harry was stumped, he had not thought about where he would stay, the Dursleys was out as he never wanted to go there. He didn’t particularly want to go to the Burrow with all its people pulling him in different directions either. He found he wanted silence and solitude more. As he was thinking that going back to Grimmauld Place might not be so bad, McGonagall spoke up.

“If you like you can stay here Harry. Most of the professors are staying as well.” She offered.

“That sounds good professor. Thank you.” Harry said smiling gratefully at the woman.

“So I will see you here in a month’s time then. Goodbye young man, and may I say thank you for the service you have rendered the wizarding world by ridding us of that monster.” Drurand said bowing as he left.

Harry flushed and ducked his head, uncomfortable under the sincere admiration he saw in the healer’s eyes. When McGonagall came back after showing him out, he looked up uncertainly at her unsure of how his words would be taken.

“Professor, during the past year I realized just how much I have been missing. Would it be possible for me to have some lessons during the summer? The things I missed and for me to take my NEWTS sometime as well?” He asked.

“Of course, Harry. We will be inviting everyone back to repeat their year at the beginning of the school year anyway. You can join them.” McGonagall said, wondering where Harry was going with this. He was a bright student but had never put in more than the minimum effort before.

“No, professor. I mean yes I would like to come back next year and do the 7 th year and pass my NEWTS of course. But I was wondering if I could add ancient runes and arithmancy to my subjects. I was wondering if tutoring during the summer might help me catch up.” Harry said hesitantly.

“It will take a lot of hard work Harry. Are you sure you are up to it?” McGonagall asked.

“I will need something to do during the summer so I don’t drive myself crazy with what ifs Professor. I’m not opposed to a little hard work.” Harry answered.

“In that case, I will arrange it with Professor Vector and Professor Babbling. You have to promise not to overdo it. Your healer will have my head if I allow you to collapse from exhaustion.” McGonagall said, smiling at him as he nodded fervently.

Harry relaxed in the bed until Madam Pomfrey brought him his first dose of potion. He swallowed it with a grimace and then ate the breakfast she brought him under her watchful eye before she allowed him to leave, promising to be back the next day for his next dose.

As he made his way to Gryffindor tower he found that the school was empty, all the students and order members seemed to have left already. It was nice to have the school all to himself. It meant that he would only be as alone as he wanted to be as he could spend his time with the professors if he wanted or make the trip to the burrow if he so wanted. He was sure he would find Hermione there as well since he did not think that she would be separated from Ron for a while at least. The thought made him grin. He was happy for his best friends. At least some good had come from this war.

Thoughts of the final battle made him think of Remus and Tonks and all the others that had died before, and he wanted to do something to help those who had lost friends and family in the war, but he wasn’t sure what. He would go and meet with Andromeda Tonks and make arrangements for Teddy Lupin, but beyond that, he wasn’t sure what he should do.

Making arrangements for the boy, another orphan of the war, would involve talking to the goblins. Harry sighed at the thought. They would not be happy with him since he and his friends had broken into the bank. He hoped professor McGonagall would have some suggestions on mending fences with them. And he needed to make arrangements for Grimmauld place and Kreacher. The sheer volume of things he had to figure out was enough to tire him out and he sighed again, sitting down on one the staircase leading to the great hall staring ahead when a small voice spoke behind him.

“Harry Potter.” The voice squeaked.

Turning, he saw Winky wearing her usual unkempt and dirty clothes.

“Winky.” He greeted, a bolt of guilt shooting through him at the thought of Dobby.

“They says that Harry Potter was with Dobby when he died. Is this true?” She squeaked.

“I was. He died to save my life. He was very brave.” Harry said, a catch in his voice as guilt and grief gnawed at his insides.

“Thank you, Harry Potter.” The elf squeaked, as she turned away tears running down her cheeks.

“Winky.” Harry said impulsively, “I know you refused the bond when Dumbledore offered but if you want I can…” he trailed off.

“Harry Potter would offer a disgraced elf the bond?” Winky asked.

“Of course. I know how much Dobby cared about you and if I can take care of you for him I will.” Harry answered.

“Then yes, I will take your offer. You see Harry Potter sir I is pregnant with Dobby’s baby. I has to survive to care for it.” Winky answered, stunning Harry.

“Did-did Dobby know?” Harry asked, guilt inundating him all over again.

“No, Dobby did not know. Winky only realized after he died.” Winky answered sadly.

“Ok Winky, what do I have to do?” Harry asked, standing up and then following Winky’s instructions to establish the bond between them. As the bond settled he realized that it felt very familiar. He had felt it twice before, once when Sirius’ will was read and once before when he had freed Dobby.

“Dobby had a bond with me didn’t he?” He asked wonderingly.

“Yes. Dobby was a good elf, died in service of his master.” Winky said proudly. Already her clothing looked much better and she looked healthier than she had before.

“That sneaky house elf.” Harry said fondly, shaking his head, “I’m going to miss him.”

“Winky will miss him too.” Winky said nodding, “What does Master Harry Potter wish Winky to do?” she asked.

“Ummm, could you go to Grimmauld place and help Kreacher take care of it? Maybe clean it out?” Harry said uncertainly, wondering if he would ever get the hang of this house elf thing.

He had found out from Parvati sometime in sixth year that house elves needed to bond with wizards once they reached maturity or they would die a slow painful death but he had not been able to get Hermione to listen and he had given up on it. But he had called Dobby to him and asked him about it and offered to bond with the elf and now he understood Dobby’s amusement.

After leaving Winky to go about her business, he continued on his way to Gryffindor tower with one worry sorted out. When he reached his goal, he found all his things that had been in Hermione’s bag neatly stacked at the bottom of one of the beds in the boys’ dorm and sent a silent thank you to his friend. He started to sort through his things wondering what he should do with some of them.

~*~

The rest of the summer went by very fast with Harry working hard to catch up with two years’ worth of ancient runes and Arithmancy lessons. His teachers were encouraging and very pleased with his progress. He found that arithmancy especially came very easily to him now that he was really applying himself. He went to Madam Pomfrey for his daily potions and both his healer and the mediwitch were happy with his progress.

By the time school started again Harry was nearly caught up in both subjects he had received tutoring in, enough that his teachers thought he stood a good chance of passing his NEWTS at the end of the year. He was now down to a potion a week and had put on a few pounds of muscle and several inches of height enough not to feel tiny next to his red-headed best mate.

The growth spurt had pleased the healer and he had recommended an exercise program as well to help it along. So Harry now ran a couple of miles every morning on the grounds and swam a few laps every evening in the room of requirement. On the whole, Harry had never felt more fit and healthy in his life. He was really looking forward to seeing his friends again and a year where he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone trying to kill him. He had exchanged letters with his friends over the summer but he hadn’t been able to find the time to meet them with all the studying he had to fit in.

The day before the new term, as Harry was sorting out his new books and things for the new year that had been delivered by owl post the previous day, a very official looking owl flew in and landed on the head of his bed. Every time he saw one of the birds he felt a pang of loss at the thought of Hedwig but he suppressed it. He was getting very good at suppressing his feelings of guilt and loss.

He took the letter that the owl held out to him in its claw and saw it had a ministry seal. With some trepidation, he saw that it was a notification of the hearings for the death eaters that had been captured and he could testify if he wished.

He was surprised to see Narcissa and Draco Malfoy on the list of deatheaters to be tried. He had already told his story to the Aurors and thought that his story would have cleared them of charges. He didn’t care about Lucius or the other deatheaters, as far as he was concerned they would get what was coming to them, but Narcissa and Draco had done nothing to warrant trials. He noted that the trials would be in a month and made a note to talk to McGonagall about taking time off to attend the trials. He would speak up and do his best to free Narcissa and Draco. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 8th year.

Harry woke early on the first day of school and spent most of the morning pacing around the great hall impatient to see his friends again. He had tried to read or go over his lessons but he hadn’t been able to focus on anything. Finally, he grabbed his newly bought firebolt and walked to the Quidditch field. As always it helped calm him down but by the time went in for lunch he was buzzing with impatience all over again. Finally, McGonagall had enough of his hovering in the great hall and sent him off to Hagrid’s hut. The half-giant had just returned from visiting Madame Maxime and Harry eagerly set off to see his friend who he hadn’t seen since about a week into the summer when Hagrid had left to see his girlfriend.

Harry had a nice visit with Hagrid and Fang who was just as excited to see him as he had been helping care for the dog while Hagrid was away and got back in time to greet his friends in the Great Hall just before the sorting.

As soon as Hermione saw him she hugged him laughing.

“Wow, Harry you’re almost as tall as Ron now. That’s some growth spurt. And all this studying you’ve been doing. Are you really going to be joining me in Arithmancy and Ancient runes this year? We’re going to have so much fun.” Hermione babbled at him not allowing him to get a word in edgeways with her excitement.

“Hermione, Hermione…slow down.” Harry said grinning at her, so happy to see his friends, “Yes I will be taking runes and Arithmancy this year for my NEWTS. It will be nice to only have to worry about being a student this year and not about what new way Voldemort is going to try to kill me.” He continued ignoring Ron’s wince when he said the name.

“You’re mental mate, why would you want to add to the load. You’re becoming just like Hermione, I swear between the two of you I hope I don’t turn into an egghead as well.” Ron said taking a seat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table and nudging him in a friendly way.

“Hi, Harry,” Ginny said quietly a hopeful smile on her face.

“Hi, Ginny. Good summer?” Harry said awkwardly. He had been thinking about it all summer and he didn’t know what he felt for the youngest Weasley anymore. It was like the past year had wiped his mind clean of all feelings of romance. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to her so he just smiled weakly at her and saw her face fall making him wince in turn. He made up his mind to talk to her at the earliest opportunity so he didn’t hurt her any more than he already had.

Harry greeted the rest of his friends and they settled in to watch the sorting noting that the Slytherin table was a little empty of the older students. The sorting went off as usual although Harry found it a little strange with McGonagall in Dumbledore’s seat at the high table. He felt a little pang of loss but ruthlessly suppressed it as he had been doing all this past summer.

After they had all eaten themselves into a food coma, they walked back to Gryffindor tower swapping stories of the things they had done over the summer and the news in the wizarding world which was still all about Harry’s defeat of Voldemort and the rounding up and capture of the deatheaters for trial. Harry had been deliberately ignoring the news and his being in Hogwarts kept the press at a safe distance as McGonagall had made sure they couldn’t cross the wards so most of this was new to him.

As the others began to head up to the dorms, Harry stopped Ginny by laying a gentle hand on her wrist. When the common room was empty he stood awkwardly for a few minutes fumbling and unsure of what to say.

“You don’t want to get back together do you?” Ginny asked sadly, doing it for him and making him feel so much worse.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…. I-I want to concentrate on my NEWTS and Quidditch this year.” Harry hedged.

“Do you even love me?” Ginny asked a bitter twist to her lips.

“I don’t know,” Harry said upset that he was hurting her.

“I guess that’s my answer then.” She said sadly, “I waited for you.” She shot over her shoulder as she ran up to the girls’ dormitory.

“I’m sorry Ginny,” Harry called after her.

After sitting by the fire trying to figure out a way in which he could have done that better, he decided that there was no way and got up to make his way to bed. When he got there he found Ron still up waiting for him.

“Broke up with Ginny for good then?” His best mate asked softly so as not to wake the rest of their dorm.

“Yeah. Sorry. I just, I’m not sure I have anything left in me to offer her or anyone else right now.” Harry said apologetically.

“You know Harry, you’re not the only one who went through stuff last year. Ginny, she went through hell here at school under the Carrows. You could have been gentler.” Ron groused at him.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Harry said uncomfortably. He just hoped that his best mate would forgive him hurting his little sister as he got into bed and tried to sleep.

~*~

The first week back was hectic especially since Harry was taking more subjects than anyone else in his year, even Hermione. The teachers were piling them with homework since this was their NEWT year and cramming revision in for the returning 8 th years’.

At the end of the week, Harry was just leaving the common room when Ron called out to him to join them in a game of exploding snap.

“Sorry mate, I can’t. I have an appointment at Gringotts this afternoon and I need to buy some new robes at Madam Malkin’s as I’ve grown out of all my old ones.” Harry said as he rushed towards the portrait hole.

“Gringotts? Whatever for?” Ron asked as he got up and followed Harry out, “You might want to be careful with them, after all, we did rob them.” Ron said smiling wryly.

“Oh that. I offered them half the black vaults as reparation for breaking in and helped a little with restoring the defences over the summer. They were pretty decent about it actually. Ragnok even gave back most of what I gave them, saying that since Griphook had tried to trick us and the loss of the Horcrux would have ended my life, thus ending two of the noble houses, it wasn’t fair for them to take money. I guess me dying would have been a big loss for them moneywise.” Harry said so intent on making it to McGonagall’s office on time that he failed to note the rapid changes of expression on his friend’s face.   

“What do you mean two noble houses?” Ron asked in a strangled voice.

“Hmm… oh Sirius did a blood and magic adoption of me that Christmas, so I am his son by blood and magic, and I am also a Potter, so that’s the Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter. In fact, that’s what they want to meet with me about. Something about investments and family vaults.” Harry said as they stopped in front of the gargoyle.

“Can I come too?” Ron asked a strange tone in his voice. Harry studied his friend and noted the strained expression on his face. He knew that Ron was sensitive about anything to do with money but this was the first time Ron had sought him out since Harry had broken up with Ginny so he was loathe to dismiss him. Harry nodded once and turned to the gargoyle.

“Arcana,” Harry said and the statue let them up.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley.” The headmistress greeted them, “Remember you have to return by dinner time gentlemen. Have a good time.” She said gesturing towards the fireplace.

They took the floo to Gringotts and were greeted by the Goblin in charge.

“Lord Potter-Black, Mr. Weasley, I will show you to Ragnok directly.” The goblin said bowing.

Ron said nothing as they were led straight to the office of the bank chairman who also bowed to Harry as he greeted them while raising an eyebrow but saying nothing at Ron’s presence making his face mottle with colour. Harry bowed politely to the goblin chieftain. He had gotten to know him while helping with the rebuilding and it was safe to say that the goblin was as fond of him as it was possible for one of them to be of a wizard and Harry returned the sentiment.

As the meeting progressed and they discussed the various investments that had been accruing over the past decades, some started by Harry’s parents and Sirius, some by his grandparents Ron’s face shut down and he got a rather blank look on his face. Harry darted occasional looks at his friend, but he couldn’t tell what his best mate was thinking. So he continued discussing what was to be done with each one and giving his approval for the appointment of a money manager to handle the day to day handling of his investments. Then Ragnok led them to the Potter and Black ancestral vaults where the family artefacts were kept and Ron’s eyes grew bigger and bigger at the sheer wealth in those vaults but he kept quiet and the blank expression was back on his face.

The red-head was quiet as they finished the meeting and headed to Madam Malkin’s to get Harry’s new uniforms. In fact, he said not a word until they got back to the Gryffindor common room when he just gave Harry a sharp nod and walked towards where Hermione and Ginny were sitting. Harry was hurt but he wasn’t sure what he could do about it. It wasn’t his fault that his parents and Sirius had left him all that money and he would have exchanged it all in a heartbeat if it meant having them back with him. He just shook his head at Hermione’s enquiring look and made his way up to his room to put his new robes away.

~*~

Classes were now in full swing and the term was nearly half over the returning 7 th years or 8 th years as they referred to themselves were overworked as exhausted from all the work that was being piled on them. Harry had barely any time to practice Quidditch with the team in the midst of his studying. He had had to turn down the position of team captain which the other players had been keen to give him as he simply had no time to go over plays and strategy for the team as a captain was supposed to do.

Much to Ron’s chagrin the team then offered the position to Ginny instead of him. Ginny still wouldn’t look at Harry or talk to him except during team practices but she was fair to him, including him in team discussions and she seemed to have started dating Dean again so Harry had hope that things between them would get better.

On the other hand, things with Ron were not improving, Harry’s new studiousness and how well he was doing seemed to be bothering Ron quite a lot. Harry was beginning to think that occasionally beating him on one of the quizzes was the only thing that might help. Even Hermione was impressed by how well he was doing. It surprised the girl and brought out her competitive side when Harry bested her even in the classes which were new to him. It made her defensive and reluctant to share her notes in ways she had never been before.

Hermione was convinced that he must be cheating somehow because Harry had never been that good at his studies before. Or if he wasn’t cheating now, then he had probably studied all this over the summer and that was how he was doing so well and nothing he said would convince her otherwise. Harry was beginning to wonder if he needed Voldemort back to have a decent relationship with his best friends.

Harry had taken to spending most of his time with Neville and Luna who Harry thought might be dating but he wasn’t sure. Every time he asked Luna about it she gave him a vague reply that left him more confused than before. But they did not seem to mind him hanging around with them and Harry was soothed by their uncomplicated friendship. It seemed like they did not judge him for anything he had or hadn’t done and he found it refreshing.

~*~ 

November brought the first Quidditch match of the season which was always a big draw being Gryffindor Vs Slytherin but this year Gryffindor won easily. Slytherin had lost most of the older players either because they had finished school or because their parents did not trust the school anymore, so the team was young and very inexperienced. Harry had almost felt bad, snatching the snitch out of the air to win the match while the young Slytherin seeker stared uncomprehendingly from the other end of the pitch. He missed Malfoy, who was usually good for giving him some competition at Quidditch, as he didn’t think this new crop of seekers was up to par yet and sighed as he landed to be greeted by the cheers of his team.

Thinking of Malfoy reminded him of the deatheater trials at the beginning of December. Harry had gotten permission to speak at the trials and he really hoped he would do some good there. He knew that the rest of the British wizarding world would be listening to the trials over the wireless and that made him nervous but he was determined so, as he was wont to do with all his unwanted emotions lately, he pushed it aside and ignored it.

Harry knew that what he was doing wasn’t very healthy and he was likely to explode at exactly the wrong time but he didn’t know what to do. During his last visit Wigheard, as he had insisted he be called, had been pushing Harry to see a mind healer to deal with the abuse and manipulation he had suffered most of his life but Harry wasn’t sure. Wigheard hadn’t found a suitable mind healer yet, someone who wouldn’t be overwhelmed by or judge Harry for his reputation. Harry supposed he might give it a try if the healer seemed decent since both McGonagall and Wigheard thought it was such a good idea.

~*~

The deatheater trials were exactly as draining as Harry had thought they would be but he was pleased with the result. All the deatheaters had gotten life in Azkaban and he had managed to prevent Draco and Narcissa from being sent there as well. He hadn’t been able to prevent them from sentencing Narcissa to house arrest for a year or from taking their money and property as reparations.

It still left them with a comfortable living situation, they would not need to work if they didn’t wish to, plus they would have Malfoy manor but they were nowhere near as fabulously wealthy as they had been. Harry knew it had to sting the proud boy he remembered so he was careful as he approached Draco to return his wand. He had not been able to do this before first due to his collapse after the battle and then due to Draco’s incarceration.

“Malfoy,” Harry said holding out the hawthorn wand, “Thanks for this.”

Draco nodded and took the wand. As Harry turned to leave Draco spoke, “Potter, thank you for helping my mother and me.”

“She saved my life and your wand was the reason I won at all. I only did what I felt was right.” Harry said awkwardly as he turned to look at the blonde. He nodded quickly and left before Draco could say anything else.

When he got back to Gryffindor tower he was attacked by an irate Ron who pushed him into the wall in his rage.

“What the hell mate? Why would you speak up for the Malfoy’s? After what they did to my family? After how they tortured Hermione? After what Lucius did to Ginny 2 nd year?” The irate redhead snarled at him.

Harry suppressed his own anger with difficulty and tried to be logical, “Lucius is going to Azkaban for the rest of his life as are the rest of the deatheaters. Narcissa and Draco didn’t do anything. It would be unfair to punish them when we have no proof that they did anything. Draco was just a scared kid afraid for his family, not some evil deatheater and Narcissa saved my life.” Harry said slowly.

“It’s easy for you to say. What about Hermione? You weren’t the one tortured in Malfoy Manor.” Ron snapped.

“Bellatrix Lestrange is the one who did that and she’s dead. Your mother killed her.” Harry said holding on to his patience by a thread. He could see all the Gryffindors watching the show some looked sympathetic and most were just curious, especially the younger ones.

“Of course. You are Lord Potter-Black, Earl of Gryffindor and Blackmore. Everybody has to listen to you. Bow to the Saviour of the wizarding world.” Ron sneered giving him a mocking bow.

Harry winced at the title. The Daily Prophet had been calling him Saviour and touting his noble titles ever since he defeated Voldemort and Harry hated it. He had inherited both titles when he turned seventeen but had only managed to claim the family magic after the war when his magical core had fully matured during the summer.

Harry knew that Ron wasn’t going to be reasonable. He really wished he knew what he could do to get his best friend back but that person seemed to have gotten lost over the summer when nobody was as interested in Ron’s story as they were in Harry. Ron got his share of the credit of course, but he got just as much as the other heroes like Neville who had also helped win the battle and defended Hogwarts.

Harry, on the other hand, had been inundated with mail from people who worshipped him as the hero who had saved them all and those who thought that he should have done it sooner so as not to inconvenience them. Harry sighed and made his way to his dorm where he crashed down on his bed to rest. He was exhausted and not really in the mood to go to dinner in the great hall and be stared at again.

After a while, Neville wandered in and placed a couple of pies that he had pocketed at dinner down next to Harry.

“Sorry, this is all I could manage. I figured you wouldn’t be in the mood to go to dinner.” He said as he sat down.

“Thanks.” Harry said sitting up and reaching for the pies, “This is fine. You’re the best Nev.” Harry exclaimed as he munched hungrily on a pie. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was until then.

Neville flushed at the praise and smiled, “Don’t worry about Ron. He’ll come around eventually. If it matters, I think you did the right thing.” Neville said as he stood up to go to his own bed.

“Thanks, Nev, it matters. I’m not sure about Ron though.” Harry said morosely as he finished one pie and started on the next.

Neville opened his mouth as though to speak when Ron walked in followed by Dean and Seamus so he just smiled at Harry encouragingly and went to bed. Ron looked at Harry eating his pies in bed and snorted derisively but he didn’t say anything and Harry decided that ignoring him was probably the best option so he finished his pies and then curled up under the covers to sleep.

~*~

The Christmas holidays Harry spent as usual at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had invited him but with Harry not really on good terms with two of her children he didn’t feel comfortable accepting and he just sent his presents for the family as a whole with the school owl. Neville and Luna had invited him as well but Harry was slightly scared of Augusta Longbottom and he wasn’t in the mood to listen to stories about wrackspurts so he declined their invitations as well. It was a quiet Christmas and he, surprisingly, even got a book on Arithmancy from Hermione which filled him with some hope for the next term.

Harry made a quick trip to Grimmauld place for the birth of Dobby and Winky’s baby on Boxing Day. Kreacher had sent him a message and Harry had hurried to the headmistress’ office to floo to Grimmauld place for the birth. Turned out it wasn’t just one baby but twins, a boy and a girl and Winky was delighted but tired by the end of it. She allowed Harry to help name them which thrilled and terrified him in turns. He had never named anyone or anything but Hedwig before.

The house elf babies were named Elden and Berry and were ugly little things but both Kreacher and Winky seemed happy with them if the way the old elf was cooing over them was any sign so Harry supposed that was normal. He cooed and fussed over the babies as well when Winky allowed him before he had to leave to go back to Hogwarts.

~*~

After the peaceful Christmas break the teachers all ramped up the pace and the 7 th and 8 th years were all hard put to keep up with the pace. Harry found he had no time to breathe let alone brood and he liked it that way even if his healer worried that he was overworking himself. Whenever Wigheard mentioned anything Harry merely pointed out that clearly, the teachers thought they could handle it and that would distract the man and he would go off to argue with McGonagall. This suited Harry nicely as he wasn’t used to someone worrying quite so much about him and he usually continued whatever he had been doing before Wigheard interrupted him.

The healer had taken to showing up at random intervals in addition to the monthly visits to fuss at Harry for not taking better care of himself --  not sleeping enough, not eating enough – or whatever he found amiss that day. The man clearly meant well so Harry found it hard to be upset and just listened and diverted him to the best of his abilities. It did not take much to distract Wigheard usually, although Harry had the impression that the man was sharp as a tack when he had something he was really focused on.

The days and weeks and months passed quickly with studying and reading and more studying until it was Easter break and most of the school left for the holidays. Most of the 7 th and 8 th years who would be taking their NEWTS that year stayed on at Hogwarts and the library was nearly as crowded as during term time.

After Easter the time seemed to pass even faster and soon the exams were looming and everybody was cramming as fast as they could. Hermione, who had taken to talking to Harry again although only when Ron was not around, was frantic and driving everyone else in their year crazy with her repeated revisions. Harry could see that Ron seemed to be avoiding her since Easter break but he thought it was just to avoid her panic and he didn’t pay much attention to it.

                                                                                           ~*~

It was finally the end of June and exams were over. They had been draining but Harry thought he had done the best he could and wasn’t overly worried about the results. McGonagall had promised them all that they would get their results before school was out for the summer as she had put some pressure on the ministry to get it earlier.

But now Harry was content to just relax by the lake lazily watching the giant squid while Neville and Luna chatted with each other and occasionally brought him into the conversation. Harry had an appointment the day after they left school with Kingsley to go over his career options. He didn’t think anyone else had a meeting with the Minister himself but Kingsley wasn’t just the Minister, he was also a friend who cared about Harry. Only Harry wasn’t so sure he wanted to be an auror anymore. He didn’t want to be in the public eye more than he could help ad he knew that if he became an auror it might be inevitable so he wondered what he would do with the rest of his life. But for now, he was relaxing.

As he started to doze he heard raised voices and turned to look along with Neville and Luna. It was Ron, Hermione and Lavender. They appeared to be arguing, at least Ron and Hermione seemed to be arguing, Lavender just looked embarrassed and like she would rather be anywhere else but there.

“I cannot believe you, Ronald Weasley!” Hermione snarled, “How could you cheat on me like that? I thought you had matured during the war. Clearly, I was wrong.”

“You’re the one who abandoned me for your books.” Ron sneered back, “I’m surprised you even noticed. Oh, wait, exams are over, there’s no more studying to do. But I’m sure there’s more you can find somewhere to read.”

“I noticed alright. How could I fail to notice you with your hand up Lavender’s skirt and your tongue down her throat? Just wait till I tell your mother” Hermione said nastily.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Ron gasped and when Hermione merely smirked at him his face mottled with anger and embarrassment and he snarled, “Oh, go read Hogwarts: a History all over again why don’t you. I’m sure you and your books will be very happy together. I can’t imagine there is a man anywhere who will put up with you and your know-it-all ways.”

“Oh very mature. I can’t believe I ever loved you, you-you child.” Hermione said and spun on her heel and fled tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lavender was watching this and, when Hermione left, she sent him one disgusted glance and left as well taking care to go in the opposite direction from Hermione. Harry was sure that she wouldn’t put up with Ron anymore either. Harry felt bad for Hermione and he followed her, hoping he could offer comfort. When he found her sitting in Myrtle’s bathroom he knocked and walked in.

Hermione looked up and before he could even open his mouth she started in on him.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about them. Apparently, it’s been going on since Easter.” She snapped at him tears running down her cheeks.

Harry held on to his temper by the slimmest of threads. He knew he should be used to being blamed for other people’s issues but somehow it never got any easier, he thought to himself sarcastically.

“I didn’t know, Hermione.” He said.

“Don’t-don’t give me that. I’m sure he bragged about it to all you guys. Isn’t that what guys do? Brag about their conquests?” Hermione snapped.

“In case you haven’t noticed Ron hasn’t spoken a civil word to me since the beginning of the year. He’s not exactly likely to tell me his secrets now, is he?” Harry said his patience wearing thin.

“You- someone should have told me. Do you know how it felt to see my b-boyfriend with his tongue down that whore’s throat?” She asked tearfully and before Harry could defend himself she swept out of the girls’ bathroom and disappeared down one of the corridors.

Harry sighed. He had tried. He just wished he could have things back to the way they had been at the end of the war with both his best friends beside him and happy.

Hermione didn’t speak to anyone that day or the next. It got even worse when the results of the NEWTS were posted and it turned out that Harry had one more NEWT than she did. The next day she left without a word to anyone, not even deigning to take the train back to Kings Cross with the rest of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter. The next one will b longer.

It was the howler that did it. The thing that finally broke Harry’s control and tore apart the lid he had been placing on his emotions all year.

Harry was just sitting in the library at Grimmauld place desultorily sorting through the books and wondering if he could squeeze in a visit with Teddy who he hadn’t seen since the summer between his appointment with Kingsley and his appointment with Wigheard for his monthly check-up. Wigheard would be coming to Grimmauld Place this time and Harry was looking forward to showing him around the cleaned out house.

Winky had managed to convince Kreacher that all the Black portraits and artefacts needed to be cleared out and put in the attic as they would scare the twins. She had even convinced him to move all the shrunken heads of Kreacher’s ancestors there for the twins’ sake.

The old house elf doted on the babies and seemed willing to do anything for them with minimum grumbling. And now that Winky was in charge she would not allow the mansion to be anything other than neat and tidy. Gone were the doxy infestations and dark artefacts and what was left were clean bright rooms that shone with the elves love and care and nothing like the dismal place that had been the orders’ hideout.

Harry had been impressed with the rate at which the twins had grown in the months since he had seen them and was wondering if Teddy would even recognize him when he visited when a rather snooty looking eagle owl flew through the window reminding him that he needed to upgrade the wards now that he was planning on living there. When he looked at the letter the owl had dropped on his desk he froze.

It was a howler.

He didn’t know anyone who would be sending him howlers. He hadn’t done anything recently that merited one as far as he knew. Before he could pick up the letter or incinerate it the letter started smoking and then screaming invectives at him.

“You are nothing but a wastrel. You and that mud blood mother of yours. They say you killed the Dark Lord with a simple disarming spell. I don’t believe it. If it was so damn easy why didn’t you do it years ago? You could have spared good quiet fold form all the trouble.” The letter screamed at him. Before it could say anymore he had incinerated it completely and his churning feelings had burst their bonds causing a sort of power maelstrom around him.

He stood there gripping the edge of the desk power swirling visibly in a whirl of colours around him until Winky came to find him.

“You is scaring Winky, Master Harry. You is. You will stop this right now.” Winky stated a slight tremor in her voice.

That more than anything was what brought him out of his rage a little. But this allowed the pain and grief that had been sitting at the back of his mind for the past year and longer to surface and he sank to his knees sobbing and wishing fervently for someone, anyone who cared about him, someone to help him through this.

As he knelt there crying his face buried in his hands he felt a warm hand clasp his shoulder and looked up to see a surprised looking Wigheard looking at him. Startled that he had not felt the man’s approach he looked around to find himself in completely unfamiliar surroundings. It resembled Dumbledore’s office a little except in place of wonderful artefacts there were hundreds of books lining the walls on one side of the room while the other side held portraits of people who were complete strangers to Harry.

“Wh-Where…? How?” Harry stammered confused and still fighting the onslaught of emotions he had suppressed so long.

“You apparated through my wards my boy. This is my home. I have no idea how but I suppose being as powerful as you are helps and the emotional distress as well.” The healer said his hand still clasping Harry’s shoulder as he slowly helped the younger man rise and move towards the couch.

“I-I need to let Winky know. She’ll be worried.” Harry said after he had calmed enough to be coherent.

“Of course, of course. I will send a message to your house elf and get her to cancel any appointments for you for the next little while.” Wigheard said. He raised a hand pre-emptively when Harry opened his mouth to protest, “I expected something like this sooner or later with all you were keeping suppressed. Luckily I met a mind healer just yesterday who I think will suit you very well. No arguments young man. You will do this at least once. You need to deal with the trauma that you have been through all your life. Do it for me and your friends if not for yourself.”

“What friends?” Harry snorted, “Ron hasn’t spoken to me in nearly a year and Hermione blames me for everything.” He said.

“Ah, but are they your only friends? What of me? And Minnie…Minerva I mean. And didn’t you mention the Longbottom boy and his girl? And what of your house elves?” The older man said, heartbreaking at the pain he could see on Harry’s face, “If you keep going like this without dealing with it you might end up hurting yourself or someone else in a way that you cannot come back from. Go just once. If it doesn’t help even a little or you don’t like the man we can change healers or find someone else who might be able to help. Do we have a deal?”

“I-I suppose,” Harry said slowly. He didn’t much care if he got hurt but he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting anyone else. And, he reasoned he only needed to go once and then tell them exactly why it wouldn’t work. So he nodded and allowed Wigheard to lead him into a guest room where he gratefully stripped and crept under the covers to sleep with the aid of a sleep potion that the healer pressed on him. He didn’t have the energy to argue.

                                                                                ~*~

Harry’s plan to go to just one session with the mind healer and declare it unsuccessful failed spectacularly. Healer Niles was wise to his plans and the first thing she did was sit him down and have an honest conversation about exactly how this would work and how it wouldn’t. The healer was to delve into his mind and bring all his most painful memories to the surface one at a time so he could deal with them one at a tie in a controlled environment. Harry would not be able to lie or conceal anything

Harry had to admit that it didn’t sound quite as long drawn out and mind-numbing as the muggle version. It sounded a little like Legilimency in fact which made him a little wary but he had promised to try…..so he would.

What followed was six months of intensive therapy with his mind healer. After just the first session Harry was surprised at how different he felt. Magic was amazing. After six months with Healer Niles dogging his every memory and forcing him to deal with it he felt hollowed out but it was a comfortable feeling, almost like all the bad had been removed leaving space for good memories. He knew he was not completely ‘fixed’ and would probably have a nightmare or two and occasional anger issues but this was as far as his mind healer could take him. The rest was up to him although he knew he could come back and talk to the healer anytime he needed to.

Wigheard had insisted that Harry stay in his guest room for the duration of his therapy so that he could “care for the rest of him” as the healer put it. So Harry had spent most of the last six months with the absent-minded old man conspiring with the older man’s house elves to make sure that he didn’t leave the house without everything he needed or half-clothed. It had happened on more than one occasion that the older man had come down the stairs in just his nightshirt walking briskly towards the front door to visit a patient.

The first time it had happened Harry had been half-asleep drinking his morning tea and trying to find the strength to go to his appointment with Healer Niles and he had choked on his tea. The sight of a mostly unclothed Wigheard had woken him up very quickly and caused him to choke a sputter for a good 5 minutes during which the older man hovered in a concerned manner which did not help Harry at all.

Finally, Harry had stopped choking long enough to tell Wigheard what had caused him to choke. This caused the old man to flush and retreat upstairs at speed. When he came down again, this time fully clothed he had clearly forgotten all about the incident but not the patient and left waving a jaunty goodbye to Harry.

The next few times it had happened Harry had just shaken his head and smiled. If Harry was not around one of the house elves usually appeared and handed the older man whatever he needed before he left the house.

The worst thing about living with the healer was the mornings that Harry came down for breakfast and found him kissing McGonagall. It made for a very awkward breakfast. Harry was honestly happy for them but it had been a bit much to see his stern professor being snogged so passionately. It brought up images in his mind that he really wished he could erase. Those mornings happened less often these days since school had started and McGonagall was busy.

Harry knew it was time to move on. To figure out what he was going to do with his life but he found himself reluctant to leave the warm familiarity of Wigheard’s home. He had missed his appointment with Kingsley and he wasn’t in a hurry to reschedule it. He still didn’t want to become an Auror.

He had thought he might want to become a healer but the couple of times he had accompanied Wigheard on his patient visits had been extremely uncomfortable. The patients were usually in too much discomfort to notice him but their family and friends would stare or smile ingratiatingly in a way that reminded him of the first time he had met Ginny. So he had decided becoming a healer might not be the best thing for him.

He had spent as much time as possible with Neville and Luna but they were also moving on with their lives it seemed. Neville was working on getting his mastery in Herbology and Luna was apprenticed with Newt Scamander’s grandson doing something with magical creatures. He had to admit that both careers seemed to fit his friends perfectly. But he was stuck and he didn’t know what to do. Then a visit with Andromeda and Teddy had helped him see that maybe he didn’t need to decide yet and he could just focus on learning whatever he wanted to see what fit him best. Harry had taken it a step further and decided to use part of the Potter trust that his parents had set up for him to travel around the world and learn from the best in each field.

So he was now finishing up his packing and making arrangements for his first stop in India to learn animagus transformation from a transfiguration expert that McGonagall had recommended. He was looking forward to learning how to become an animagus, he had wanted to become one ever since he had learnt that his dad had been one but he was sad to leave the comfort and care he had found here in Wigheard’s home. With a sigh, he flicked his wand at the last of his things making them fly into his trunk. He then shrunk it, pocketed it and turned to bid the old man farewell. It would be hard but he knew he could do it.

                                                                                ~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting every Friday until this is finished.

**Travelling**

**India**

Harry had taken the international portkey as far as Mumbai, India. He had been greeted by an official who had examined his wand and checked his magical signature before allowing him to leave. The magical part of the city was fascinating with all the wonders from magical snake breeders to the magical creatures that were native to the city. However, Harry found that the muggle part of the city equally fascinating, with its brightly coloured buildings and brightly dressed people. It was all so crowded and filled with people. He had never seen so many people in his life.

He found he didn’t stand out much except for his green eyes so hiding them by shading the lenses of his glasses allowed him to pass unnoticed as long as he didn’t talk. A simple translation spell allowed him to both understand and converse with the people and he soon found his way to the house he was supposed to stay in for the night before he went on to Bhopal and from there to Bhimbetka caves where his teacher was meeting him.

Professor Rakesh Choksey taught transfiguration at the local university which taught a combination of magical and muggle subjects. This fact interested Harry and he wondered if it would ever be possible to have something in Britain. Harry settled in for the night but he was excited. He was far from home. Far away from his friends and everyone he knew. He was completely on his own and he was pleased with how well he had managed so far even if it had only been a day so far. He was looking forward to this new adventure which hopefully would be less dangerous than all his previous ones.

The next morning he woke early, unable to sleep, and packed up his things before heading to the apparition point and apparating straight into the boarding house in Bhopal where he would be staying in for the duration of his studies. He was hoping to manage the animagus transformation within 6 months but he didn’t have any definite plans and no responsibilities to anyone but himself.

He was free. He was really free. No more school, no more Voldemort, no more Durselys. He could go where he wanted and do what he wanted. Aside from letting his friends know that he was alright, he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to. The thought was like a weight, one he hadn’t even been aware he was carrying, lifting from his heart and in a very good mood he walked down to the café to get some breakfast before he had to leave to meet Professor Choksey.

The Professor was like no one he had ever met. He was tall with long white hair that he held together in a braid down his back and snapping dark eyes that seemed to look straight through to Harry’s soul. When Harry walked forward extending his hand to shake the older man folded his hands in the Indian gesture of greeting which after considering for a second Harry echoed.

The professor then gestured that Harry should follow him into the caves.

“These caves are very old they have what the muggles say are Palaeolithic cave paintings around 30,000 years old. There are some that are hidden from muggle eyes by magic older than time. I find it is easier to get my students to focus and achieve the meditative state necessary for the first stage of the transformation in these caves. Something about their magic is in tune with the transformation.” The Professor stated in his slightly accented English as they made their way past several muggle tourists to the magical caves.

“So you don’t live here then?” Harry said staring around him in wonder. The cave paintings were beautiful if a little primitive.

Professor Choksey laughed at that and said, “Of course not my boy. Only the Nagin live in caves like this. Now come, let us begin.”

He helped Harry get comfortable in one of the mats on the magically cushioned floor. Harry could feel the press of the ancient magic on his senses. It was warm and somehow familiar.

“The Nagin?” Harry asked curiously, wondering if they were anything like Voldemort’s snake.

“They are half human and half snake. They live in caves like this deep underground or in underwater caves near the coast.” The professor answered.

Harry nodded, wondering if he would get to see one of these strange creatures, caught between curiosity and trepidation. The professor then explained the first steps of how he would recognize his animagus form.

It took Harry three days before he managed to achieve the proper meditative state. He would arrive at the caves in the morning after breakfast and stay till lunch, meditating and trying to achieve the right state to allow his animal to show itself under the supervision of one of the professor’s assistants. Then, after lunch which he brought with him from the boarding house, the professor would check his progress and offer advice to help him improve. After, he would either give him a lesson on the more difficult aspects of transfiguration or he would teach Harry about one of the many magical creatures native to the country.

Harry was enjoying the lessons enormously even if he was a little frustrated at his lack of progress. Professor Choksey told him he was doing well but Harry was impatient. He wondered what his form would be like, would he be a stag like his dad, or maybe a bird or a big cat? He hoped that his form was beautiful and useful.

At the end of the week, the professor invited him home to celebrate the harvest festival of Makar Sankranti and Harry accepted happily.

When he showed up in his best robes he was welcomed by a very familiar face.

“Parvati? What are you doing here?” He asked surprised.

“Happy Sankranthi Harry,” Parvati said smiling and before she could say anything else the professor bustled out of the house and smiled at them.

“I believe you know my niece Harry.” He said and turned to Parvati, “Beta why don’t you show Harry around and take care of him.”

“Of course Dada,” Parvati said and gestured for Harry to follow her.  

“Dada?” Harry asked while looking around curiously, noting the decorations which seemed to be a mixture of sugarcane hung with garlands of flowers and paper decorations.

“Dada means grandfather. He is my grandfather’s brother. I’m visiting for a few months before I go back.” Parvati answered as she led Harry towards a table groaning with different kinds of food. Harry obediently piled a plate with the little of each type and soon found that they were mostly different kinds of Indian sweets. He found the sweets delicious but a little too sweet for his tastes and had to stop before he had even tried half the things on his plate much to Parvati’s amusement.

“Here try this one.” She said handing him a savoury snack, “It should help.”

Harry ate it gratefully hoping he wouldn’t have a sugar crash from all the sweets later. They spent the rest of the time companionably together as she introduced him to various members of her family and they watched the kite flying competitions. Parvati even tried to show how magical kite flying was done.

As he was trying to manage the strings and magic she touched his hand to adjust his grip and he felt the first stirrings of desire he had felt in a very long time and it struck him that his companion was a very attractive woman. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to push it out of his mind. He was reasonably sure that it would be bad manners to hit on his hostess, but each accidental brush of fingers or bodies as they moved around each other during the kite flying and the dancing that came later did not help matters, leaving Harry feeling very awkward and turned on. Harry did not dance, refusing several attempts to pull him into the circle of dancers and Parvati kept him company when she could reminding him of the disaster that had been the Yule Ball.

At the end of the night as he was leaving he finally blurted out, “Am I allowed to ask you out?”

“You’re allowed to ask.” Parvati said smiling, “But considering how bad the Yule ball was I might not agree.” She teased.

Harry smiled awkwardly, “No dancing this time. Just dinner.” He promised.

“Sure, pick me up at 7 on Saturday. I know a great place in town.” Parvati said waving him goodbye.

Harry grinned as he made his way back to the boarding house.

~*~

Harry could barely keep his meditative state over the next few days with his excitement and nervousness over his upcoming date. The professor noticed and merely smiled indulgently, chastising him mildly for not focusing on his studies. Harry was nervous. He had never had a real date unless you considered the mess with Cho. He really hoped that this one would end better.

When he went to pick her up he was struck dumb by the sight of her. Parvati was dressed in a beautiful pink salwar with a green border and she looked beautiful with her dark hair done up in loose curls that fell to her waist.

“Y-you look beautiful.” Harry stammered when he managed to find his voice.

Parvati smiled at him, he was dressed in dark slacks and an open-necked white shirt with a dark linen jacket.

“You don’t look so bad yourself. Shall we go?” She asked taking his arm.

“I should apologise for the way I treated you at the Ball.” Harry began hesitantly.

“It’s alright. I understand. Anyone with eyes could see that you had a crush on Cho.” Parvati said brushing it off.

“I’m still sorry. My only excuse is that I was a stupid kid then. I’ll do better now.” Harry said sincerely.

“I’m sure you will Harry.” She said pressing a kiss to his cheek that caused him to flush and duck his head as they walked.

They went to a muggle restaurant and Harry allowed Parvati to order for him since he had never really done this before and had no idea what curry even tasted like. They had a pleasant evening reminiscing about the good times in school and the funny pieces of gossip they had heard about their classmates since. They also learned a little about each other that they had never known in school and stayed away from the darker aspects of their lives so far.

When Harry dropped her off he badly wanted to kiss her but at the last minute he chickened out.

“I had a good time tonight. Can I see you again?” He asked in a slightly strangled voice as he fought a war between his fears and his desire.

“I had fun too. Tuesday night? There’s a show in town that I’ve been wanting to see. Let me introduce you to Indian street theatre.” Parvati said smiling before she pressed a kiss to his cheek and disappeared inside.

Harry sighed disappointed and walked away cursing himself for not taking the opportunity. At least he would have another chance on Tuesday he consoled himself as he settled in for the night a grin on his face at the thought of another date.

~*~

It was three dates before Harry finally got up the courage to kiss her at the end of the night. The kiss was messy and a little awkward but Parvati all but melted into it and gave as good as she got so by the end of the kiss they were both breathless and very aroused. They leaned against each other, holding on, foreheads pressed together as they tried to catch their breath before she pulled away gently pressed another kiss to his cheek and slipped away with a soft good night.

Harry was on the top of the world. His animagus studies were going along nicely and the professor was happy with his progress, he was sure he would be able to meet his animagus form soon, and dating Parvati was also going very well now that he had found his courage and she didn’t seem to object. He practically danced back to his room in joy.

A couple more dates, a few more kisses, each more passionate than the last and at the end of the night Harry was sneaking her into his room at the boarding house instead of taking her home to her uncle’s house.

As soon as they were inside the room he pressed her up against the door and kissed her. He had gotten better at kissing, he thought. He ran his tongue over her lips tracing their shape and she opened them allowing him to dart his tongue inside and map out the contours of her mouth. Parvati was no slouch at kissing and pressed into the kiss tangling her own tongue with his and exploring his mouth as he was hers. By the time the kiss broke they were panting and out of breath and Harry was hard as rock.

“I…um never…” Harry began.

“Oh. I have. I can show you.” Parvati said, smiling at him and pushing him backwards onto the bed before climbing on after him and straddling his waist. She was wearing a long red skirt with a white peasant top and the skirt rucked up as she settled herself on his hips grinding them down. Harry moaned at the friction of her core against his clothed cock bucking up into it. She smiled and pulled her top off, followed quickly by her skirt leaving her in only her lacy white bra.

“You’re not.” Harry gasped as his cock swelled even more at the sight of all that lovely bare skin.

“No, I’m not wearing any panties,” Parvati smirked down at him grinding down against his hardness again making them both moan. She leaned forward and unbuttoned his shirt as he reached up to stroke his hands up and down her back coming to rest on her buttocks. He gently cupped her bum and moved her up and down over his hardness in a rhythm that was driving them both wild.

When she removed his shirt he kept up the rhythm, even as he leaned up to mouth at her breasts through her bra until his mouth closed over one hard nipple. He sucked it into his mouth through the lace making her sigh with pleasure as she arched into his mouth, her hands coming up to hold his head in place. He transferred his attention to the other nipple giving it the same attention before she pulled away and removed the bra before moving backwards to strip him of the rest of his clothes so he was as bare as she.

When she lay back down on him her hips straddling him, her core brushing his already weeping cock Harry levered himself up and rolled them over so he was pinning her to the bed his cock comfortably nestled against her warm wetness. He could feel how wet she was for him and it excited him. He wanted to taste that wetness. He slid down her body kissing his way down until he could lean down and take her into his mouth.

He traced the edges of her folds with his tongue causing her to arch against him and moan. Then he delved inside, thrusting his tongue in and out in a rhythm that he would soon mimic with his cock. She moaned and writhed on the bed in delight her fingers buried in his hair as he alternated between sucking her clit and licking her open.

When he thrust two fingers into her alongside his tongue he felt her muscles tighten around them as she came with a cry. He continued licking her through her orgasm before he sat up to look at her amazed by how delectable she looked spread out before him. She drew him down for a kiss that turned passionate quickly.

Parvati rolled them over so she was on top before she reached down to stroke his hard cock, gently guiding him into her warm folds. They both moaned when he was fully seated within her. She soon set up a slow steady rhythm that was enough to drive them both to the brink but not push them over. Harry finally had enough and he grabbed her hips and thrust up, their rhythm faltering as they sped up, thrusting, thrusting as they chased oblivion until she came with a cry and the clenching of her core around him drove Harry over the edge as well.

They lay together as they caught their breath comfortable in each other’s arms.

“For a virgin, you do good work, Mr. Potter,” Parvati said as she found her voice.

“Thank you, Miss. Patil. Thanks to you not a virgin anymore.” Harry said laughing, “So does that mean we can do that again?” he asked.

“Sure. Tomorrow?” Parvati said as she got up and started dressing, “Now I have to get home before someone notices how late it is.” She said as she finished dressing and bent to press a kiss to his lips when he nodded and quickly slipped out of his room.

Harry sighed as he lay back against the pillows with a big grin on his face. That had been better than he had expected and he couldn’t wait to do it all over again.

~*~

Three weeks later seated in the cave sex was the last thing on his mind. He had finally managed to catch a glimpse of his animal and it had sent him into a panic attack. He sat there gasping and choking, trying to breathe as Professor Choksey talked to him in a soothing voice and trying to calm him down.

Harry couldn’t believe what he had seen. Of all the forms in the world, why did it have to be that one? He needed to get out of there. He needed out. He got up and tore out of the caves, ignoring the voice calling him back, going straight to his room where he sat huddled next to the fire trying to find the strength to call the help he knew he needed.

Finally, he gathered enough strength to grab a handful of floo powder and toss it into the flames calling for Healer Niles. The moment he saw his mind-healer’s face he relaxed a little.

“What is it, Harry? What happened?” The healer asked.

“I... um, my animagus is a big snake.” He choked out.

“Nagini flashbacks?” The healer asked and Harry nodded.

“Try to settle yourself, Harry. Think back. What does your form really look like? Does it really look like? Is it really that similar to the Dark Lord’s snake?” Healer Niles asked.

Harry took a breath and then another and another under his healers’ instruction until he was somewhat calmer than he had been. He still hesitated to go back to the place in his mind where his animagus form lived and see it for what it was, but with more time to calm down and more encouragement from his healer, he thought back to what he had seen. He realised that it didn’t, in fact, look like Nagini, but more like the snake, he had set on Dudley and his friends during that ill-fated trip to the zoo all those years ago.

_ Huh. _ Maybe he could live with this form after all. That snake had been friendly and the only good thing about the whole day. He explained what he had discovered to his healer and she smiled at him. Proud of him for the progress he had made already. They talked for a while longer until Harry felt settled in himself and then he bid the healer goodbye, thanked her, and closed the floo connection.

As he was sitting back he heard a knock on the door. Opening the door he saw Parvati looking worried.

“Hey, Dada said you ran off like a bat out of hell when you connected with your form. You ok?” She asked reaching out a hand to cup his cheek.

Harry deftly dodged her touch and moved backwards while still not allowing her in.

“I’m fine. I just had a scare, that’s all. You can tell your uncle I will be fine and will definitely be at class tomorrow.” He said.

Parvati looked a little hurt and that made him feel bad but he couldn’t bear anyone touching him right now. He needed his solitude so he could collect himself and he did not need someone hovering over him, he thought sullenly.

“Thanks, for checking up on me. I have a bit of a headache so do you mind if we cancel tonight. Thanks.” He said and closed the door on her hurt and puzzled face.

Harry had never shut her out like that before and she didn’t know what to think. He knew that he would probably need to apologise tomorrow for his behaviour but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much right then.

He threw himself onto the bed and tried to reach his meditative state once again. He needed to see if he could face his form by himself before class tomorrow. He knew he was pushing himself and would pay for it with nightmares later but he needed to do this, so he settled himself. It took him much longer than usual to focus but he finally got there and then he set about slowly coaxing his form out and when it appeared, slowly slinking up to him he forced himself to really look at it and see the differences from Nagini and the similarities with the boa he had seen at the zoo. When he was finally satisfied that he had been right and his form was actually a rather large brown boa constrictor with red diamond markings, instead of whatever nightmare Nagini had been, he bowed to his form and left the meditative state.

He could do it tomorrow without panicking. He would be fine. Exhausted beyond belief from the day’s events he threw himself down on the bed and fell asleep.

~*~

He had apologised to his teacher if not explained the reason the next morning and the professor had let it go reluctantly as he could see that Harry wasn’t going to say anything more. He had managed to visualize his form again and explained it to the professor. From there it was just a month before he was ready to memorize the animagus transformation spell so he could transform. A mere 3 weeks later he tried the transformation itself and within a few more weeks he could transform at will into a 10-foot long boa that slithered and slid on the cave floor with ease. He had exceeded his own estimate of the time it would take him to learn by a couple of months. Thus, four months after he first arrived in India, he bid his teacher a very grateful farewell.

While his animagus studies were going so well his relationship was not. It had never recovered from his shutting the door on her. He had apologised and she had accepted it but when he wouldn’t explain, wouldn’t open up to her, she started pulling away and he could feel it but he couldn’t bring himself to explain. By the time he had completed his training, there was nothing left to say but goodbye.

Harry went to see her the day before he left Bhopal. They sat quietly together in her aunt’s garden until Harry spoke up.

“I’m sorry for what happened. It, none of it was your fault.”

“I know. I’m sorry too. I hope you find someone you can love and trust someday, Harry.” Parvati said smiling slightly although her eyes were filled with sadness.

“That’ll be hard,” Harry muttered.

“Promise me, promise me you won’t stop looking.” She said grabbing his wrist in a bruising grip.

“I promise.” Harry said covering her hand in his, “I hope you find someone who loves you like you deserve.” He said looking up into her eyes which were now shiny with tears.

Parvati then lunged forward and hugged him tightly. He was surprised but returned the embrace. After a few minutes, she pulled away and ran into the house with a tearful, “Goodbye, Harry.”

Harry stood up heartsick and tired and made his way back to his rooms. He had to pack. He was leaving for Kanyakumari in the morning.

~*~

**Australia**

Harry travelled all over India and China going where he pleased, wherever took his fancy, learning new things about the place he was and its native magic as he went. He was amazed at the differences in the way magic felt in the different parts of the world. He travelled to Japan and South East Asia going to both magical and muggle tourist spots before wandering south to Australia and New Zealand.

His letters home to his friends were filled with his travels and the wonder that he felt at the thought that it was him, the boy who had lived in a cupboard for the first years of his life who was standing here in this strange place.

He travelled around New Zealand and Tanzania before moving to Australia and wandered around some more sticking mostly to the magical centres and muggle cities before he decided to do some studying on the magical creatures that were unique to the country. They were rather strange even for magical creatures.

Hagrid told him of an old friend who had moved to Australia to take care of a magical creature reserve deep in the Australian outback and Harry headed there with a letter of introduction from Hagrid.

Harry’s first meeting with Gamekeeper Ora Haroldson was not what he was expecting. He had thought he might be meeting another half-giant like Hagrid but the woman was a diminutive 4’11” and dwarfed by most of the creatures in her care. She had intense eyes a shade of blue that was close to violet that looked like they could subdue the fiercest of her charges with a single glare and her long blonde hair was braided tightly around her head in a complicated pattern.

Ora – as she asked him to call her - was scarily efficient and knew every facet and quirk of each of her numerous charges. After reading Hagrid’s letter she chuckled quietly for a minute and then agreed to teach Harry what she knew about the many creatures under her care.

Harry found a room for rent in the nearby wizarding village and got settled. He went to the reserve every morning and spend the day doing the rounds with the tiny gamekeeper as she told him everything she knew about the plants and animals and magical creatures they might meet. Harry had found that he still retained his gift for parseltongue despite the removal of the Horcrux making him believe that there might indeed be parselmouths in the Potter family.  

This helped him immensely especially with the rainbow snakes and dirawongs. Some creatures like the drop bears terrified Harry with their fearsome claws and teeth and their habit of dropping suddenly on their victims as the name indicated.

Every evening Harry would wander exhausted into the only pub in the little village and grab a pint along with whatever food was on offer that evening before he retreated to his rooms, collapsed in bed, and would wake the next day to do it all over again. The only change was during the weekends when he would carry one or more of Ora’s books on magical creatures with him to the pub and have a leisurely lunch while he did his reading and people watched. He would stay till dinnertime, have his meal and then leave to go back to his lonely bed.

Harry hadn’t really felt the desire to start anything with anyone since his break-up with Parvati. Occasionally women would hit on him but he was never really interested and turned them down as politely as possible.

On a weekend a couple of weeks after he had first arrived at the Reserve, Harry was sitting in his corner at the pub and enjoying his Lager while trying to decipher what the author of the book he was reading was trying to say when he heard a low smooth voice with a distinctive Australian accent speak.

“Well, hello gorgeous. Haven’t seen you around here before.” The man said.

“I’ve been here for a couple of weeks now so you must be the one who’s new,” Harry said without looking up from his book.

“Or maybe I just got back from holiday.” The voice said laughingly.

Harry finally looked up to see a tall blonde man looking down at him with laughing hazel eyes and for a minute he forgot how to breathe. The stranger was tall and lean with a kind of wiry strength like Harry’s and sun-bleached blonde hair that was cut short but still showed a little curl. He realised he was staring and lowered his gaze back to his book a flush creeping up his neck. He had never been attracted to men before, had not even thought about it, and yet this stranger turned him into a tongue-tied teenager with one look.

“Ryder, Ryder Scott.” The man said sitting down in the booth opposite Harry.

“Harry Potter,” Harry said reaching out to shake the offered hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry. So do you fancy a ride? I bet I could give you the ride of a lifetime.” Ryder said smirking at him.

Harry who had just taken a sip of his drink choked and sputtered for a few minutes. When he managed to catch his breath he looked at the blonde and grinned.

“Does that line EVER work?” He asked laughing.

Ryder shrugged a grin still in place, “Hey who knows there’s always a first time. Besides….made you smile.” He said leaning forward a little and taking Harry’s hand in his.

Harry smiled and blushed. He found himself liking this beautiful and confident man.

“You look adorable when you blush, you know that.” Ryder smiled and when Harry just blushed some more he continued, “So what brings you to the outback?” he asked.

“I’m visiting the reserve. I’m gonna be here for the next couple of weeks while the gamekeeper teaches me as much as she thinks I can be taught.” Harry answered.

“Ah, so you are Ora’s latest victim are you? I had heard that there was someone new.” Ryder said relaxing back into his seat with his fingers still playing with Harry’s hand.

Harry laughed and turned his hand over to tangle his fingers with Ryder’s. He felt a little awkward but decided to just go with it and see where it led. Ryder seemed interesting and very attractive and he could do a lot worse than a holiday fling. For once he wasn’t going to overthink his emotions and just go with what felt good.

“So I have two weeks to show you the joys of outback living huh?” Ryder asked before he downed his drink and stood up, “Well come on then. Let’s get started.” he said with a grin.

Harry gaped at him for a second before returning the smile, standing up and following the other man out his fingers still tangled with the others’.

When they got to Ryder’s flat and locked the door, before Harry could even take a look around the other man pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. The kiss was hot and messy and just exactly what Harry needed.

When they broke for breath Harry gasped, “I thought you were showing me the outback?”

“I thought I’d start with my bedroom. Any objections?” Ryder leered at him making Harry grin and shake his head.

“Lead the way.” He said making a sweeping gesture in front of him.

“We could always start right here.” The blonde said as he started nibbling his way down Harry’s neck, finding and teasing every erogenous zone Harry had and some he hadn’t realised he possessed.

“Ummm sounds good.” Harry moaned as he tangled his fingers in Ryder’s blonde curls and held on as the blonde moved downwards, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and mouthing at the hollow of Harry’s collarbone.

Harry sighed with pleasure and pulled his head up for another kiss even as he helped the other man divest him of his shirt.

“I-I’ve never…unhh….done this…ahhh….with a man before.” Harry gasped as Ryder explored his neck and chest with tongue and teeth as his hands swiftly undid Harry’s trousers and pushed them down along with his pants.

“Ooooh, a virgin.” Ryder leered teasingly.

“Shut up,” Harry said flushing and squirming.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” Ryder said his smile softening a little as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips.

Ryder reached down and tugged off his t-shirt and pushed his own jeans down so he was standing in front of Harry erect and proud and as bare as Harry himself.

As he bent to tug off his jeans and socks and do the same for Harry, he nuzzled into Harry’s taut stomach, placing light kisses all along his treasure trail until he reached his hard cock. After giving the head of Harry’s hard cock a single lick he straightened to pull the younger man closer and kiss him.

Ryder ran his hands over Harry’s shoulders and down his back caressingly as Harry didn’t have the strength to do more than kiss him back and hang on. Harry wound his fingers in Ryder’s hair as he kissed him back and held on for dear life since the blonde man’s ministrations had turned his knees to jelly and he didn’t think he could stand without Ryder’s help.

The blonde reached down and ran his fingers over Harry’s arse cupping and stroking before gripping them firmly and lifting Harry. Harry went willingly, wrapping his legs around the blonde’s waist and pressing his hardness against the other man’s.

Ryder pressed closer to rub their cocks together making them both moan at the friction. Harry’s head thunked into the wall as he threw his head back and cried out when Ryder pressed him further into the wall and used one hand to take them both in his hands.  

The blonde man set up a steady rhythm, stroking them both as he continued kissing Harry even though by this point they were merely breathing and panting into each other’s mouths. Soon Harry’s grew erratic and he came with a cry followed closely by the other man.

Slowly they slid to the ground until they were sitting on the floor with Harry in Ryder’s lap. They were still holding on to each other leaning in and trying to catch their breath as they sat there for a few minutes.

“Now wasn’t that a ride worth having.” The blonde said when he had his breath back.

“God that is just….unbelievably bad,” Harry said as he burst out laughing and Ryder soon joined him and they laughed so much they collapsed in a pile on the floor a tangle of limbs.

~*~

After meeting Ryder, Harry spent his time either at the reserve learning what he could about the care of Rainbow snakes that he had developed an attachment to and Ryder’s bed. On weekends Ryder would take him around the country, showing him places that only the locals knew about and introducing him to all the joys of sex with a man.

Harry enjoyed himself immensely with the blonde and there was no push for more. No big emotional involvement on either side. They liked each other well enough and had a good time in bed together and even once at a waterfall Ryder had taken him to but that was it.

When his time at the reserve was up Harry had a hard time convincing himself not to smuggle one of the little rainbow snakes out with him in his trunk. Only the thought of what Ora would say to him if he took the snake out of her environment stopped him. He had a hard time thinking of what he would say to Ryder as well but the other man seemed to know that and made it easy on him.

Ryder showed up on the day Harry was leaving and sent him off with a kiss on the cheek and a slap on the arse, making Harry grin as he apparated away.

~*~

From Australia, Harry went to Africa. He travelled from South Africa up through the continent, across the more war-torn countries where the plight of the people broke his heart. He wished he could stop and do something but he still had exploring to do, both his own mind and the world, so he did what he could for those he met and moved on.

He finally ended up in Egypt and at the magical university in Alexandria, he met Mudaris Ahmed Tawfiq. Ahmed was shorter than Harry with jet black hair and snapping dark eyes. He was also almost the same age as Harry despite being a professor already. It didn’t take much persuasion for the handsome man to fall into Harry’s bed and also agree to teach him wandless and non-verbal magic.

So Harry spent an enjoyable but tiring three months learning how to channel his magic through his body instead of a wand and to do it without uttering a word. With his power levels, Harry had little trouble mastering it. Ahmed was a great teacher but a temperamental lover. His tantrums were epic at times and sometimes their fights would be heard all over the campus. So it was somewhat of a relief when Ahmed declared him proficient enough at his magic and Harry could say goodbye to him and Egypt. For as easy-going as his relationship with Ryder had been this one with Ahmed was not.

~*~

When he left Egypt he kept travelling north into Europe where he stood more chance of being recognised and started wearing a glamour at all times and went by the name Harry Evans.

He travelled through Poland, Romania, Austria and Switzerland before heading to Italy. In Florence on a recommendation of Professor Flitwick, he met with Professor Artemon Alessio who agreed to teach him the basics of duelling and improve Harry’s defence skills. Harry already had decent skills at defending himself but the professor taught him to strategize and think several steps ahead of his opponent. He learned to formulate battle plans and how to use even the most harmless-seeming housekeeping spells to deadly effect.

When he had learned all he thought he could he travelled down south to Corfu where he met Giovanni and Julianna a married couple of muggles in a café who persuaded him to stay with them for a little while. They were friendly and gorgeous and Harry had a hard time controlling his desire for them both with their dark hair and beautiful bodies that they flaunted at every turn. Giovanni had deep blue eyes and Julianna had eyes almost as green as Harry’s and they made a striking couple.

A day into his stay they thoroughly seduced the young wizard and what followed was a very enjoyable weekend where they used him and each other so completely that they were completely sore and exhausted by the end of it. It took him a day and several healing spells to get back to normal but it had been totally worth it.

Harry left Corfu and travelled to the Americas. He travelled through Brazil, Argentina, Chile and a few other ancient sites of magic as well as muggle cities. He also became quite good at the one night stand and was extremely grateful for the permanent runes that Wigheard had insisted he get, much to Harry’s embarrassment, which kept him from getting anyone pregnant. He slept with wizards and witches and muggles, anyone who caught his fancy and disappeared in the morning light.

He had not completely given up on a more permanent relationship but he was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to trust anyone enough to have a life with them.

He then travelled northwards through Mexico to California where he met a woman who changed his life as much as he changed hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to post on Friday...I was distracted with actually finishing the story. It's all done now. Will still be posting it once a week though.

**Penny**

Harry found San Francisco strange. Wizards and muggles mingled easily. It was almost as though the international statute of secrecy was non-existent here. Magic was commonplace and people just accepted it. It was very strange but amazing at the same time. Once muggles left city limits they seemed to forget what they had seen though, unless they had been born there, in that case, the memory of magic stayed with them. One of Harry’s one-night stands had mentioned the phenomenon which was why Harry had stopped by to see for himself. Harry suspected that there was an enchantment around the whole city that protected magic and wizards. 

He was sitting in a café and drinking his coffee. Something he had recently developed a taste for and trying to figure out where he wanted to go next when he spotted a couple arguing in hushed voices. He was dressed in a faded t-shirt and jeans and she was dressed in what muggles called ‘goth’ style. Whatever it was the man was saying seemed to really anger the woman and he could see her gritting her teeth and holding back the words she wanted to say and yet it was the man who finally got up and stormed out just as the server was bringing the bill.

Harry could see that this was distressing the woman so he got up from his place and walked forward. When he stopped in front of her he could see tears in her eyes.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. I’ll help if you want.” He said and suddenly found himself pinned with angry dark eyes.

“Why are all men such jerks?” The woman spat, “You all make me so mad I could spit.”

“I can’t speak for the rest of us but I try to keep my natural jerkishness to a minimum.” He said smiling, “Harry Potter.” He said holding out his hand to shake.

“Why would you want to help?” She said staring at him suspiciously.

“You seemed upset and I could see that the man was being rude to you. You reminded me of someone used to know. She cried when she was mad too.”

“So just because I remind you of someone you want to help?”

“Yes? Isn’t that enough?” Harry asked retracting his hand and putting it in his pocket.

“Penelope Garcia.” The woman said reluctantly holding out her hand which Harry shook gently.

Harry took the seat opposite the woman and asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you stay with him then if he’s such a jerk?”

“Bold aren’t you.” She said eyeing him but he could see a small spark of admiration in her eyes.

“I’ve always wondered why people stay with someone who doesn’t treat them right. The friend I mentioned….she had a boyfriend who was horrible to her and she didn’t leave him until she caught him cheating.”

“I’d carve his balls off if I caught Shane cheating on me.” Penelope said, “I stay cause he is sometimes very sweet and we believe in the same things. We kind of work together.”

“Believing in the same things is not enough, I don’t think. If you don’t feel loved and cherished in a relationship. If you don’t trust each other completely there is no hope for a relationship. That’s what my healer…ummm therapist tells me anyway.” Harry said fumbling a little on the muggle word.

“You’re a wizard then? If you talk about healers then you must be right?” Penelope said brightening and looking curious, “And you’ve been in therapy?”

“Guilty on both counts,” Harry said a sheepish smile on his face.

“What do you need therapy for? You look so young. Or do you guys not age like the rest of us? Are you like vampires?”

“Slow down, slow down. I’ll answer all your questions one at a time. Therapy was for a crappy childhood and other related trauma. I am young thank you. I will be twenty-one this July. We age just like everyone else although we may have longer lifespans than muggles. We are most definitely not like vampires. No one is other than vampires.” Harry said laughing at the woman’s enthusiasm.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried.” Penelope said apologetically.

“It’s ok. I pried first.” Harry said waving it away.

Penelope hesitated, she opened her mouth to ask something and then shut it again. Harry saw this and he smiled.

“Ask. I promise not to take offence. I don’t promise to answer if it’s too personal.” He said.

“I’m sorry about your childhood, but what happened to make it so crappy?” She asked slowly.

“My parents died when I was a baby and I was sent to live with my mother’s sister who thought I was a freak because of the magic. Let’s just say she didn’t like me and tried to do everything she could to erase my magic.” Harry said wryly

“That’s horrible. How can you hate a child for being who they are?” She asked aghast. Harry just shrugged.

“So you mentioned working with the jerk. What exactly do you do?” Harry asked changing the subject.

“Promise not to tell a soul?” She asked and when Harry mimed zipping his lips she continued, “We are hackers. We sort of hack companies that we think are doing something wrong and destroy their websites or post their lies on public forums so everybody knows about it.”

“I only understood about one word in ten there Penny….slow down. So you do something with what do you call it…computers right?” Harry asked smiling at the increasingly flabbergasted expression on her face.

“Oh, my poor deprived soul. How have you lived so long without knowing about computers?” She asked pulling something out of her bag, “Here let me show you.”

“So that’s a computer then?” Harry asked looking curiously as she typed something on the keys and the computer responded.

“This sugar is my own personal laptop and filled with all the goodies I could add so it is like no other computer you will ever see.” She said and proceeded to teach him the basics of how to use a computer.

“Is that how they all work?” Harry asked.

“No, there are different operating systems, like windows and apple but I use LINUX. Things work a little differently with each operating system. I think LINUX is the only way to go if you want to customize things to suit yourself. It’s the only thing for serious programmers and hackers.”

“Oh.” Harry said as he sat back thinking about what she had just taught him, “Do you…do you think you could teach me some things? It just…umm looks interesting.” He said flushing a little.

“Aww, how could I deny someone with that lovely accent who asks so nicely?” Penelope said grinning at him.

“Thank you, Penny. I can pay you for your time if you wish.” He said hesitantly unsure if she would take it as an insult or not.

“No need for payment sugar and I like you calling me Penny. My dad used to call me that.”

Just like that Harry had someone to teach him about computers and all things muggle that the Dursleys had never bothered to teach him.

He began to spend his afternoons with the bubbly goth talking to her and learning some basic programming from her. He watched her hack sometimes and found he agreed with her ideals. He tried it once and found himself hooked. He got Penny to give him more and more lessons in programming and hacking and she was impressed with his progress. He even got hooked on a couple of the computer games and spent hours playing them with Penny and a few people he met online.

He found Penny a good friend and fun to hang out with. She told him she felt comfortable being herself around him and he asked her why she stayed with Shane if she wasn’t comfortable being herself around him. He could see that this made her think. He slowly talked her into leaving Shane but Penny was too afraid that she would keep going back to him if she didn’t make a clean break and she didn’t know how she would do that.

One day about a month after he had first started taking lessons from Penny he heard that she had been arrested and try as he might he couldn’t figure out how someone who was as good as she was at hacking could get caught. He disillusioned himself and hung around the station where she was being held trying to figure out a way to help her. He saw two men who looked like they were in charge talking. From their conversation, he learnt that they were going to offer Penny a job working for the FBI. That was when he realized that this had probably been his friend’s plan and he was happy she was getting what she wanted.

Harry smiled to himself as he made his way out. When he got to his rooms he looked up FBI and the men who he had seen and found out that they were based out of Washington DC where Penny would probably be going. Either way, he figured his time in San Francisco was coming to an end so he started packing up.

After sending a quick message to Penny that he would see her soon and that he was happy for her, he left San Francisco and travelled north and then west slowly making his way to DC where he hoped he would find his friend again.

When he reached DC he hacked the FBI website and looked for Penny. He wasn’t as good as she was yet but he was sure he wouldn’t get caught as long as he stayed away from any top secret files. He had been right, Penny was in DC and he soon found her address.

He wondered if just showing up was a good idea but went anyway. The door was opened by a well-built black man who he had seen before at the police station who quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Umm…I’m looking for Penny. Penelope Garcia.” Harry said hesitantly.

“Harry!!” He heard Penny’s voice call from behind the man before she came up and tapped him on the shoulder and pushed in front of him.

“Harry,” she said again before enveloping him in a hug.

“Hello, Penny. Who’s your friend?” Harry asked returning her hug.

“Oh, this is Morgan. We work together. He just dropped me home.” Penny said gesturing to the other man, “Morgan, this is Harry a very good friend of mine.” She continued dragging him into her flat.

“Baby girl, you know you are not supposed to have any contact with any hacker types,” Morgan said severely.

“Oh, Harry isn’t a hacker… Well, he’s not that good yet. He only knows what I’ve been teaching him.” Penny said blithely.

“You’ve been what?” Morgan asked aghast, “Garcia, explain!”

“Sheesh, alright already. I met Harry here back home in San Francisco and the poor dear didn’t know what a computer was and I couldn’t let him suffer like that. So I taught him all about them and that naturally led to some hacking lessons….” Garcia trailed off.

“Naturally,” Morgan said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause trouble for you Penny. I’ll leave.” Harry said shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

“No, no. You can stay.” Garcia said before turning to Morgan and saying pleadingly, “He can stay can’t he?”

“Fine. Just this once.” Morgan said before turning to Harry, “Hang on…you didn’t know what a computer was? What are you Amish or something?” he asked.

“Or something.” Harry said wryly, “You sure it’s alright?”

“Yeah, yeah fine. Just no hacking alright. We wouldn’t want to revoke the deal you made with the FBI.” Morgan said looking between them.

“I swear,” Penny said holding up her hand like she was swearing.

“Derek Morgan.” He introduced himself to Harry

“Harry Potter.”

“Wait a second. You don’t know computers. You’re British and you have the scar.” Morgan said pointing making Harry raise his hand to his forehead to rub his lightning bolt scar self-consciously. It had been a while since anyone had recognized him.

“Does Garcia know who you are?” Morgan asked moving forward and near-whispering.

“She knows I’m a wizard if that’s what you mean,” Harry said stiffly.

“Wait a minute…You know about wizards? How do you know he’s a wizard?” Penny asked coming closer and looking curiously between the men.

“My mother is a squib. That’s a non-magical person born in a wizarding family. So y’know I have met relatives who are wizards.” Morgan said shrugging, “As for how I know he’s a wizard well, his name is Harry Potter, he’s British and he has the scar, of course, he’s the Boy Who Lived.”

“So?” Penny asked as Harry stood uncomfortably wincing at the description as the other two talked all but ignoring him.

“So….what do you mean so? He’s only the most famous wizard of his generation.” Morgan said looking disbelievingly at her.

“He is? You are?” Penny asked turning to Harry who was turning a nice shade of red.

“I suppose I am,” Harry said shifting uncomfortably and wondering what to do now.

“You suppose. Dude, you killed that bastard Voldemort and only saved the friggin world! You know he would have tried to take over the rest of the world once he was done with your country.” Morgan exclaimed.

Harry flushed some more and shrugged.

“He did that?” Penny asked before turning to Harry and patting his cheek fondly, “Wow you’re a hero and you never told me.”

“I’ve enjoyed two years of anonymity. Please don’t.” Harry said pleadingly to Morgan.

“Aww sugar, don’t be embarrassed. You did something no one else could. And you’re so young. How young exactly did you start saving the world?” Garcia teased lightly trying to make him feel better.

Harry smiled wryly back, “Very young.” He said.

“I’ll say. He defeated Voldemort the first time when he was a year old but the bastard kept coming back and the final defeat was when he was 17.” Morgan said admiringly.

“The first time was not because of anything I did. It was my mother who actually defeated him by dying to protect me.” Harry said fidgeting.

Garcia could see that this was making her friend very uncomfortable so she decided to change the topic while making up her mind to grill Derek on all he knew at a later date.

“So you want to stay for dinner?” She asked the two men.

“Sure.” They answered together.

They ordered pizza and had a good time talking about magic and wizards and hacking and Penny’s new job and everything they could think of. By the end of the night, Harry felt that he had made another new friend and he was glad. It was nice to have friends who didn’t care who he was and what he had done or not done. He made plans to meet up with them that weekend again when Morgan had promised to teach him how to shoot a gun. The agent had been amused by Harry’s lack of skills at defending himself without magic and insisted he would teach him how to defend himself despite Harry’s insistence that he didn’t need to.

The more Garcia learned about her new friend the more she admired him. She had cornered Morgan the next day at work and asked him what he knew about Harry and been amazed by all the things Harry had done at such a young age. More than anything she was impressed by his modesty as was he clearly uncomfortable with all the praise and attention.

True to his word, Morgan taught Harry how to shoot and some basics of self-defence even as Harry was insisting that he didn’t need to learn these things. Sometimes during his self-defence lessons, they were joined by another member of the team that Penny worked with named Spencer who Morgan was helping improve his techniques. Spencer was a genius and he always had something very interesting to say and Harry found he learned a whole lot about the muggle world that he had never known from his conversations with the man.

Penny also insisted on teaching him some more hacking on the sly and Harry was getting better by leaps and bounds and almost as good as Penny was.

About two months after he first showed up on her doorstep Harry was enjoying a nice dinner with Penny at her flat when there was a flash of fire in the middle of the room and Fawkes appeared.

Harry stared at the bird blankly until he flew down to his shoulder and nuzzled his head. The moment Fawkes touched him he felt something settle inside of him and he could understand some of the bird’s trills and tweets. He was brought out of his preoccupation by Penny’s surprise.

“Is that…? What is that?” She asked her surprise making her voice slightly shrill.

“This is Fawkes. He’s a phoenix. He used to belong to a mentor of mine but since he died I haven’t seen Fawkes.” Harry said petting the bird.

“A phoenix? A real phoenix? As in rises from the ashes, phoenix?” Penny asked.

“Exactly that kind of phoenix. I’ve seen him look sick and burst into flame and be reborn in his ashes as a chick.” Harry answered, “Scared the life out of me the first time it happened. I didn’t know what he was then and since I was the only one there when he did that I thought I would get blamed for the headmaster’s bird dying.” Harry continued laughing a little at the memory.

“Wow. So if you haven’t seen him in years what’s he doing here?” Penny asked curiously eyeing the bird.

“I guess he’s telling me it’s time to go home and make some decisions about my life,” Harry said sighing. He had been feeling a little homesick for the past few days and thinking about leaving and Fawkes’ arrival seemed to indicate that the universe thought so too.

“Oh no. Do you have to?”

“I think I’ve put it off long enough Penny.” Getting up to hug his friend Fawkes still balanced on his shoulder.

“Fine, but stay till the weekend so you can say bye to the guys. They should be back from the case by then.” Penny said hugging him back.

“Alright, I can do that,” Harry said.

He wasn’t really in the mood for any conversation after that so he bid Penny goodbye and left. Fawkes’ arrival had thrown him. He really had not expected to see the bird again after he disappeared after Dumbledore’s funeral.

As he was walking towards the temporary lodging he had rented the bird trilled at him telling him that he had missed Harry and needed an anchor in the wizarding world so he had chosen Harry as he had chosen Dumbledore before him. Harry smiled at the bird and assured him that he was happy to have him and be his anchor.

Harry stayed till the weekend and Penny threw a party to see him off even if Morgan and Spencer were the only ones other than him and Penny who were invited. Harry found it a little difficult saying goodbye to these new friends but it was time to go.

He packed up the last of his things and shrank his trunk, pocketing it before clasping Fawkes’s tail within his hands and with a burst of phoenix song and a flash of fire they disappeared to reappear in Grimmauld Place.

~*~

The first thing Harry did after arriving in Grimmauld place after greeting Winky, Kreacher and the twins who had grown in leaps and bounds in his absence was to floo Kingsley to let him know that he was in the country. As soon as he saw Kingsley’s familiar face a feeling of being home settled in him.

“Harry, you’re back. It’s good to see you.” Kingsley said smiling.

“Hello, Kingsley. It’s good to be back. I didn’t realise how much I missed this place until I got here.” Harry said smiling and leaning back in his chair.

“How did you get back? I didn’t hear about it from the international portkey office.”

“Umm…oh Fawkes found me and brought me back.” Harry said, “That’s actually why I called you. I wasn’t sure what the rules were about phoenixes.”

“Fawkes? Dumbledore’s Fawkes?” Kingsley asked his eyes almost bugging out of his head, “I thought nobody had seen him since the funeral.”

“Yeah I don’t think anybody had seen him but he found me and brought me home. I have no idea how.”

“Oh, well there aren’t any restrictions. I didn’t even know they could travel that far. You were somewhere in the colonies right?”

“Yes, Kingsley I was in America,” Harry said rolling his eyes at the mention of colonies.

“So, Harry you finally ready to come join the ministry and become an Auror?” Kingsley asked shrugging off the subject to think about later. He supposed it was fitting that the bird decided to bond with the most powerful light wizard.

“No, actually I don’t think I’m ever going to want to become an Auror, Kingsley. I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve really enjoyed being out of the limelight for so the past couple of years and if I become an Auror it will be inevitable with the first case no matter how small and insignificant.” Harry said sighing.

“I suppose I see what you mean. I am a little disappointed though at not getting to order you around.” Kingsley said smiling, “So have you decided what you are going to do?”

“Yeah, I was thinking of going to muggle university. I made some friends in ‘the colonies’ as you put it. They showed me some interesting things. I think I want to learn more and university seems right.” Harry said.

“Not done learning yet are you? Who would have thought Harry Potter would turn out to be so keen on learning?” Kingsley teased.

“Hey, I’ve always been keen on learning. I just never had much chance to focus before the old bastard was dead, what with all the attempts on my life.” Harry said in mock offence.

“I understand that. Well good luck with your muggle university, let me know if you need any help getting in. I’m sure there are some strings I can pull.” Kingsley said, “As a friend, not as the ‘saviour’. Alright?” Kingsley said raising a hand to forestall Harry’s objections.

“I will thanks, Kingsley,” Harry said closing the floo and leaning back in his seat with a sigh.

He would need to look into how to apply for university. The next academic year was not for a few months. He would have to figure out a way to keep occupied during that time. He also needed a way to get his computer to work in the house with all the magic interfering with it but for now, he would stick to using it in cafes. It was safer there for hacking anyway.

~*~

It turned out that while it wasn’t common there was an allowance for wizards to attend muggle universities. They would first have to answer an exam, to test their abilities in muggle subjects, followed by a couple of months of lessons to catch them up on anything they may be lacking. With his intelligence and hard work, Harry managed to breeze through lessons and was accepted at University College, London for a dual degree in computers and engineering.

Harry had picked engineering as a way to help him figure out how to improve his laptop and figured that if he knew exactly how the muggle devices worked then he could build a magical workaround so they would also work in his home.

University didn’t turn out to be as hard as Harry had thought it would be and he still managed to find time for his friends. Even with twice the course load of most students, he managed to spend time with his godson and go to tea with Neville and Luna. He also found time to spend with Wigheard and even learnt a little healing from the older man, some specifically related to healing muggles.

At 26 he had graduated with dual doctorates in both Engineering and computer science. His computer science degree was actually much easier thanks to his lessons from Penny. His hacking was also reaching new heights with him moving on to designing safeguards rather than tearing them down.

After a while he had gotten bored with just breaking in and needed a new challenge and building the safeguards that nobody could hack was that challenge. He went by the hacker name Blitz for his scar and was now quite well known in hacking circles. Harry still kept in touch with Penny and she was very proud of her student.

As his fame spread people started looking for him in the real world, some because they wanted to offer him a job and some to threaten him into working for them. Harry was able to deflect all offers and keep all the threats at bay thanks to his wards and his skill at hiding his identity, but as things got worse he decided that maybe the best way to get them to stop was to accept an offer.

When MI6 came calling he decided to accept.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry apparated into Kingsley’s office startling the man who was looking over some of the paperwork that was never-ending when one was Minister for Magic.

“Harry.”

“I’m sorry, I thought you were expecting me. I did get the time right didn’t I?” Harry asked checking the time.

“Yes, yes. I just wasn’t expecting you to apparate straight through the wards into my office.” Kingsley answered putting aside his papers.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t realise.” Harry said absently.

“It’s fine. So what’s on your mind?”

“Oh um, I had an offer from MI6 to work for them. Sort of.” Harry said pulling out his improved phone and fidgeting with it.

“MI6? Isn’t that the muggle spy agency? Do you want to work for them?”

“Yes, muggle spies. I think it might be my best option. This way I can still help people and I won’t be in the spotlight.” Harry answered as he took the seat Kingsley gestured him to.

“Alright. That does sound like it would suit you. How can I help?”

“I was wondering if my new employer knew about magic or could be told. And if she should be told about me?” Harry asked.

“Would that be the head of the agency, the one they call M?” Kingsley asked settling back in his chair a contemplative frown on his face.

“Yes. I’ve heard she’s a formidable woman.”

“I did meet with her when I first became minister. Yes, I think it would be best if we met with her and explained the situation.” Kingsley said ringing a bell to call his assistant.

The assistant was surprised to see Harry there but didn’t comment.

“Could you send a message to the head of MI6 requesting a meeting today.” Kingsley said, “Tell her it’s important.”

His assistant bowed and left still throwing puzzled glances at Harry.

“We should have a response soon. So what did you mean you ‘sort of’ got an offer?” Kingsley asked.

“Caught that did you. Well, let’s just say that MI6 noticed my hacking and other activities and has been looking for me. Since I haven’t technically done anything against her Majesty or our country they can’t arrest me but they can make it very uncomfortable for me if the ever find out who I am and I refuse their offer to work for them. Well, they could try.” Harry said smiling wryly.

“Harry.” Kingsley said shaking his head a wry smile on his face, “I don’t know what hacking is exactly but it sounds like you are still up to your old rule-breaking ways.”

“He someone has to fix things. And I don’t break rules. I bend them….a lot sometimes but just end.” Harry said grinning widely.

Just then the assistant came in holding a message which she handed to Kingsley. He read is quickly and looked up.

“M says that since it’s important she has a little time right now. Shall we?” Kingsley asked standing up.

Harry stood up and rather than follow Kingsley to the door moved to clasp a hand around the older man and side-along apparated them straight to the office of the head of MI6 startling both Kingsley and the tiny white-haired woman in the office who Harry assumed was M.

“Harry! Must you? I swear it’s like you don’t even feel the wards.”

“Sorry Kingsley.”

“Minister, you wished to meet?” M said tone frosty.

Harry just smiled and walked forward holding out a hand to the woman.

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter. I believe your technical services has been looking for me for a while now. I also go by the name Blitz in some circles.”

“You? You’re Blitz? How? But you’re a wizard.” M said shocked into revealing her real feelings for once.

“Wizards can learn hacking too,” Harry said smiling, enjoying so thoroughly discomfiting the woman who he was sure was not often caught on the wrong foot.

“So is Mr. Potter the reason you wished to see me?” M said pulling herself together and turning to Kingsley.

“He’s Lord Potter-Black actually, Earl of Gryffindor and Blackmore. And yes, Harry says that you wish to hire him so we thought it best that you know exactly who you were hiring.” Kingsley said sitting in the offered chair.

“And how can you be sure we wish to hire you Lord Potter-Black? We may just want to arrest you.” M said turning to the smiling young man whose confidence was grating on her nerves especially since he had stripped her of her own composure first.

“Harry is fine. On what charges would you arrest me? And please don’t try to say I have done anything but help British interests. I know exactly what I have done. If I didn’t want you to find me you wouldn’t have even found out about Blitz.” Harry said sitting back in his chair and relaxing.

“So you decided to offer your services because?” M asked.

“I enjoy hacking and creating safeguards against it. And I think I might like working here. It looks fun. It will also let me use my engineering degrees. I’ve been feeling bored lately and your agency seemed the best option.” Harry said.

Privately thinking that her Quartermaster would dance a jig to be getting such a talented young man to work for them, M looked at the young man in front of her. The quartermaster had been singing Blitz’s praises even as he hunted the man. There were few who could stand up to her with such ease and she admired him for his ease under her stare.

M pressed her intercom and told her assistant to fetch the Quartermaster.

“You’ll start at the bottom and work your way up like everyone else.” She said.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Harry said smiling.

The door opened and an old man who reminded Harry strongly of Wigheard walked through the door.

“What is it? I was just going to test that new armour.” The Quartermaster said as walked in.

“This is Lord Potter-Black. He will be working for you in Q-branch.” M said gesturing to Harry.

“He most certainly will not!! I will not hire some ponce just because he is a lord.” The old man huffed angrily. Harry found himself liking the older man immediately and grinned.

“He is the Blitz you’ve been looking for,” M said an exasperated expression on her face.

“Really? Why didn’t you say so to begin with?” The Quartermaster said before turning to Harry and offering his hand, “Geoffrey Boothroyd my boy. You wouldn’t happen to have any engineering expertise to offer would you?”

“Call me Harry. And I have a doctorate in Engineering but I haven’t really used it much except to improve my phone and laptop.” Harry said shaking the old man’s hand with a smile.

With one delighted glance at M, the old man led Harry out of the room telling him he would really enjoy working in Q branch.

“So how do you know that young man?” M asked looking at Kingsley who was looking rather bemusedly after the pair who had just left.

“I’ve known Harry since he was fifteen and watched him grow up into the incredible young man he is. Do not make the mistake of underestimating him. The last person who did that is probably still regretting it…in hell.” Kingsley said.

“He killed someone? He doesn’t look like he could hurt a fly.” M said surprised.

“That boy is a soldier. Was raised as one from the time he was eleven. He fought and killed the greatest evil in my world in the past few decades. He did something grown wizards couldn’t do and survived. He can more than take care of himself, but I am very fond of the boy, as is the rest of the magical community as you can imagine since he rid us of that Evil bastard and his followers, so I suggest you take good care of him.” Kingsley said fixing M with a hard stare.

She returned the look, “If he’s so famous and beloved why does he want to come work for me?”

Kingsley laughed, “That boy has never been comfortable with his fame. He is trying to avoid it and everything that comes with it by hiding in your world. I think he believes that if he hides here long enough everyone will forget about him and what he did.” He said.

“Then Q-branch will suit him just fine. If he’s as good as Q thinks he is then he will probably be losing his name and taking the designation R in a year or two.” M said leaning back in her chair, “Don’t worry Minister I’ll take good care of your boy.”

“Good.” Kingsley said standing up, “Oh and could you tell Harry to come see me when he’s done here today?” he said and with a nod to the woman he apparated out.

“I really wish I could do that might come in handy to get away from the bloody prime minister,” M muttered to herself as she went back to her work.

~*~ 

Harry enjoyed his tour of Q-branch with the Quartermaster. It looked like a grown-up’s playground, a place to build the best toys and it seemed like that was the way Q treated it. The old man was so enthusiastic about his work and clearly loved every aspect of it that Harry was sure he wouldn’t have any issues working with him. All through the tour while Q introduced him to his co-workers in the cyber division the older man peppered him with questions on the safeguards that he had programmed and the hacks he had performed, exclaiming in wonder and sometimes making suggestions on possible uses for them.

His new co-workers seemed happy enough to meet him and welcome him to the team and Harry could see that they had questions for him but Q was monopolising him and they didn’t get a chance. When the tour ended an intern handed him a message from M which told him that he was expected in Kingsley’s office after he was done signing the HR forms he needed to start work the next week.

After spending an hour signing the endless amounts of paperwork that seemed to be required for government work everywhere, Harry was left with a cramping hand and a feeling of gratitude that at least it wasn’t magical contracts requiring him to sign with blood and magic.

He apparated into Kingsley’s office again without thinking about it startling the man again.

“Harry!”

“Sorry, Kingsley.”

“It’s not that I mind that you can do that, in emergencies. Let’s leave the apparating in and out of my office to emergencies and situations which require secrecy, shall we? I would like a little privacy otherwise.” Kingsley said with an exasperated huff.

“Alright, I promise,” Harry said holding up a hand sheepishly.

“Anyway, all settled in? The head of what was it, Q branch treating you well?”

“Yeah, he seems like a nice man. Loves his work, you could even say he’s obsessed with it. A bit behind the times with his computers, but that’s why he needs me.” Harry said, shrugging and sitting down in the chair opposite Kingsley.

“So you’re going to be sort of our liaison with the muggle spies. Are you alright with that?” Kingsley asked

“Yes, I think I’ll be fine. I report to you right?” Harry said

“Yes, only to me. I admit that the idea has some merit now that I think about it. I’m surprised that nobody has thought of it before. This way you can push anything remotely magical our way and we can handle it and if there is a threat, god forbid, like with Voldemort and we need to protect them then we already have someone in place. Maybe we can look into getting someone else into that place as well.” Kingsley said warming to his topic the longer he talked.

“No,” Harry said before he could think about it. The thought of his world being invaded by another wizard was almost unbearable, “Let’s just see how I get on first shall we?” he said slowly once he calmed down a little.

Kingsley could see that he was upset so he just nodded and decided not to push it.

“Alright, I think I’ll head home if there’s nothing else?” Harry said getting up and preparing to apparate.

“No, nothing else and use the door will you. Emergencies only remember.”

“Right, right,” Harry said smiling sheepishly as he opened the door and walked out closing it gently behind him.

He nodded to Kingsley’s assistant and walked towards the floo networks mind preoccupied with his day when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Hermione coming towards him and his expression hardened.

“Hermione.” He greeted coldly.

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” 

“Are you going to accuse me of something I didn’t do again?” Harry asked. At her wince, he would have felt a little bad but he was done taking shit from people who were supposed to be his friends.

“I suppose I deserved that.” She said a little shame-faced

Harry noticed the looks people were giving him. They had noticed him and he needed to get out of there before anyone tried to talk to him so he grabbed her hand and apparated out.

They landed in the room he had rented in muggle London to keep some of his more sensitive hacking equipment that had not yet been modified to handle the magic in his home.

Letting her go abruptly he turned to her.

“You wanted to talk, so talk,” Harry said and stalked to the only chair in the room. He knew he was not being very accommodating but he found it hard to care.

“I just-I just wanted to apologise,” Hermione said looking around the room filled with computers and servers with wonder.

“For what exactly? Accusing me of cheating when I did better than you in school or something my other ‘best mate’ did?” Harry asked the twist of bitterness clear in his voice as he said best mate.

“Both actually. I was an insecure child and I hurt you. I’m really sorry. I like to think I’ve grown up a little in the past few years and I hope you can forgive me.” Hermione said sincerely.

Harry studied her silently for a minute.

“My mother was the smartest witch of her age and my dad was an animagus by the time he was fifteen so clearly he was not an idiot. I’m their kid Hermione, once I had a chance to focus on my lessons and not worry about people trying to kill me I was bound to do much better than before. I don’t understand why you couldn’t figure that out.” Harry said. He had been wanting to say this to the woman for a long time and was finally taking the opportunity.

“I was insecure. Studying and book knowledge was what I was best at. If I wasn’t the best at that then what was I good for? I thought you wouldn’t need me as a friend anymore if you were better than me at the only thing I was supposed to be best at.” Hermione said sadly, “So I pushed you away before you outgrew me.”

“Hermione.” Harry said sighing quietly, “I was never your friend because of your book knowledge or smarts. I was your friend because you were brave and smart and the kind of person who I thought would stand with me no matter what.”

“I know that now. I’m sorry. I-I after my meltdown at the end of school my parents they insisted I go to a therapist to deal with all the trauma from the war, they said. But a muggle therapist would never understand the worst of it. So I ended up going to a mind healer. It took a while but I figured some things out and I’ve been wanting to apologise to you for a while but I heard you were out of the country, travelling.” Hermione said.

“I did travel for a while. But I’ve been home for a while now.” Harry said sitting back in his chair. He felt that there might be some hope for them to be friends again but it would take time and probably never be the same again. He decided to accept her apology for now.

“If you’ve been home how come no one has heard anything about you? Weren’t you going to be an auror?” Hermione asked curiously.

“I haven’t wanted to be an auror for a long time. I am tired of fighting dark wizards. I told Kingsley that when I came back.”

“So what have you been doing? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Muggle university if you’ll believe it. Studying engineering and computers.” Harry said gesturing around him.

“Really? You’re the last person I would have thought would go to muggle uni.” Hermione said astonished. She looked around her absorbing a little more of her environment, “But, clearly you are good at it.” She said gesturing around her.

“Yes well, I might be doing alright. I had good teachers.” Harry said smiling slightly.

“So how did you get into this stuff? I thought if you didn’t become an auror you would go into research or become an unspeakable like me.” Hermione asked.

“You’re an unspeakable?”

“Yeah, I had to go through some pretty rigorous training for a couple of years, mostly on what not to touch.” Hermione said smiling wryly, “But you were telling me how you got started with this.” She continued waving her hand to indicate the computers.

“Oh, well. When I was travelling I met someone, a muggle and we became quite good friends. When she figured out I knew nothing about computers she was scandalized.” Harry said smiling, remembering Penny’s expression when he had admitted his lack of knowledge, “She insisted on teaching me everything she knew. She’s one of the best hackers in the world.

“Hacking? But Harry isn’t that illegal?”

“It isn’t if the government is paying you to do it for them,” Harry said smiling smugly.

“You-you’re friend works for the muggle government?” Hermione asked surprised.

“Yes, she works for the Americans. I work for our government.” Harry said wondering what her reaction would be.

“You- do they know about you?”

“My boss’s boss knows I didn’t see the need to tell anyone else, neither did Kingsley.”

“Oh.” Hermione said in a small voice, “I’m happy you found something you like Harry.”

“Thanks, Hermione. Look, I know you want to be friends again but it’s not going to be easy.” Harry said seriously.

“I know. I just want the chance to fix things. I made mistakes that year…and before that. I just want a chance to fix them.” Hermione said with equal seriousness.

“Alright. I’m going to be rather busy with work for the foreseeable future but maybe we can schedule lunch on Sunday to catch up?” Harry asked.

“That sounds good. Thanks, Harry.”

“Don’t thank me. I missed my friend too and I’d like to have her back if it’s possible.” Harry said standing up.

Hermione moved as though she wanted to hug him but stopped short after taking a step so Harry moved forward and hugged her.

“I missed you so much. You were my first real friend. You and Ron and I ruined it.” She said a sob catching in her throat.

“I know, it’s ok but it’s going to be awhile before we are what we used to be, you know that.” Harry felt compelled to repeat himself. He needed her to know that while he was close to forgiving her it would take a while to earn his trust back. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

“I know and I’m looking forward to learning who you are now.” She said smiling and stepping back.

“You can apparate out. The wards will allow you just this once.” Harry said.

“Won’t the magic interfere with the computers?” Hermione asked curiously.

“No, I improved them. They are not quite up to the levels of magic that we have in our homes but apparating and wards don’t disturb them. I even have a couple of things I can use at home.” Harry said smugly. He was pleased to be able to show off his inventions to someone who might understand.

“Wow, you’re really good at this. Say, would you be willing to try modifying one of those for me? I want to show it to my boss. Maybe we can introduce it to the magical world.” Hermione said her mind working a mile a minute.

“Sure. When I have the time between work.” Harry said, “Won’t that be something. Computers in the magical world.” Harry grinned.

“It’ll be something alright. Ok, I’ll see you Sunday for lunch?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah. I’m living at Grimmauld place. See you at 1 pm, Sunday.” Harry said and Hermione apparated away.

Harry sat down in the chair and swivelled as he thought about his day. It had been interesting, to say the least, and he hoped it lived up to the promise. He had a new interesting job and the possibility of getting an old friend back. He was filled with a feeling of contentment for the first time in a long time.

He smiled as he apparated home so he wouldn’t get yelled at by Winky for being late to dinner.

~*~

Harry started out as one of the programmers in the cyber division, not quite rock bottom but close. It didn’t take long before however for his expertise to help him move up in clearance levels until he was head of the cyber division by the end of his first year working there. Occasionally Q would wander by and ask for his opinion on an engineering problem, sometimes he would even take his suggestions but mostly the old man stayed out of the cyber division and let the bright young things he had hired run the place.

Harry found he had developed a taste for destroying enemies in cyberspace and took great pleasure in annihilating anyone who attempted to breach the security of MI6 servers. He didn’t enjoy the deaths he sometimes had to engineer using his hacking skills but he knew they were a necessity and the men and women he killed were usually the scum of the earth so he didn’t feel too bad. However, he always made an effort to minimize collateral damage a gained something of a reputation for being ruthless against enemies and extremely efficient at it with little to no collateral damage in the process.

The second year he worked there his clearance went up again and Q started handing him some engineering projects as well as running his cyber team. It didn’t take long for Harry and everyone else to realise that the old man was grooming him to be R and eventually take over the whole branch on Q’s retirement.

It surprised Harry that the current R had no objections, probably as the man was himself on the verge of retirement and not at all keen to take on all the responsibility for just a few years. The rest of Q branch had also come to respect his skills and more often than not if Q and R were not available sought out his help.

Running agents in the field was a totally different ballgame. Harry had to call on all his lessons on strategy that his duelling instructor had taught him, plus the techniques his mind-healer had taught him to keep calm, in the face of whatever was happening to his agents. Despite the difficulties, he found he most related to these agents and could understand them on a level that most of the other techs in Q branch could not.

He soon became one of the most sought-after handlers in the branch, running everyone from ordinary field agents to 00s. He understood the double-0s better than most as he had felt much the same way during his year hunting horcruxes. He offered them advice when he thought they would listen and adapted plans on the fly when they didn’t. For that and his ability to out code anyone else in Q branch, he was soon a favourite with all the agents as a handler.

By the end of his second year, he had worked with all the double-0s save three 006, 007 and 002. 002 and 006 were on deep cover missions in Russia and Saudi Arabia and 007 was usually run by M herself so there had been no opportunity to handle them. He had seen them all in passing in Q branch, of course, when they had come to pick up their equipment but he hadn’t paid too much attention.

When he started his third year working as Q, the man formally announced his ascension to R, the previous R’s retirement, and, with little to no fanfare, he became the one who ran Q branch with Q merely puttering around improving and inventing his toys to his heart’s content. Q used the opportunity to hire some of the best hackers he had come up against to the cyber team and especially the ever elusive hacker who went by Norn to potentially be his R when he took over the branch in a few years.

Norn turned out to be a tiny sarcastic 22-year-old blonde named, Kaylee Hutchins. She and Harry got along great from the first meeting. They had known each other for years having met in the dark web years ago. They had had a fairly competitive relationship with one trying to break through the firewalls the other had created and vice versa but underlying it all was a respect for each other. That respect and affection carried over when Harry managed to woo her into MI6 and she was soon running the cyber –division like Harry before her.

~*~

Harry loved his work but it was hard work and long hours spent poring over design specs and code and invariably tiring. Harry usually stopped by Tesco on his way home whenever he was running low on his favourite biscuits which he kept at work as Winky refused to buy that pre-packaged nonsense as she called it. She refused to understand why Harry couldn’t keep his biscuits at work under a preservation charm so he could have nice fresh homemade biscuits instead of store bought.

Harry was exhausted. It had been a long couple of days and he could barely keep his eyes open as he stared unseeingly at the different biscuits mind a whirl of thoughts on what had been done that day when he heard someone call him.

“Potter?”

Harry turned to see a familiar face looking at him in surprise.

“Malfoy?” Harry asked beyond stunned to see his old schoolmate in Tesco of all places.

***********************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

“What are you doing here Potter?” The blonde asked.

“Buying biscuits, what does it look like?” Harry said snarkily, “I should be asking you that question. I would never have expected to see you in a muggle department store.” He said raising an eyebrow.

“I-I live close by. I’ve been living in the muggle world for a while now.” Malfoy said still staring at Harry like he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“You? You’ve been living in muggle London? Why?” Harry asked shocked into saying the first thing that came into his mind.

“Why do you think Potter? The wizarding world isn’t exactly welcoming to ex-death eaters even if I have been cleared of all charges.” Malfoy snapped and moved to leave.

“Malfoy, hey look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I had no idea it was that bad for you.” Harry said moving to grab his shoulder and stop him.

“It’s fine Potter. Not your fault. You did what you could for me and my mother.” Malfoy said shaking his hand off. But he turned and shot a slightly bitter smile at Harry, “You still haven’t really told me what the Saviour of the wizarding world is doing here in Tesco of all places.”

“I was buying some biscuits for work, my elf doesn’t allow me to keep them at home.” Harry said making a face, “I live and work mostly in the muggle world as well. There was just too much drama in the wizarding world. I’m happy without all that shite.” Harry shrugged.

“So your elf terrorises you and you are hiding here in muggle London? That about sum it up?” Draco asked smirking at him, “Not very Gryffindor of you.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad. She’s fierce, you should hear her ‘mom’ voice when she is talking to her kids. I listen to her like a good boy.” Harry said a laugh in his voice as he responded to the mild teasing in Malfoy’s tone.

“Whatever you say, Potter. Whatever you say.” Malfoy said smirking, “So you were saying you work here?”

“Oh not here, here. I um work for the muggle government.” Harry said.

“Please tell me you are not their version of an Auror. You’re not a cop are you?” Malfoy asked looking like it physically pained him, the teasing tone still in his voice. Harry was enjoying the teasing. It had been a while since he had exchanged banter and taunts with anyone who really knew him. He grinned.

“Worse,” He said stepping closer and whispering, “I’m a spy.”

“I don’t believe it. You couldn’t lie to save your life. I’ve seen you trying to lie remember.” Malfoy said incredulously.

“Well it’s good that I only work behind the scenes then isn’t it,” Harry said grinning sheepishly.

“Severus would probably hate it….the idea that you followed in his footsteps. He hated every minute of his time as a spy.” Malfoy said his face twitching at the thought of his dead godfather.

“Yeah, he would. But he was so good at it though. Probably the Slytherin in him. I love my job though it’s more creative than destructive, what I do.” Harry said with a sigh as he too remembered his potions professor. He had never liked the man but he was very thankful for everything the man had done for him no matter what misguided reason he had for doing it. He shook off his melancholy and smiled at Draco, “So what do you do?”

“I own the antique shop down the street.”

“A muggle antique shop? You? But why?” Harry asked staring open-mouthed at the other man.

“I couldn’t exactly sell wizarding antiques to muggles now could I?” Draco snarked back.

“No, I mean why would you want to? It’s not like you need the money. And it’s muggles…..you used to hate muggles.”

“The same reason you work, I was bored and like I said the wizarding world wasn’t exactly welcoming to someone with my reputation. It’s nice to be anonymous. Muggles don’t know me or my family’s reputation, they don’t care as long as I sell them stuff that they like.” Malfoy said shrugging.

“I know what you mean. It’s nice to be judged by what you do instead of trying to live up to some reputation you got as a child.” Harry said nodding before breaking off with a yawn, “Oh well I suppose I’d better get home soon before I fall asleep on my feet. Work’s been a little crazy lately. It was nice seeing you again, Malfoy.”

“Surprisingly you’re not as bad as you used to be Potter. It was nice seeing you again as well.” Draco said smirking.

“You too. Maybe we’ve grown up. Now there’s a thought.” Harry said smirking back and causing the other man to chuckle as he waved over his shoulder walking away.

Harry smiled to himself as he picked up his biscuits and paid for them. It had been quite pleasant, surprisingly so, meeting Draco again.

                                                                               ~*~

Harry had taken to having tea on Sundays with Neville and Luna and sometimes Hermione joined them. This week she was there as well. The relationship between them was good again if not quite the same as it had been before. They were both more careful around each other and that was not necessarily a bad thing although Harry hoped that it would ease with time.

Today he was dying to tell them about his meeting with Draco. As soon as they were all settled with their tea and cakes he looked around at his friends grateful once again to have them in his life.

“Guess who I ran into the other day. At Tesco of all places.” Harry said grinning around his cup.

“Who? If it’s Ron then he might be stalking us.” Hermione said grimacing.

Harry frowned at the mention of the red-head, then shook it off and continued with his news, “Draco Malfoy.”

Neville and Hermione choked on their tea while Luna simply sipped hers in perfect tranquillity. Harry didn’t think there was a thing in the world that could shake her composure.

“D-Draco bloody Malfoy? Wow, Tesco is that muggle grocery store right?” Neville asked.

“Yeah. I was shocked to see him there. Turns out he lives not far from the store. In muggle London and wait for it….he owns a muggle antique shop.” Harry said.

“Wow, I mean wow. If it was anyone else I would say they were either lying or hallucinating. How tired were you when you ran into him?” Hermione asked incredulously, Malfoy living and working in muggle London. Wow.”

“I know right?! But I believe him. I looked it up. He does, in fact, own Malfoy’s antiquities. It seems to be doing a pretty steady business and nothing hinky about it.” Harry said relaxing back in his seat.

“You sure he isn’t sneaking charmed objects into muggle homes,” Hermione asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. I asked Arthur Weasley he said they kept a pretty keen eye on the shop and he’s never been in trouble. Besides he seems different. The snark and sarcasm are still very much in place but there’s somehow less….I don’t know, malice I guess behind it. He seemed nice.” Harry said frowning as he remembered.

“Huh. Sounds like someone’s interested in Malfoy.” Hermione teased.

“Hey, no I am not! I’m not.” Harry said defensively, “But it might be nice to have a friend in the muggle world.” He continued thoughtfully.

Hermione just smirked at him eyebrows raised while Neville muffled his laughter into coughs. Luna just smiled at him and patted his hand before getting up to get something from the kitchen. She was now 6 months pregnant with the couple’s first child and almost constantly hungry. Neville who was feeling extremely protective of his wife these days rose to follow her.

Hermione was still smirking at him and before she could tease him any more on his supposed interest in Malfoy Harry decided to change the subject.

“So you were saying something about Ron stalking you?” He asked her.

“Yeah, he showed up at my office the other day. I’m not even sure how he got down there as there is no way he has the clearance to get down into the department. I suspect he stole his father’s access pass.” Hermione said sobering immediately and frowning her teeth caught in her bottom lip as she thought of their former friend.

“Oh, what did he want then?” Harry asked also frowning.

“Something about how I should forgive him and take him back and what a catch he is. The usual shit. I think his latest attempt at romance fell flat again. Since Lavender dumped him shortly after I did he hasn’t had a relationship that lasted more than a night. What woman wants a spoiled selfish little mama’s boy?” Hermione said grimacing at the thought of how close she had come to marrying Ron.

“Pretty sure no man would want that either,” Harry said wryly, making her laugh and shake her head at him.

“True.”

“He’s still working for the twins, right? Stacking shelves and doing inventory?” Harry asked. He had kept his distance from most of the Weasleys since he finished school. The twins, Arthur and Bill were the only ones who he had occasional contact with. He saw Arthur occasionally when trying to figure out the legalities of his modifications on his tech. The twins wouldn’t let him buy his way out of the joke shop business that was thriving, saying that just because their brother was a prat didn’t mean they were letting Harry off so easy.

They were still the same easy-going fun people they had always been. Almost losing Fred in the war had only strengthened their need to enjoy everything life had to offer and help others do the same; they still treated Harry as the little brother they never had. Bill, of course, helped Harry manage his money and all the businesses that his parents and Sirius had left him.

Harry had heard that Ginny was dating someone on the same Quidditch team as her and she seemed happy. She was usually polite whenever she ran into him in the joke shop but they would never be friends and Harry was alright with that.

“Yeah, nobody else would hire him. It was only Molly nagging that got him this job.” Hermione said drawing him out of his reverie.

“I’m glad he doesn’t know where I live or work. If he did come to Grimmauld place the wards would toss him into the Thames though and I doubt he knows muggle London well enough to find me at work.” Harry said shrugging.

“You’re lucky. I wish I could place wards specific to him on my office.” Hermione grumbled.

“Oh, you can. A friend of mine gave me the idea when I was in China and I tweaked it so you can tune your wards to repel a specific person. I’ll teach it to you.” Harry said.

“Would you? Thanks, Harry.” Hermione said taking a biscuit from the plate and nibbling on it. Harry nodded as Neville and Luna came back and sat down.

“What were you talking about?” Neville asked as he settled himself.

“Ron, being annoying. Harry’s going to teach me to tune my wards to repel him. I think a nice dunk in the Thames or failing that the fountain in the ministry atrium would be ideal.” Hermione said smiling.

Neville snorted at that, “I doubt it will deter him much. He’s not changed at all from the lazy selfish boy he used to be. He’s still so convinced that he’s right about everything and Molly doesn’t help with the way she spoils her ‘baby’.”

“He is a very sad young man,” Luna said in her smooth quiet voice and Neville shot her a look of such adoration that it made Harry and Hermione feel like they were intruding a little.

“So…changing the subject. How’s the new greenhouse doing Nev?” Harry asked determined to steer away from unpleasant subjects. As Neville launched into an account of the work being done on the new greenhouse he was having built and the new plants he was planning to have in it Harry listened with half a ear while wondering if he could really be interested in Malfoy.

The rest of the visit passed companionably in a discussion of Luna’s pregnancy and the potential for Neville’s new greenhouse. Luna also talked about some of the magical creatures she was hoping to breed over the next year once the baby was born.

                                                                               ~*~

Two weeks later when he spotted Malfoy in Tesco again Harry had his answer. He was definitely interested. Malfoy looked good. His long blonde hair was held back in a ponytail by some kind of band that Harry was sure was charmed and he was dressed in a well-fitted suit in the latest muggle fashion that showed off his lithe form to perfection. The man had a delectable arse that was for sure. Harry eyed the man for a few minutes until the blonde felt his stare and turned to meet his gaze.

“Potter.” He greeted with a nod of his head before going back to examining the shelf in front of him.

“Malfoy.” Harry returned wondering how to go about asking his old school rival out. He finally chickened out and just went back to looking for what he had come to buy. As he turned away he didn’t notice the disappointed look that Malfoy shot his departing back.

This went on for a few weeks. Every time Harry would be determined to say something, make conversation at least but he always froze unsure what to say. Finding himself tongue-tied around a crush for the first time since he had been in school was not a pleasant thing.

Then work started getting more and more hectic with Q giving Harry more and more responsibility so he didn’t get the chance to run into Malfoy in the shop for a month. Harry had a feeling that old Boothroyd was planning to retire sooner rather than later although the older man was cagey about it when asked.

When he finally managed to make it into the Tesco at a reasonable hour Harry was hoping to spot Malfoy again and was disappointed when a scan of the aisles produced no silver- blonde head. He sighed disappointedly as he turned to look for his treats.

As he was picking up a package of haribos for Luna who had recently developed a taste for them he heard a voice he had been hoping to hear.

“Back again I see. I was wondering if you were avoiding me.” Malfoy said smirking at him.

“I uh….work has been extra busy lately. My boss might be thinking of retiring I think.” Harry said stuttering although he managed to control his blush a little.

“I see. Well, I hope it goes well for you.” Malfoy said turning around as though to leave.

“Ummm Malfoy. I um…I’m taking Teddy up to teach him how to fly on Saturday. Would you like to come along and after his lesson we can play a little Quidditch?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Teddy?” Malfoy asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Teddy Lupin, my godson. I try to spend some time on Saturday’s with him and Andromeda Tonks.” Harry said.

“Ah, the werewolf and my cousin’s son.” Draco said causing Harry to stiffen slightly, “I’d like that. My mother would probably have a fit but I would like to meet my cousin if you think my aunt will allow it.” Draco said sincerely grey eyes intent on Harry’s face.

“I’m sure Andromeda wouldn’t mind having you over for lunch as well. Why don’t we meet at your shop around noon on Saturday and we can apparate there?” Harry said pleased with Draco’s words.

“You will ask her beforehand, won’t you?”

“Yes, yes. I’ll ask.” Harry said rolling his eyes.

“Alright, see you Saturday,” Malfoy said and turned away.

Harry picked up his purchases and practically skipped away with them. He had a sort of date for Saturday and he would finally get to play Quidditch against a worthy opponent. He couldn’t wait.

                               *************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was standing in front of his closet, debating whether to wear his quidditch robes or muggle clothes he usually wore to visit Andromeda and Teddy, when he heard Winky enter the room.

“Master Harry has a date!” The house elf exclaimed smirking at him.

“No, no it is not a date. I am just going to take Teddy flying followed by lunch at Andromeda’s same as usual.” Harry said keeping his face hidden in the closet.

“Uh huh, but somebody special gonna be there, Winky knows, Winky not born yesterday.” She said knowingly.

Harry rolled his eyes and stayed hidden so he wouldn’t be tempted to confess everything.

“So? Who is the lucky witch that Master Harry is going on a date with?” Winky asked, “Or is it wizard?”

“Winky…”

“What? Winky just wants to know that Master Harry is happy. Master Harry be lonely, Winky sees.” The house elf said effectively taking the wind out of his sails.

Harry sighed, “It is not a date. Date implies we are alone together somewhere outside. This is just a chance for Draco to meet some estranged relatives and for me to take Teddy flying. That’s all.” Harry insisted, “And I’m not lonely, I have friends.”

“Master Draco Malfoy? Master Harry is liking Master Malfoy?” Winky squeaked looking pleased.

“I don’t know…maybe,” Harry said flushing.

“Is good. Winky is knowing one of the Malfoy house elves Korby, he is saying that Master Draco is very sad and lonely. Maybe Master Harry be good for Master Draco and Master Draco be good for you.” Winky said nodding to herself.

Harry just stared at his elf and decided not to argue with her. He had never won an argument with her yet. The twins were now old enough to be away from her and were living most of the time in the elf enclave with the other young house elves that were not yet old enough for the bond. Kreacher had also taken to spending most of his time there taking care of the twins. The old elf had really taken to the twins and had an almost grandfatherly relationship with them and they loved him the same way. This left Winky free to boss Harry around and take care of Grimmauld Place by herself which she seemed to be enjoying.

As Harry was struggling to fit into his old Quidditch robes Winky snapped her fingers leaving him naked except for his pants.

“Winky!” He said shocked.

“What? Winky will fix these so they fit properly. No sense Master Harry tearing them trying to fit into robes he has not worn in years. You wears yous muggle clothes and take these with you if you wishes. Winky will have them ready soon.” She said and turned on her heel and left ignoring the spluttering wizard behind her.

Huffing to himself Harry dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled a warm green sweater on over it as he knew that if he was taking Teddy flying it would get cold up there. He ran a hand through his untidy hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed, this was as good as it was going to get. Maybe Malfoy wouldn’t be interested in him anyway. He was probably just trying to get to know his relatives as he had said. Shaking off the uncertainty, Harry walked downstairs and into the foyer. As he opened the door to leave Winky handed him the robes which he shrank and put in the pocket of his leather jacket.

He arrived at Draco’s shop in time to see the other man pulling it shut behind him and locking the door.

“I wasn’t sure if we had agreed to meet here or in front of the Tesco,” Draco said as he turned to see Harry approaching.

“Here. I thought I said.” Harry said frowning.

“It doesn’t matter now. So there’s an apparition point in the alley behind the shop that we can use.” Draco said unlocking the door again and leading the way to the back. Harry followed and as soon as they reached the apparition point he slung his arm around Draco so he could side-along apparate them ignoring the startled look on his face.

They landed in Andromeda’s front garden and Harry let his hand drop immediately as he didn’t want Draco to be uncomfortable. Andromeda lived in a cosy little cottage in one of the few wizarding villages in Britain and Teddy was going to primary school in the village.

Harry walked forward and pushed open the door calling out as he entered.

“Andi, Teddy?”

Immediately they heard the sound of running footsteps and Harry grinned as he saw his godson pelting towards him.

“Uncle Harry,” Teddy said throwing himself at Harry for a hug.

“There you are, Harry. I’m afraid lunch will be a little late today as we had a mishap in the kitchen this morning.” Andromeda said coming forward for a hug of her own. She turned and looked at Draco, “Nephew.” She greeted him with a sharp nod.

“Aunt Andromeda.” Draco said inclining his head slightly in greeting, “I hope this is alright. I did ask Potter to find out if it was alright if I joined you.” He said stiffly.

“Yes, it’s fine. He did ask.” Andromeda said smiling fondly at Harry who was whispering with her grandson, “Teddy this is your cousin Draco.” She said gesturing to the boy to join her.

“Hello, cousin Draco.” The boy said peering up at him seriously and holding out a hand for him to shake.

Draco took the hand that was offered and shook it gently, “Hello Teddy.”

“Are you coming flying with us too? Uncle Harry is the best at flying. Did you know he was the youngest seeker in a century for Gryffindor when he was in school?” The boy said happily as he smiled up at Draco.

“I did, and I’m the reason he got to be seeker so young,” Draco said smiling at a blushing Harry.

“I didn’t tell him that. Fred and George like to feed him stories of my exploits as they call it.” Harry said face pink with embarrassment, “Yes Teddy, Draco is coming with us. Grab your broom and let’s go.”  

They went into the fields behind the house where Harry had been flying with Teddy ever since he had first taught the boy to sit on a broom. In the beginning, Harry had only sat the boy in front of him on the broom, but as he grew older and started demanding to fly on his own he had begun to give the boy lessons and Teddy was quite a good flyer now.

“So are you going to be playing Quidditch for Gryffindor too like your uncle Harry or will you be playing for Slytherin like I used to?” Draco asked.

“I don’t know. Uncle Harry says it doesn’t matter which house I sort into, I’ll still be me, but my dad was in Gryffindor and so was mum and Uncle Harry. Grandmum was in Slytherin but that was a long time ago so I guess we’ll see what happens.” The boy said seriously.

“Alright Teddy, you remember the rules,” Harry said placing cushioning charms across the field.

“Yes, Uncle Harry. Stay within the boundaries of the field and don’t fly too high.” The boy nodded.

“Good, now brooms up, and ….GO,” Harry shouted as they mounted their brooms and took off.

They spent a good hour flying around the field chasing each other around and having fun until Andromeda came to call them in for lunch. Lunch passed companionably as well with  Teddy's enthusiasm keeping the conversation flowing, even if Draco and Andromeda didn't quite know what to make of each other yet .

Harry always held his Saturdays with Teddy sacred as he knew it would soon be over. The boy would be off to Hogwarts in September and Harry would miss him. He made a note to visit Andromeda when Teddy was at school as he was sure she would miss the boy even more. True, she had her friends and her life but Teddy was the light of her life and the reason she hadn’t immediately given in to grief following her daughter’s death.

When the meal was over Teddy went to have a nap, tired from all the excitement of flying, and Harry and Draco headed back to the field to play. Harry pulled out a snitch from his pocket and as he was about to set it free Draco grabbed it to look at it.

“Where did you get that?”

“Dumbledore left it to me in his will. It was the first snitch I ever caught in a Quidditch match.” Harry said smiling a little at the memory of that match.

“Caught? You swallowed it.” Draco teased, “It was an accident, admit it, Potter.”

“Nope, not admitting anything.” Harry said shaking his head, “You could call me Harry you know.”

“Alright, Harry let’s fly,” Draco said grinning as he let the snitch go and charged after it.

Harry whooped in joy as he raced after him. The snitch gave them a merry chase as they raced each other and the snitch. Up, and down back and forth it wove through the field making them chase it all over until finally, Harry managed to roll upside down on his broom and catch it.

Draco gave a disappointed huff, “Best two out of three?” He asked.

“You’re on!” Harry said letting the snitch go again before they chased after it again.

The next two times Harry caught the snitch again and when Harry smirked at him, Draco scowled playfully.

“It’s not fair, I haven’t really played any quidditch or been on a broom in years you know. Not since Hogwarts anyway.” Draco said frowning.

“How come? What happened to all your friends? Crabbe? Zabini? Don’t you see them anymore?” Harry asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to poke at a sore subject but he was curious.

“It’s alright. You can ask.” Draco said sadly, “They’re Slytherins. They haven’t spoken to me since I was arrested after the war. It didn’t matter to them that I was cleared. I guess they didn’t want to be tarred with the same brush as me.”

“I’m sorry Draco. If it helps, you have me and Andromeda and Teddy now.” Harry said placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Harry,” Draco said covering Harry’s hand with his own.

“Come on let’s go inside and tell Andi we’re leaving, shall we. Unless you want to stay a little longer?” Harry asked.

“No, it’s alright. You probably need to get back don’t you?” Draco replied.

“I don’t actually. As long as I get home in time for dinner I’m fine.” Harry said.

“Ah yes, the terrifying house elf,” Draco commented as he led the way to the house.

“Hey, don’t knock it. She used to be Crouch’s elf until he freed her for letting his son escape.” Harry said wincing slightly at the memory.

“That man was nuts. So you are in the habit of taking on other people’s house elves eh Harry? I heard that you had a bond with Dobby. How is the old elf anyway?” Draco asked, “Father used to torture him but he was always a favourite of mine.”

“Dobby…Dobby died saving my life when we escaped from your manor that day.” Harry said voice breaking a little on his dead friend’s name.

“I’m sorry Harry. Didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.” Draco said apologetically.

“It’s alright. I guess we have a lot of bad memories between us and it’s bound to come up sooner or later. And it’s not so bad. Winky my house elf had Dobby’s babies. Twins. I was allowed to help name them.” Harry said smiling sadly.

“That’s good. Winky must really trust you.”

“I suppose she does. Mostly she just enjoys bossing me around.” Harry said laughing.

Draco smiled and turned to push open the door.

“Andi, we’re leaving. Just came to say goodbye.” Harry called out.

“Alright Harry, I’ll see you next week then?” Andromeda asked and when he nodded she stepped forward to hug him, “And you Draco are welcome anytime. But I don’t want to come between you and your mother.” She continued turning to Draco.

“My parents don’t approve of most of my choices since the war, so why should this be any different? I’ll try to stop by during the week sometime and if not then Saturday. If Harry doesn’t mind me barging in on his time with you again.” Draco said shrugging.

“I don’t mind. I had fun today. We could play Quidditch again the next time we’re free.” Harry said smiling.

After exchanging goodbyes they walked to the apparition point and apparated back to Draco’s shop.

“Um so…” Harry began.

“Would you like to come up for some tea?” Draco said at the same time.

“Sure I’d like that,” Harry said smiling as he made his way up to the flat above the shop with Draco.

When they walked in Harry could see that is was a tiny apartment though slightly larger than one would expect from the outside. He could see where wizard space had been used to make it slightly bigger though not enough for a muggle to notice. It had a homey feel to it, with comfortable looking couches and chairs and pretty knick-knacks arranged on the mantle.

“I still can’t believe that I ended up living in a Black property with house elves to take care of me and you live here without any elves,” Harry said looking around.

“Yes, well I wanted my privacy after everything happened and mother just kept pushing and pushing me to marry some pureblood witch and produce the next generation. The Malfoy house elves do still show up and bring food to make sure I don’t starve but I’ve learned to do for myself.” Draco said shrugging.

“About that….if you don’t mind me asking. I thought you were engaged to Daphne Greengrass before the end of  sixth year.” Harry said hesitantly.

Draco’s face twisted in bitterness a little, “Once the Dark Lord fell and I was arrested her family broke the marriage contract. They married her off to Lord Nott a month after my trial cleared me.” He said sadness suffusing his features.

“I’m sorry Draco,” Harry said. He had seen, even with his prejudices, how much Draco had loved Daphne when they were in school and it explained the air of sadness the other man carried around with him. Harry didn’t know what he would have been like if he had lost someone he loved so much like that, but he didn’t think he would have been able to function quite as well as Draco had and his admiration of the other man rose a notch along with his determination to make him smile again.

“That’s what mother doesn’t get. What pureblood witch or even half-blood or muggle-born is going to want to marry someone with the Malfoy name? They wouldn’t even agree to a contract to help produce an heir. What my father did, what I did when I did the Dark Lord’s bidding has tainted the family in everyone’s eyes whether I was cleared of charges or not.” Draco ranted pacing around his flat as he almost angrily prepared the tea.

“Hey, hey, calm down. The tea hasn’t done anything to you. I’d quite like my tea without a side of anger, thank you.” Harry said coming up and taking Draco’s hands in his.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Draco started.

“None of that now. You can rant to me anytime you like. I will always listen. But I want you to remember that what you did wasn’t so bad. You were just a kid afraid for his parents. It was completely understandable and clearly, the Wizengamot agreed.” Harry said squeezing Draco’s hands in support.

“Why are you being nice to me? I was such a prat to you in school. I tried to capture you and hand you over to the Dark Lord before the final battle for Merlin’s sake.” Draco asked searching Harry’s face trying to understand.

“Like I said. You were a scared kid then and I understand why you did what you did. Besides we’ve all grown up now. I like to think we can get past the issues we had as kids now that we are no longer under the influence of our parents and the adults who influenced us before.” Harry answered.

“You want to be friends Potter? After all these years?” Draco asked smiling sardonically.

“Yes, so what do you say Malfoy? Friends?” Harry asked dropping the other man’s hands and offering one of his own to shake.

Draco grinned and took his hand shaking it.

“I should have made friends with you that day instead of Ron. I’m sure you’re a much better friend than he is.” Harry said caught up in the memory.

“I’m sure I am. He’s a Weasley after all.” Draco said with a superior expression on his face that reminded Harry of when they had been children before he broke into a grin, “But you probably wouldn’t have survived if you had been my friend. My father would probably have killed you or offered you up as sacrifice at the first opportunity. He still doesn’t really see that what he did was wrong.” Draco continued sobering.

“I’m sorry. I’d hoped that a little time in Azkaban and all that he went through with Riddle living in Malfoy manor would have changed his mind.” Harry said squeezing Draco’s shoulder comfortingly.

“You would think. But no, both he and my mother still believe all the pure-blood rhetoric that the evil bastard was spouting. They still want pure-blood grandchildren never mind that I have no interest in marrying anyone right now. It’s my  _ duty _  to procreate.” Draco said snorting.

“So only witches then? You’re not interested in wizards?” Harry asked trying to break the tension and change the topic. He hated seeing Draco so upset.

“Why Lord Potter are you flirting with me?” Draco asked smiling a little.

“I might be Lord Malfoy. What’s a little flirting between friends?” Harry asked smiling back.

Draco batted his lashes exaggeratedly at him and they both burst out laughing.

“So how come the most eligible bachelor on Britain is still single? Weren’t you dating the Weasley bint?” Draco asked.

“After everything that happened in the war, I kinda shut down for a while. Didn’t want to feel anything so I broke up with her. She still hasn’t forgiven me for it I think. Last I heard she was dating someone and it was getting serious. And anyway, I don’t think I was ever in love with her, I just wanted to be.” Harry concluded with a shrug.

“So, never been in love?”

“I guess not. I had a thing with Parvati for a few months when I was travelling and we may have eventually gotten there but no, never been in love.” Harry answered.

“You went travelling? Where did you go?” Draco asked throwing an interested glance over his shoulder as he continued to brew the tea, this time in a much calmer frame of mind.

“I went all over. I went to India first and Parvati’s uncle taught me the animagus transformation, from there I went to China, Japan, south-east Asia and then Australia. I had a great time in Australia.” Harry said a reminiscent smile on his face, “Then – “

“No, no…wait, stop. I want to know what that smile means. Tell me about this great time you had in Australia.” Draco said smiling teasingly.

Harry flushed a little, “Well I was at this reserve for magical creatures in the outback and I was refining my parseltongue skills on the rainbow snakes there. It was fun.” Harry said purposefully leaving out what he knew Draco was asking about.

“Uh huh, I know that smile means more than you talking to snakes unless you're kinkier than I thought.” Draco grinned.

“Fine, I met someone. His name was Ryder and he was a lot of fun, both in and out of bed.” Harry huffed sitting back in the chair and taking the cup of tea Draco offered.

“See I knew there was more to Saint Potter than met the eye.” Draco teased.

“Don’t call me that. I never was a saint.” Harry said wincing a little. Draco raised both hands in a gesture of surrender before sitting down opposite Harry and picking up his own cup.

“So you were telling me about your travels.” Draco prompted.

“Ok….hmmm. After Australia, I travelled through Africa to Egypt, learned some wandless magic. Just the basics since my teacher became a little difficult to live with once we became lovers.” Harry said wincing a little.

“So wait, you are telling me that you basically shagged your way around the world?” Draco asked part teasing, part curious.

“I suppose you could say that. I did travel everywhere, Europe, South America, Mexico, USA, before coming back home.” Harry said flushing a little.

“You are so not who I thought you were as a child,” Draco said studying Harry contemplatively.

“I surprised myself a little. Luna says I was just sowing my wild oats since I didn’t get much chance in school, what with Riddle breathing down my throat like that.” Harry said shrugging.

“You still see them then? Your friends from school?” Draco asked a little wistfully.

“Not all of them. I still see Neville and Luna pretty regularly. They’re married now and expecting their first kid, she looks ready to pop any day now and is still as serene as ever. I see Hermione sometimes as well although not as regularly since she’s quite busy with her work. Ron not at all as I said before he’s proved himself to be a real prat. And everyone else from our year sometimes if I ever run into them in Diagon Alley. McGonagall occasionally ropes me into giving guest lectures at Hogwarts but other than that I generally keep my distance from the magical world. It’s so much easier in muggle world without having to live up to or down to everyone’s expectations.” Harry said brushing it off.

Draco stared contemplatively into his cup for a bit then looked up, “I feel like something stronger than tea. Would you like a drink?” he asked.

“Maybe just a small one. I do have to get back soon. Winky will worry.” Harry said looking at the time.

“Yes, you poor house elf-whipped man.” Draco teased as he got up to get them both a drink, “What would you like? I’ve got wine, fire whiskey and even some muggle beer.” He asked.

“Umm, I’ll have the beer. I need to apparate home.” Harry said and accepted the bottle Draco handed him.

“So what did Weasley do? I thought you three were inseparable. You certainly went through the war together.” Draco said sitting down with a glass of wine in his hand.

“I keep forgetting, you didn’t come back for the eighth year. He never really grew up. He’s still the same insecure, jealous, selfish little momma’s boy he was when I first met him. But what you can forgive an 11-year old, you can’t forgive a grown man.” Harry said sighing.

“I was too busy with the trial and then getting my mother settled in the manor to come back to school. I finished my NEWTS later with tutors.” Draco said contemplatively.

“Yeah, and you didn’t miss as much of seventh year as I did even if it can’t have been much fun for you. Anyway that year both Ron and Hermione had issues with me. Ron because he’s an insecure jealous git and resented my title, money, fame….you name it and Hermione because I was doing as well if not better than her in classes. Hermione and I settled our issues but Ron refuses to grow up.” Harry said lost in thought.

“I did hear about that. The papers were full of how the boy who lived cleared his NEWTS with O’s and more NEWTS than anyone else in our year. I’d say that the sorting hat should have put you in Ravenclaw but I’ve seen plenty of your Gryffindor recklessness.” Draco said tipping his glass at Harry in salute.

“The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Every time I’ve spoken to it, it says I would have done well in Slytherin.” Harry said ignoring his spluttering host, a grin on his face.

“What do you mean, the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?” Draco asked when he could breathe again. He had just taken a sip of his drink when Harry had made his declaration and choked when he heard that.

“I argued with it and it decided that maybe Gryffindor was best after all,” Harry said grinning.

“Only you, Harry, only you,” Draco said smiling and shaking his head at him.

“What? Hagrid told me that Riddle was a Slytherin and that most of the dark wizards and witches he knew were Slytherins. Then you sort of proved that by being a git on the train so I told the hat not to put me in Slytherin.” Harry said smiling a little sheepishly.

“I had an effect on you from the first day, Harry. I never knew.” Draco said exaggeratedly batting his eyes at Harry.

“Shut up you git. You look so silly doing that.” Harry said laughing along with Draco.

They laughed together for a while moving on to small talk about their jobs and people they used to know before Harry reluctantly got up, put his almost untouched beer in the kitchen and bid Draco goodbye.

“I’ll see you Saturday then?” Harry asked as he reached to open the door.

“If you’re sure you don’t mind? I mean it’s your time with your godson. I don’t want to intrude.” Draco said.

“I had a lot of fun today playing Quidditch with you, and the more eyes on Teddy the better. That boy is quick.” Harry said grinning.

“I know what you mean, I almost lost sight of him on that small field. I pity his teachers.” Draco said grinning, “If you’re sure then, Saturday. Unless I see you at Tesco.”

“Unless that. Although this week seems like it’s going to be pretty hectic so it will probably be very late when I get to Tesco if I even manage it.” Harry said sighing.

“Don’t complain. You love your job. It suits you perfectly.” Draco said smiling.

“It does. It really does. But how did you know?” Harry asked curiously.

“I could see it in your face when you were talking about it. You forget I’ve known you for a long time Potter even if we weren’t friends.” Draco said a sardonic smile on his face.

“That’s true. I suppose it appeals to both the Slytherin and Gryffindor sides of me.” Harry said smiling, “Alright. I’ll just apparate from here then. Or Winky will send out search parties.” He said as he pulled out his wand and waved at Draco before apparating home.

 *****************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

Things were going well for Harry for once in his life. As R his responsibilities were settling even if Q kept heaping more and more on his shoulders and remained head only in name. His friendship with Draco was progressing nicely. He was surprised at how easy it was to be friends with the other man.

All those years of being enemies had apparently meant that they knew each other’s quirks and weaknesses better than anyone else, even if they had originally studied them to figure out the best ways to attack each other. Now that same knowledge made it easier to navigate around sore spots and help each other around rough days.

They had taken to spending a lot of time either in Harry’s house or Draco’s little apartment even on weeknights and Saturdays they spent with Teddy and Andromeda. Whenever one of them had a rough day they would just show up at the other’s house and they always knew they would be welcomed and listened to. The friendship was easy as it was comfortable as though the years of hate had never existed. They had never tried to move the friendship to more as they were very comfortable with where they were and aside from occasional flirting it didn’t go anywhere.

That was all about to change thanks to one James Bond.

~*~

Harry was working on one of his pet projects when he noticed a flurry of activity in Q’s office and the man himself showed up closely followed by M and her assistant. Q came out of his office just as quickly as he had gone in and came to stand in front of Harry.

“I know you are busy, my boy, so can you point me to your best handler who is good with computers?” Q asked a rather rushed air about him. Harry pointed to Kaylee and the older man went over and spoke to her resulting in her gathering her laptop and following the older man after throwing one quick nervous glance over her shoulder.

Harry wondered what that was all about but he was soon absorbed in the problem in front of him and didn’t emerge until he was interrupted by someone placing a cup of tea on his desk. He looked up to thank the person when he noticed the air of worry and panic that seemed to be trickling down from the upper floors with messengers running in and out of the department.

Harry picked up his tea and decided he might wander upstairs and find out what all the kerfuffle was about. Stretching slowly he walked towards the lift. As he entered the conference room next to M’s office, where the mission was being run, he heard the most dreaded words for any handler.

“Agent down.” A female voice said over the coms. Harry recognised it as that of the rookie agent Moneypenny and wondered what she was doing on what was clearly an important mission given Q’s and M’s presence.

“And the drive?” M barked.

“The drive is lost, ma’am,” Moneypenny said.

_ Wonderful, _ Harry thought to himself. They had lost both an agent and the mission objective, could it get any worse? When Kaylee noticed him and called him over to help her save another agent, he turned his focus to not making the mission worse by losing two agents. They barely managed to save Agent Ronson, 009, by the skin of their teeth. A few minutes more and medevac wouldn’t have been in time to save the man.

He sat up with a sigh and picked up his now cold tea to find Q looking at him a sad, tired expression on his face.

The old man turned to M and said in a clear voice, “I’m done. I’m retiring as of today. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll retire too. It’s a young person’s game. I’m tired of it. You have my successor and he’s ready to step up.” Q said gesturing to Harry.

Harry gaped at the older man in shock. He had been expecting the old man to retire soon but this was a surprise. M’s lips pursed.

“If you’re sure.” Was all she said.

“I’m sure. He’s your new Quartermaster. Don’t let her run roughshod over you my boy.” Q said as he walked out of the room to start packing up his office.

Harry stood there looking after the older man before M called his attention back to her.

“Are you up to the job Mr. Evans?” She asked her gaze boring holes through him.’

Harry didn’t flinch, “Yes ma’am. I’d like Kaylee to be my R.” He said gesturing to his second-in-command who was also looking a little shocked.

It was only after leaving the room that Harry found out that it had been 007, James Bond who had been killed that day. Bond had been one of the old Q’s favourites and he had always saved the best gadgets for the agent. Harry had never personally had any contact with the agent but he was sorry that they had lost such a good agent. The man had a reputation for being the best even if he did also have a reputation for shagging anything that moved.

The rest of the day was subdued with everyone, from management to the lowliest of techs in Q branch, affected by the death of the agent and Q’s resignation. Harry was also feeling the pressure. Granted he had been shouldering most of the burden of being Q for the past year but he had always known that he could count on Q to bail him out if he really needed it. Now that was gone. He also saw the toll the death of an agent had on the agency, not to mention the loss of the list that could herald the loss of even more agents.

When he had helped clean up and get the remaining agents home from Istanbul he went home downhearted. He found he couldn’t settle so he made his way to Draco’s hoping that his friend could help him sort his head out.

When he got to Draco’s his friend took one look at him and let him in going straight to the liquor cabinet and poured him a measure of fire whiskey. He nudged Harry to sit on the couch and handed him his drink, sitting down next to him.

“What happened?” Draco asked after Harry sat staring into his glass instead of drinking it.

“I got promoted. I now run the whole madhouse.” Harry said with a choked laugh.

“I thought you already did run most of it.” Draco said inquiringly.

“I did but my boss officially quit today. He retired, just like that.”

“So why do you look like somebody died. Shouldn’t you be celebrating?”

“Because someone did die.” Harry said laughing a little hysterically.

Draco eyed him worriedly, “I’m sorry Harry, was it someone you knew?” he asked as Harry regained control.

“I didn’t know him. Never met him but he was Q’s favourite. One of the best agents we have…had. I’m not sure I can deal with all the death and loss again Draco. So far we’ve managed to bring them all back, without too much loss of life. But today we lost someone. I don’t know if I can take it Draco. The war was bad enough. Losing Remus and Tonks, watching Teddy grow up without his parents. It hurts.” Harry said putting his head in his hands.

Draco pulled him into his arms and just held him, “I know, Harry, I know. But Teddy has you now. He’s growing up in a loving home with a grandmother who adores him and a godfather who would do anything for him. He’s not growing up like you did, or even like I did. Would he be better off with both his parents, probably. But there are no guarantees in life, Harry. You know that better than most. You love your job. It suits you perfectly. Yes, death is a part of the job. Someone else’s death usually, which I for one am thankful for. I’m not ready to lose my friend when we’ve only just become close. It is also a worthwhile job. Something you can actually help people with. And you are the best at it. So yes, I think you can do this. But if you think that it’s too hard and the losses start outweighing the gains then you can always quit. I’ll be here for you regardless, as will the rest of your friends.” Draco said placing a kiss on Harry’s temple.

Harry hesitated unsure if he was ready to try changing his relationship with Draco. They had only just become friends and there was no one who understood him in quite the same way that Draco did. But he needed this, he needed Draco and to not think of all the pain and losses they had suffered so he moved his head and met Draco’s lips with his own. The kiss was nothing more than the gentlest brush of lips but the blonde drew back surprised.

“Harry?”

“Want you, Draco. Help me forget. I need to forget all the pain.” Harry said looking into Draco’s eyes pleadingly.

“I…” Draco began, it was clear that he was conflicted about this. Harry could see that he was just as hesitant to change their relationship so he decided to push just a little. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn’t help himself.

“Please Draco. Need you.” Harry said pulling Draco closer slowly giving the other man time to pull away if he wanted to.

But Draco didn’t pull away, he leaned in and kissed Harry gently, brushing his lips again and again over Harry’s before darting his tongue out to lick at the seam of his lips. Harry moaned and opened his mouth allowing him entry. Draco licked into Harry’s mouth mapping the roof of his mouth until Harry tangled his tongue with his and sucked on it making him moan in turn. They battled with teeth and tongues, each fighting for dominance until Harry pushed Draco down on the couch and covered his body with his own.

Draco opened his legs to allow Harry to settle between them causing their hard cocks to brush each other and making them moan in unison. Draco smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss as Harry’s hands pushed under Draco’s shirt searching for the warm flesh beneath. Slowly he began to unbutton his shirt from the bottom stroking every bit of skin he uncovered before he pushed it off completely. Tracing the scars Harry himself had given him gently.

“Did I ever tell you how sorry I am about this?” Harry asked kissing the scars.

“Shh now. It’s in the past. Less talking, more skin please.” Draco said soothingly smiling seductively as he sat up a little and shrugged off his shirt before pulling Harry’s cardigan and shirt off together.

“My, my you do hide a really nice body behind those awful sweaters.” Draco said running his eyes appreciatively over Harry’s body and following his gaze with his fingers moving upwards till he reached his nipples which were already hard. He stroked them gently before pinching them in his hands and adding a twist causing Harry to throw his head back and moan.

“I always thought you would be a kinky bastard.” Draco said smirking as he moved forward to suck and nip at the exposed flesh.

“Think… about… me and…. my kinks…. a lot do you?” Harry asked between gasps.

“No more than usual. Just enough I’d say.” Draco said before returning to lavishing attention on Harry’s chest, leaving marks wherever he could reach.

“Uh huh” was all Harry could manage before he pushed Draco back and moved to remove his jeans. As he unzipped his lover he found that Draco wasn’t wearing any pants and he moaned. He quickly moved backward and tugged Draco’s jeans off so his lover was completely bare to his gaze. He admired the hard cock standing proudly erect for him and licked his lips in anticipation.

“Are you going to stand there all day or do something?” Draco asked, even as Harry could see that the blonde appreciated his admiration.

“Oh, I’ll  _ do _ all right.” Harry said moving forward to take his lover in his hand and give him one hard stroke. That drove all the breath from Draco’s body and he nearly arched off the couch.

Harry licked the tip of Draco’s hardness with relish like it was a lollipop making him moan. As he took more and more of him in his mouth hands came to settle in his hair, not pushing or guiding merely stroking gently. Harry began to suck in earnest as Draco moaned and bucked into his mouth. Soon Harry just let go and allowed Draco to fuck his face. His almost non-existent gag reflex was something that Draco really seemed to appreciate. In no time at all the blonde was crying out and coming down Harry’s throat in spurts. Harry sucked him dry making sure that he didn’t miss a single drop, gave him one last lick to clean him up and sat up a very satisfied smirk on his face.

Draco lay boneless for a few minutes trying to catch his breath as Harry scooted forwards to lie next to him holding him in his arms as he placed lazy kisses along his neck and collarbone.

When he could breathe again Draco turned to Harry and pulled him close for a kiss enjoying the taste of himself on Harry’s tongue.

“I’d offer to reciprocate but I’m not sure you’ve left me with enough brain power to do it.” He said smiling lazily, “You’ll have to settle for my hand.” He said reaching to undo Harry’s belt and release his straining erection from its confinement.

Harry quickly moved back and stripped off his trousers and pants, stepped out of his shoes and removed his socks before lying down next to him. 

“Eager aren’t you?” Draco teased as he moved to stroke his lover, making Harry moan as he stroked a single finger along Harry’s cock from root to tip before taking it in his hand.

Harry was so turned on by what had come before that it didn’t take more than a few firm strokes by Draco’s hand before he was coming all over his stomach as Draco watched eyes rapt on his face.

As Harry lay panting and trying to catch his breath Draco kept his eyes locked to Harry’s as he brought his hand up to lick some of the come off his hand making Harry’s breath catch in his throat and his already spent cock twitch with interest.

“Don’t, I don’t think I have the strength to go again.” Harry groaned eyes still fastened on Draco licking the come off his hand.

“Your mouth says that but another part of your anatomy says different.” Draco said pointedly gazing at Harry’s already filling cock.

“Draco.” Harry moaned as the blonde leaned in to kiss him giving Harry a taste of himself.

Despite his protests, Harry thrust his tongue deep into Draco’s mouth chasing the taste of himself and the taste that was uniquely Draco.

“You are so beautiful, Harry. So beautiful.” Draco murmured as he mouthed at Harry’s neck before biting down at the junction between neck and shoulder making Harry arch and cry out.

“Dr-Draco… c-can we move this to your bedroom? As comfortable as this couch is I think something is poking me in the back.” Harry said between gasps.

“Of course.” Draco said standing up and pulling Harry up with him, “You know….what was poking you in the back was your wand. There are so many dirty jokes I could make.” Draco continued with a glance at the couch as they made their way to the bedroom.

“Please don’t.” Harry said laughing along with Draco as the blonde manoeuvred him towards the bed and pushed him down on it. He bounced once as he landed and pulled Draco down on top of him.

Draco straddled his hips rubbing their erections together as he leaned in to mouth at Harry’s collar bones. He seemed to have taken a real interest in them, kissing, nipping and sucking on them until Harry was as hard as rock and couldn’t take it anymore.

Harry moved his hands over the smooth skin of Draco’s back and down to his arse. He cupped the plush cheeks parting them and stroking between making Draco moan and let go of where he had been sucking on Harry’s neck. Harry murmured a quick spell and his fingers were covered in lube. Slowly he teased and stroked at his lover’s entrance, when Draco was close to begging, Harry pushed a finger gently inside causing Draco to moan and push down on his hand taking even more of his finger inside himself.

“Yes, Harry….more. Please” Draco gasped eagerly thrusting down onto Harry’s encroaching finger.

Harry thrust his finger in and out of the other man watching the feelings and emotions chase themselves across his lovers face. He had never seen Draco more open and honest and relished this opportunity to see the normally closed off Slytherin so openly show his every feeling. He enjoyed the feeling that Draco trusted him enough to just let go and enjoy himself even as he did his best to drive his lover out of his mind with pleasure. One finger soon became two and Draco cried out with pleasure now at each thrust until Harry could see that the blonde was close to breaking and removed his fingers.

Harry carefully lined his cock up to his partner’s eager hole and pushed in gently so he was fully seated in one slow thrust. Draco almost howled in pleasure throwing his head back as he arched into the feeling. Harry had to hold on with every ounce of willpower he had to prevent himself from coming right then. He took a minute to gather himself, then grabbed Draco’s hips and thrust upwards setting up a fast, furious rhythm that Draco completely approved of as he moved to match Harry’s thrusts.

In no time at all Draco was coming all over Harry’s chest and the clenching of his muscles around his cock drove Harry over the edge as well and he came deep within his lover with a sigh as the world whited out.

When he came back to himself he found Draco curled up next to him, his head on Harry’s chest nuzzling and kissing Harry’s neck.

“Mmmm.” Was all Harry could manage.

Draco chuckled softly and murmured a cleaning charm to clean them both up before pulling the covers up around them both.

“Go to sleep Harry.” Draco said pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips which he returned half-heartedly finding he had no energy left to move. He did however tighten his arms around Draco as the blonde lay back down and they were soon asleep.

It was the best sleep he had had in years. When Harry woke up he was surrounded in a feeling of warmth and safety like he hadn’t felt in years, if ever. He stretched slowly and turned to meet sleepy grey eyes that blinked at him slowly.

“Morning.” Harry said smiling as he turned to face Draco.

“Morning.” Draco returned smiling back sleepily and yawning.

Harry traced a finger along his lovers featured ending with his lips. As he traced a finger along his lover’s lips Draco opened his mouth to take the finger inside and sucked on it making Harry gasp. Before he could decide that morning sex sounded really good he caught sight of the clock on the wall behind Draco and groaned falling back and covering his face with his arm.

“I need to get to work soon. I can’t be late on my first day as the boss.” He sighed getting up and moving towards the living room to look for his clothes.

“You have a very nice arse Potter.” Draco said ogling said arse as he lounged against the bedroom door still naked watching Harry hunt down his clothes. Harry turned around at the statement and gave Draco a quick appreciative once over.

“Likewise, Malfoy. Likewise. Now get some clothes on before you tempt me to say screw it and have another go at you.” Harry said pulling on his pants and trousers. He fastened his trousers and looked around for the belt he was sure he had been wearing.

“So, are we what the muggles call friends with benefits?” Draco asked and Harry could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

“Or we could try going on an actual date.” Harry said stopping his search and coming up to give Draco a quick kiss. He caught Draco’s chin between his fingers and looked into his eyes, “I like you Draco. You’re a good friend. I don’t want to lose you but I think we should give this thing between us a chance. Don’t you?” he asked.

“A date? Alright, a date sounds good.” Draco said nodding and leaning forward for another kiss, “I don’t want to lose you either. But promise me, promise that no matter how this ends we stay friends.” Draco said taking Harry’s hand in his and squeezing.

“I promise.” Harry said smiling, “Now I really have to get going if I want to be on time. How about we go out to dinner tonight? You choose the place. If I get stuck dealing with an emergency at work I’ll let you know.” Harry said walking away to pull on his shirt and buttoning it.

“I know just the place. If you are going to be late we can always get takeaway and stay home.” Draco said.

“Sounds good. I’ll add you to the wards at Grimmauld Place and we can give Winky the night off.” Harry said grinning as he pulled on his cardigan. He picked up his wand and with one last wave of his hand apparated away.

“I haven’t added you to my wards, you’re not supposed to be able to do that you know.” Draco shouted after him, “That man.” He sighed to himself but there was a smile on his face as he said it. Then he turned away to start getting ready for his day humming happily as he showered and dressed.

~*~

The work day didn’t go too badly for Harry. Everyone was still a little upset by Bond’s death and the loss of the list but things in Q-branch had settled down since there were no major changes, Harry still ran the branch and Kaylee was still his second. He just had to get used to people calling him Q instead of R. The agent who had killed Bond was back as was the wounded 00. The man would recover and they were all grateful for it.

The woman, Moneypenny, had been suspended from field duty on M’s orders, which Harry thought was unfair as M had been the one to give the order but there was nothing he could do, though maybe this would actually help Moneypenny come to terms with what she had done. He decided to make it a point to seek her out and be sympathetic as she needed since most people were wary of her, as though she carried a jinx of some kind for killing the previously unkillable agent. But the pressures of running his branch and searching for the man who had taken the list caught up with him and he barely made it out of the branch in time for his date with Draco.

He had a date with Draco. He couldn’t stop smiling. For the first time in a long time, he had hope that he might manage a relationship with someone. He was nervous about this as it might end in tears for one or both of them and he didn’t want to lose his friend but none of the usual first date jitters. He knew Draco, he was comfortable with the other man and he knew that Draco wouldn’t do anything to deliberately hurt him. He trusted Draco as he did few people and that was the most important thing.

He walked to the closest apparition point and apparated home. Winky was waiting for him fussing over the state of his clothes and what he was going to wear that night but it didn’t even impinge on his mood and he tuned her out as he dressed quickly, gave her a quick hug interrupting her mid-scold and apparated into Draco’s flat.

Draco was in the kitchen getting some tea smiled as Harry walked up to him sliding his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hello.” Harry said as Draco turned his head for a kiss.

“Mmmm hello.” Draco said as the kiss ended.

“So where are we going for dinner? Or are we staying in and ordering takeaway?” Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively making Draco laugh.

“Potter, you are taking me out. You promised.” Draco said still laughing.

“Fine. If I promised.” Harry said mock pouting.

“Awww my little Gryffindor sex-fiend. Who knew?” Draco teased as Harry poked him in retaliation, “If you come out with me like a good little Gryffindor I promise to shag you until you can’t take anymore.” Draco continued smiling at him.

“Well if that’s the case then what are we waiting for?” Harry asked practically dragging him out of the kitchen.

“Wait, stop, you nutter. I’m not even dressed yet. Harry!” Draco exclaimed as he was dragged towards the door.

Harry stopped looked him up and down and said, “You look dressed to me. Is this some kind of reverse of the muggle story of the emperor’s new clothes?” he asked knowing exactly what Draco meant but unable to keep from teasing the other man.

“Idiot.” Was Draco’s succinct opinion as he shrugged off Harry’s hand and headed into the bedroom to change. Harry couldn’t help following to watch him dress and ogle.

“Mmmm you look good enough to skip dinner and go straight for dessert.” Harry said as he watched Draco pull on comfortable muggle jeans and a sweater.

“It’s amazing you got anyone to sleep with you with lines like that Potter.” Draco replied sardonically.

“Can’t help it. I had a very bad influences growing up. Sirius was always full of innuendos and bad jokes. I mean epically bad. According to Remus, my dad was almost as bad.” Harry said smiling slightly at that. It didn’t hurt quite so much these days to think of his father and those he had lost.

Draco came up to him a brushed a quick kiss over his lips.

“I guess I can forgive you since apparently this is genetic.” Draco said smiling, “Now come on. It’s not fancy because I didn’t want to make reservations in case you were late.”

“I’m sorry. Work is just crazy these days what with Bond dying and that horrid list being stolen. Who thought it was a good idea to make a list of all our assets and put it in one place I don’t know. Seriously, the world is full of idiots.” Harry ranted.

“It’s alright, Harry I understand. Some other time we can do fancy. For now, comfortable and fun is what I want too. I had a tiring day in the shop.”

“Oh? Customers or suppliers?” Harry asked as he twined his fingers through Draco’s as they walked down the street.

“Oh both, definitely both.” Draco said sighing, “It wasn’t anything specific. Just a very long day.” He continued steering Harry towards the local pizzeria.

“I know you said not fancy but I wasn’t quite expecting this.” Harry said as he made his way to a booth in the corner.

“We could go somewhere else if you want. But I like the food here and I thought it might be just the thing after a long day.”

“No, no. It’s fine. More than. It’s just not where I ever pictured you going on a date when we were in school.” Harry said. Smiling and reaching for Draco’s hand across the table.

“As you keep reminding me, I was a prat in school. I’ve grown up. And my tastes have matured.” Draco said putting on a snobby air.

Harry laughed, “Indeed. Pizza is very mature my lord.” He teased.

“Of course it is Lord Potter. It is the food of the gods.” Draco returned a smile playing around the edges of his lips.

“That’s Lord Potter-Black to you peasant.” Harry said nose in air before he cracked up laughing and Draco joined him.

When they managed to control themselves they ordered food and ate companionably, chatting about their day. When they were done they made their way slowly back to Draco’s flat.

As soon as the door of the flat closed behind them Harry pulled Draco close and started backing him towards his bedroom as he removed his own sweater and shirt tossing it on the floor as he went.

“I believe you have a promise to keep Lord Malfoy.”

“Indeed.” Draco said turning them around and pushing Harry down on the bed. He pulled off Harry’s jeans and pants. Helped him kick off his shoes and socks and started to crawl onto the bed.

“You’re a little overdressed.” Harry gasped as Draco bent and licked at the tip of his rapidly hardening cock.

“Mmm.” Draco said and then proceeded to fulfil his promise until they were both nothing more than a limp pile of naked limbs in the middle of the bed. Neither had the energy to even pull the covers over them. They lay there catching their breath until Harry managed to find the energy to pull himself and Draco into a more comfortable position and pulled the covers up around them.

“Need clean,” Draco muttered.

“Can’t find my wand, or yours.” Harry grunted tightening his arms around Draco and adjusting his head on his shoulder as he fell asleep.

~*~

The next morning Harry woke up to find Draco already out of bed and in the shower. Deciding to join his lover in the shower he called Winky and had her bring him a change of clothes as he stepped in to join Draco.

“I woke up all alone.” Harry pouted as he slipped his hands around his lover moving lower to stroke Draco’s cock in his hand.

“None of that now. We’ll be late.” Draco said catching Harry’s wandering hands and holding them in his own.

Harry turned him around and kissed him thoroughly until they were both hard and panting by the time the kiss ended.

“Fine, but we have to be quick.” Draco conceded.

“As you wish my lord.” Harry said taking both their cocks in his hand and setting up a brisk pace designed to get them both off quickly as he leaned in for another kiss.

It took no time at all for the kisses and stroking and friction to drive them both over the edge and Harry came first Draco’s name on his lips pulling Draco along with him. They leaned against each other panting and trying to catch their breath before Harry pressed another kiss to Draco’s lips and then straightened.

“Here, let me wash that mop you call hair.” Draco said reaching for the shampoo.

“Oh, thanks.” Harry said turning and tipping his head back so Draco could reach all over.

After helping each other wash thoroughly with more kisses and caresses they dressed in companionable silence before eating the breakfast that Winky had brought. With one last kiss, Harry apparated away.

It had been a very nice date. It had felt like they had been together forever. Harry had never felt quite so comfortable with a lover before and he was delighted. He practically bounced into Q-branch and nearly bumped into Moneypenny.

“Q? What has you so happy?” She asked staring at him in surprise.

“Sorry, Monneypenny right? I’m sorry about Bond.” Harry said sobering quickly.

“It’s fine Q. I shouldn’t have taken the shot.” Moneypenny said sadly, “So, you never said, what has you so happy this morning, if you don’t mind me asking?” She said changing the subject.

“I had a good date last night.” Q said grinning.

“Last night and this morning by the looks of it.” Moneypenny said teasingly.

“Enough about me. What do they have you doing?” Harry asked flushing and changing the subject.

“Oh um. You know that M’s actions recently with the loss of the list and everything are under review. I’m helping Gareth Mallory with the transition. I think he might be our next boss if things continue the way they are right now.” Eve said shrugging.

“Ah, ok. What do you know about this Mallory?” Harry asked making up his mind to research the man at the first opportunity.

“He seems alright. Ex-military, not just a politician, so there’s that.” Moneypenny said.

“Oh well, good luck. I’ll see you around.” Q said as he waved to the woman and made his way to his office thinking it over.

He checked with R and went over the day’s schedule assigning projects and signing off on others until he finally had a few spare minutes to start his own work. The first thing he did was look up Gareth Mallory. The man was impressive. He had been captured by the IRA and resisted their torture and Harry admired him for that. Following his release, he had not been fit for duty again and so had joined politics. Harry thought he could work with a man like that. It was when he pulled up Mallory’s photo that he felt all the breath leave his body in a rush. He stared at the screen in shock until even his techs noticed.

“Sir, Q? Are you alright?” One of his techs names Mary or Margery or something asked. He couldn’t quite remember her name at this point so shocked to see someone who bore a striking resemblance to Voldemort.

Harry quickly retreated to his office and locked the door. He sank into his chair and put his head in his hands rubbing the bridge of his nose under his glasses as tremors shook his lithe frame. He needed Draco. Without thinking about it too much he apparated into the back of Draco’s shop.

“Draco.” He called as he walked in from the back.

“Harry?” The other man asked as he turned away after ringing up a customer and seeing them out, “Are you alright? You look as pale as a ghost.”

“I feel like I’ve seen a ghost.” Harry said running a hand through his hair, green eyes troubled behind his glasses..

“What do you mean, Harry? Come, sit. Talk to me.” Draco said leading him to a chair in the office behind the shop.

Draco sat down on the chair and drew Harry down into his lap holding the other man close enough to feel the fine tremors that still shook his body.

“Harry, you’re scaring me. What happened?” Draco asked holding him tighter.

Harry pulled out his phone and scrolled back to the picture he found of Mallory. He wordlessly handed it to Draco and felt the other man’s shock.

“That….but he. How can it be?” Draco stammered.

“That might be my new boss. His name is Gareth Mallory. Looks a lot like Riddle doesn’t he?” Harry said with a choked laugh, “Just my luck. I was having a good day until I found that.”

“How is this possible? He….the Dark Lord is dead. You killed him. I saw you.” Draco said.

“Yeah, the dark git is dead. Dead and burned. I saw to it myself. No soul remnants to tether him to this world. I guess he just looks like Riddle. But you can bet he gave me a shock. Generous bloke that I am, I decided to come share it with you.” Harry said derision towards himself evident in every word. He was feeling guilty for scaring his lover like that.

“Hey, none of that now. I’m fine. We’re both fine. I know you’re going to research this into the ground. I know you. Come here you idiot.” Draco said pulling Harry into a gentle kiss, “I’d much rather you came to me when you are upset than you keep it to yourself. Alright?” he said grey eyes boring into Harry’s own until Harry nodded.

Harry pulled out his phone and started digging deeper into Mallory’s history and family as he sat safely ensconced in Draco’s arms. They had had a shock but the presence of the other settled them both and Draco just watched his lover work as he held Harry close and let him soothe his fears with the reality of his presence.

“Oh, well that makes sense then. I don’t like it much…..but it makes sense.” He said after a few minutes.

“I forget how good you are with that thing. What makes sense?” Draco asked as he nuzzled Harry’s neck.

“You know that old Tommy boy’s father was a muggle right?” Harry asked and on Draco’s nod, he continued, “Well it seems that Mallory is a relative of the Riddles. Second cousin or something.”

“For your sake, I hope the madness doesn’t run in the family.” Draco said giving Harry a quick squeeze.

“At least he’s a muggle. From what I read about him he’s a pretty decent bloke. War hero and all that.” Harry said shrugging. Being here warm and safe in Draco’s arms had done wonders for him and he was beginning to calm down.

“War hero huh? Then you two should get along fine. You’ve got that in common.” Draco said smiling at his lover.

Harry made a face but leaned in for a kiss that lead to a thorough snogging session that left them both breathless and very aroused and it was only the tinkle of the shop bell signalling a customer that caused them to stop. Draco stood up quickly adjusted his clothes and glared at Harry.

“This is all your fault Potter. Go now. I’ll make you pay for this tonight.” Draco said glaring but there was a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“You promise?” Harry asked winking as he apparated back to his office.

Harry was still chuckling at the glare that his lover had shot him when it struck him how different his reaction had been this time to when he had been with Parvati. He felt hope fill him that maybe this time, this relationship would work.

Shrugging off the thoughts of his love life he focused on his work and unlocked his office door but continued to work from his office for the rest of the day.

~*~

After the Mallory scare both Harry and Draco had nightmares of Riddle returning but being there to soothe each other helped a lot. They spent every free moment together either in Harry’s house or Draco’s flat. Weekends they spent with Andromeda and Teddy with the occasional date night, sometimes in fancy muggle restaurants and sometimes in wizarding restaurants. At first, Draco had objected, not comfortable with going back to the place where his family name was so reviled but Harry was determined that Draco would regain everything that Voldemort had cost him and dragged Draco along with him.

The wizarding places they visited were usually of a higher quality than Harry usually frequented. Places where they could be seen and could enjoy themselves without being interrupted by other patrons or curiosity seekers. Since Harry wasn’t usually interested in what the press or the public said about him and he stayed as far from most wizarding society he didn’t particularly care what they had to say about him dating Draco but he hoped that it would help Draco’s position in wizarding society.

When he first told Draco that the blonde had objected.

“Harry, I…why are you doing this? You know I’m not dating you for this. I’ve lived without their approval for so long I can manage just fine now.” Draco said frowning in puzzlement and concern.

“I know Draco. But I want to help. If there is any way I can help you get your old life back then I want to do it. Let me?” Harry said coming forward and taking Draco’s face in his hands before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Fine. You can try. I know you will try any way you can even if I objected. Idiot Gryffindor. I’d rather be there to make sure you don’t go overboard.” He said smiling slightly as he returned Harry’s kisses.

Harry had also taken Draco along to Neville and Luna’s to meet his friends and after some initial awkwardness they had managed a decent visit together and Harry was quietly confident that this would really work. Even Hermione had not been able to hold out against the sincerity of Draco’s apology and had even made plans to stop by Draco’s shop to buy her mother a birthday present.

While things were going wonderfully in his personal life, work just seemed to be getting more and more hectic what with the list still being missing. It had now been two months and still, they had not seen hide nor hair of the person who had stolen it. No rumours of black-hat hackers being recruited to crack the encryption, no further attempts to hack MI6, nothing. It was nerve-wracking to wait for the thief to make his next move but as they had no leads to chase waiting was all they could do.

Harry was working as hard as he could to shore up their firewalls against possible attack but it was slow going. He had actually started the process when he had taken over as R but with all the other projects this one kept getting pushed to the back of his to-do list. He had taken to staying nights occasionally to work on them. Nights when he wasn’t with Draco he spent working, something his lover didn’t really approve of but knew he couldn’t talk Harry out of.

Harry was working late on one such night getting some equipment finished in time for an emergency mission. Since he was all alone in the labs at that late hour and he couldn’t be arsed to get up to fetch the tiny screwdriver he had in his toolkit across the room he pulled out his wand and cast a quick  _ accio _ and had it winging its way to him.

“Q? You’re a wizard?” A shocked voice asked from behind him.

.                               ********************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

Harry barely managed to catch the screwdriver as it hurtled towards his face before he turned around to see Moneypenny staring at him, eyes rounded and mouth agape in surprise and shock.

“What….how?” She asked still staring.

“Ummmm…. How do you know about wizards?” Harry asked. He mentally slapped himself that that was the best he could come up with.

“I dated a wizard for a while and when we started getting serious he finally explained all the weird stuff that he kept doing. Of course, he ended it once his mum found out and threatened to cut him off. But by then I already knew.” Moneypenny said recovering herself quickly.

“Oh,” Was all Harry could think of to say. He was really not doing well in this conversation, so much for his vaunted brains.

“So? Don’t dodge the question…you’re a wizard?” Moneypenny asked eyeing him interestedly.

“Uh, yeah I am. But you can’t tell anyone about this. Only M knows. Nobody else is allowed to know who I am.” Harry said recovering a little from his shock at being found out.

“But I don’t know who you are. I just know you’re a wizard.” Moneypenny said looking puzzled.

“Good. That’s good.” Harry said laying the now forgotten project down and walking over to the tea kettle to brew some tea. He felt his already tired mind needed some caffeine to cope with this situation.

“So how come you’re here? Working with computers? I thought most wizards didn’t do computers.” Moneypenny asked.

“Oh um well most wizards don’t. But I met someone and she taught me all about computers and I got hooked, went to university and the rest as they say is history.” Harry shrugged, “Besides I was raised in the muggle, I mean regular people world for the first eleven years of my life. Spent my summers with regular people too so I do know how to navigate this world just as well as that one.”

“Oh. Will you show me something fun? Blaise didn’t really get much of a chance. Almost as soon as he told me his mother found out.” Moneypenny asked coming closer curiously.

“Blaise? You don’t mean Blaise Zabini?” Harry asked voice going cold at the thought of Draco’s former friend. He knew how much the absence of his friends had hurt Draco and found it difficult to forgive.

“Yes. That’s him. Do you know him?” Moneypenny asked.

“I didn’t personally know him, but we went to school together. He was in my year.” Harry said coldly.

“I take it you didn’t like him?”

“I didn’t really know him, but I think he treated Draco shabbily. I’m surprised he had the balls to get serious about a muggle…umm, you.” Harry said.

“Draco? Is that your boyfriend’s name then Q?” Moneypenny asked curiously.

“Ye-es,” Harry said hesitantly, flushing deeply as he answered.

“Aww, aren’t you cute. All blushy when you mention your boyfriend.” Moneypenny teased.

“Moneypants.” Harry almost whined, “Stop it.”

Moneypenny just laughed and walked forward to ruffle his hair.

“So tell me about this Draco of yours. Interesting name.” She said as he ducked his head out from under her hand.

“Oh, uh… his family has a habit of naming kids after the constellations. He’s just lucky it was Draco and not something even more outlandish like Scorpius or something.” Harry said grinning.

“Named after the stars. I like it. So tell me more. I take it you’ve known each other since school? Were you friends then? Did you start dating in school? Exactly how long have you two been together?” Moneypenny asked pulling up a chair and sitting down, making herself comfortable for a long conversation. Harry sighed. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this without giving her the whole story.  _ Bloody spies and their nosiness. _ But it would be nice to have a friend at work who knew everything about him, so he decided to tell her most of the story.

“Enough with the interrogation Moneypants. I’ll tell you.” Harry said picking up his project again, “But as I work, I do need to get this finished soon and Draco will kill me if I don’t get to bed at a decent hour.”

“Oooh terrified of the boyfriend. I like it.” Moneypenny said grinning.

Harry grimaced, “I am NOT terrified of Draco. I just agree that I don’t sometimes take as much care of myself as I should.”

“That’s so sweet.” Moneypenny teased.

“Stop it, don’t you have somewhere else to be? Something else to be doing?” Harry asked.

“Nope. I’m just waiting on some intel from the analysts upstairs. Perfectly free to grill you until you confess all.” Moneypenny said smiling and making herself more comfortable.

 Harry sighed but he felt an unwilling smile tugging on the edges of his mouth.

“Alright. What do you want to know?”

“Where did you meet you Draco? How long have you been together? The usual.” Moneypenny said picking up the tea that Harry had just finished brewing and taking a sip, ignoring the glare Harry shot her.

Harry summoned another cup out of the kitchen cupboard and poured more tea. He sat down and took a sip before picking up his work again.

“Fine, yes, Draco and I met in school. Actually, we met before that, the day we went to buy our school supplies. My first day in the wizarding world. We hated each other back then. It was only after school, after the war was over that we stopped hating each other. We met again a year ago and became friends. The dating thing is quite recent actually.” Harry said quietly as the words brought up memories, some which weren’t as pleasant as others.

“War? What war?” Moneypenny asked puzzled.

“The wizarding world was at war Moneypants. You muggles noticed it as disappearances and unexplained deaths. Major disasters like the bridge collapse years ago. Once we killed the bastard who was their leader and his followers were either captured or killed things settled down again.” Harry said eyes distant as he remembered those days.

“Wow. And you? You fought in this war? You must have been a kid then.” Moneypenny asked.

“I was fighting that war since I was eleven Moneypants. That bastard Riddle, who was the leader of the terrorists wanted me dead from the time I was born. He kept hunting me and anyone who helped me until I stopped him when I was seventeen.” Harry said expression darkening.

“Wow. You’re more than you appear, aren’t you? I just. I never thought you were more than a boffin.” Moneypenny said staring at her friend looking at him in new light.

Harry shrugged uncomfortably and focused on finishing his work, avoiding Moneypenny’s probing eyes.

“So, you’ve told me all this….you might as well tell me your name as well,” Moneypenny said trying to lighten the mood.

“I…fine. I’m Harry Potter-Black.” Harry huffed but he was smiling slightly as he said it.

“Harry. It’s nice to meet you. You can call me Eve.” Moneypenny said grinning at him and Harry smiled back.

Harry went back to his work while Moneypenny stayed with him, prodding him with questions about Draco and the wizarding world and Harry responded with questions about her own love life and upbringing. By the time he had finished and was packing up to go home he was sure that he had a new friend who he could trust with most of his secrets and in honour of that he stepped into his office out of range of the cameras and apparated away grinning, leaving a staring Moneypenny behind him.

~*~

After that Moneypenny became a fixture at Q-branch. Whenever she was at loose ends she would show up and usually brought something to eat with her as she seemed to have decided that Harry needed feeding. Harry wasn’t going to complain as he got a lot of good food and Moneypenny always brought plenty of sweets for dessert. She also usually showed up when Q had to work late with some kind of snack that they could share while he worked. It was during one of these visits that they ended up opening a bottle or two or more of wine once Harry had finished his work and talked about past relationships after getting pleasantly buzzed.

“Blaise was a lot of fun. He wasn’t very smart but he had a lot of street smarts, very cunning. I liked that about him. And of course, the sex was great.” Moneypenny said gesturing with her glass.

“That’s the Slytherin in him. They are all supposed to be cunning and clever with the manipulations.” Harry said even though he made a face at the mention of Draco’s former friend.

“Slytherin?”

“Oh. Um…the house he used to be in at school. We got sorted based on our defining characteristics.” Harry said sipping his wine.

“So what house were you in then?” Moneypenny asked.

“Gryffindor, we were known to be brave, reckless and impulsive,” Harry said smiling a little.

“Reckless doesn’t really seem like your style, Q.”

“I guess I’ve changed. I grew up, I hope.” Harry said shrugging, “So why did Blaise break up with you? You said something about his mother didn’t you?” he asked changing the subject.

“Oh he was going to move in with me and then his mother found out. She threatened to disinherit him so he went slinking back like a good little mama’s boy.” Moneypenny said sneering a little.

“Disinherit him of his money or kick him out of the family Moneypants? It makes a difference.” Harry said when she opened her mouth to retort.

“Hmmm. I guess it was kick him out of the family.” She said thoughtfully.

“I guess I can understand where he was coming from. Kicking him out of the family would mean the loss of all the family magic which is a major loss, Evie. Much as I hate to admit it, I get why he couldn’t stand up to his mother.” Harry said sympathetically.

“I didn’t realize. It really makes a difference?” She asked.

“Family magic is the reason I can do this,” Harry said standing up and shifting to his animagus form before shifting back quickly. Moneypenny gave a little scream of surprise before composing herself.

“I…wow. I really….I can’t even. You can turn into a snake?” She finally managed to stammer out.

“Yup. A ten-foot long Boa constrictor to be exact.” Harry said smugly.

“Ok, so family magic helps you do that. Can anyone do it?” She asked rapidly regaining her composure.

“It runs in families. Every family has different gifts.” Harry said shrugging.

“That’s so…I can’t think of any other word than cool.”

“Why thank you, Miss Moneypenny,” Harry said smirking at her. She nudged him in a friendly way and they devolved into giggling together like children both slightly tipsy from all the wine they had consumed.

“You know, I think you’d get along great with one of my friends, Hermione, although I shudder to think what you two would do if you put your heads together. You should come over this weekend and you can meet my friends.” Harry said when they had collected themselves.

“And Draco?” Eve asked arching an eyebrow.

“Of course.” Harry replied smiling, “He’s my best friend.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet.” Eve teased.

“Shut it you,” Harry said and they burst into giggles again.

As predicted, when Moneypenny and Hermione met they got along like a house on fire. What Harry hadn’t realised was that they would gang up together against him and nag him about his habits. Even worse, Draco joined them and Harry found himself nagged into agreeing to take a holiday as soon as the issues with the missing list were sorted. He was happy all his friends were getting along but he felt that he could really do without all this teaming up to nag him. He rather enjoyed curling up with Draco and watching Moneypenny and Hermione plot ways to keep Ron as far away from Hermione as possible though.

Ron, the idiot, hadn’t given up on his idea of getting back with Hermione and even the most pointed wards didn’t stop him from accosting her on her way in to work in the mornings. So much so that she had started wearing a glamour just to avoid him. Harry and Draco, along with Moneypenny, offered suggestions and ideas on getting rid of Ron. Harry still thought the best thing she could do was file a complaint with the Aurors to take care of him and Hermione had agreed that if he didn’t give up in the next week she would do exactly that. Harry had to be satisfied with that as he listened to Moneypenny come up with more and more bloodthirsty plans for the red-head. Despite the disturbing topic, the evening was quite pleasant with Eve and Hermione making plans to meet up and go shopping in muggle London the next weekend.

~*~

Harry was running late for a meeting. He and his chief cyber techs were supposed to be meeting to discuss possible ways to find the list and people who might be able to crack the encryption on it. It had been one of Harry’s best work, even if he hadn’t known what he was protecting at the time. As he made his way upstairs to the conference room below M’s office he heard alarms go off all around him even as the building began to shake.

He sprinted towards the conference room where his people were to see all the screens showing the skull and the words ‘think on your sins’. R stared at him, fear written all over her face, as Harry swallowed and, when the room shuddered, he quickly cast a shield charm around the room to protect them; he would protect as many as he could. The building shook and shuddered tossing everyone around as Harry struggled to hold onto his shield.

He gritted his teeth and held on even as he felt the walls around them cave and crack. He held on until the entire room tilted causing him to fall and crack his head on the floor. As the world turned black his last thought was that he should have done more to save them.

When he came to he was being carried out of the rubble by emergency workers. He tried to sit up, but his head was spinning badly and hurt almost as badly as his scar used to hurt when Voldemort was alive. He fell back on the stretcher.

“My people. Save them.” Harry croaked even though his throat felt like he had knives in it from the smoke and dust.

“There are people taking care of them, don’t worry sir.” One of the emergency workers reassured him, “It’s a miracle you all survived.” She continued as they picked their way across the rubble.

Harry felt darkness pressing in on him again and before he could make more than a token protest it closed around him. When he woke up again he was in the back of an ambulance with an oxygen mask over his face and the EMT was checking his head wound. He brushed the probing fingers away and tried to sit up. The whole world spun for a minute but it soon righted itself as he surveyed the damage to the building where he had worked for the last three and a half years in.

“I’m fine.” He growled as the woman tried once again to get him to lie down, “What about the others? Are they alright? How many people were hurt?” he asked more worried about the other people than himself. He had been through worse after all. A little cut on his head or a concussion wasn’t going to slow him down much.

“I think it’s mostly cuts and bruises for the people who were with you. I’m not sure. I think a couple of people in the floor above you were pretty badly hurt though. They took them to hospital which is where you need to go.” She huffed as she reached forward to touch his head and he batted her hand away.

“I’m fine,” Harry said pulling off the mask and getting gingerly out of the ambulance making sure that the world stayed straight and didn’t wobble.

“You are not fine. You could have a concussion. You really need to be checked by a doctor. Sir, really!” She exclaimed as he waved her off and started moving through the crowd towards where he could see the emergency workers digging in the rubble.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that he sees his personal healer…I mean doctor.” Harry heard Draco’s voice say.

He turned to see his lover looking pointedly at him and smiled sheepishly at him.

“I  _ am _ fine. You don’t have to worry.” Harry said reaching a hand to take his lover’s.

“Yes, I’m sure. That’s why you are covered in cuts and bruises.” Draco drawled sarcastically.

“It’s just a few bumps and bruises. All gone in a couple of days.” Harry said.

“No. Not a chance. You are coming with me right now and we are going right to Healer Drurand to have you checked over. No arguing. I don’t care how fine you think you are you’re coming with me.” Draco said taking Harry’s hand and pulling him along to the closest apparition point.

“But I have to check on my people. Someone could need help.” Harry cried as he was dragged along.

“Somebody was hurt. YOU! And you are not going to worry me any more by insisting that we stay here are you?” Draco said, turning and pinning his boyfriend with a look. Harry could do nothing more than shake his head a little shame-faced as guilt, at the fear he knew Draco would have felt at hearing the news, finally hit him.

“I’m sorry. I should have sent you a message.” Harry said as he allowed himself to be pulled close to the blonde at the apparition point.

“You were in no condition to send a message to anyone. It’s fine. You can let everyone know you are alright once we get to Wigheard’s alright?” Draco said placing a gentle hand on Harry’s cheek and kissing him softly as he breathed his lover in and tried to let go of the sheer terror he had felt when a customer had told him that there had been a major explosion in MI6 headquarters. Draco had immediately shooed all his customers out and closed the shop before apparating right to the site and using every spell he could think of to find Harry. Finding Harry battered but on his feet had been such a relief that he had had to gather his composure before he spoke.

“You have to take care of yourself. I can’t lose you too.” Draco said pressing his forehead gently against Harry’s mindful of the cuts and bruises on his face.

“Alright but as soon as Wigheard says I’m fine I’m coming back to help.” Harry conceded running soothing hands up and down Draco’s back.

Draco apparated them straight to Wigheard’s house and the older man fussed and poured potions down Harry’s throat until he was satisfied while Draco hovered always within reach. The way he kept reaching out to touch and reassure himself that Harry was really there and alright was making Harry feel really guilty. Finally, he had enough and pulled Draco into his arms. The blonde just snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around Harry telling Harry just how worried Draco had been.

“I’m fine. If Voldemort couldn’t kill me I doubt a small explosion could Dray. Stop worrying. See Even Wigheard has stopped fussing and declared me in fit.” Harry said softly.

“I may have said you are fine but that doesn’t mean that you are allowed to go back to work today. You will be going straight home and resting. Tomorrow you may go back to work.” Wigheard said behind them.

“I’ll make sure he rests,” Draco said holding Harry close. After he had composed himself he took Harry home where Winky fussed over him for a while until Harry got tired of the fussing and sent her to tell his friends that he was fine.

“Just one phone call and then I promise I’ll rest.” He said pulling his phone out and dialling M’s number.

Draco just glared as Harry quickly reassured the woman that he was fine but being held hostage by his healer so he would be back at work in the morning. He found out that all his people from cyber division who had been with him were alright and already discharged from hospital but a few people who had been on the floor above near M’s office were in critical condition. A couple of people had even died before the emergency crew could get to them. Harry could hear the anger in his boss’ voice as she spoke of the damage caused to her people and her office, he knew she would be out for blood and he would help her get it.

After hanging up he sank onto the bed his face in his hands.

“Harry,” Draco said quietly placing a tentative hand on his shoulder.

“Three people on the floor above died, Draco, and there are still so many who may not make it,” Harry said sadly.

“But you managed to save the people with you. I heard. You can only do so much Harry. You did the best you could.” Draco said putting his arms around him and holding Harry close, “If you hadn’t been there more people would have been hurt.”

“I just don’t understand why people would do something like this. After all these years I still don’t understand hate like that. I guess I’m still naive.” Harry sighed resting his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“No, you’re not naïve. I prefer hopeful. You’re a very good person despite everything and we all love you for it. Don’t ever change.” Draco said, stroking a hand through Harry’s messy hair that had dust and gravel in it adding to the messiness, “Come on now, you need a bath and some food before I take you to bed.” Draco said trying to lighten the mood by leering at him.

Harry smiled weakly and went along, letting the blonde do what he could to make both of them feel better.

~*~

A couple of days later as he was helping set up the new Q-branch in the tunnels, cursing the state of the wires and equipment they were having to make do with, a new piece of information started buzzing through the grapevine.

James Bond, 007, was back from the dead.

**************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

Harry studied the man in front of him. He looked tired but more than that he looked beaten down. James Bond, the man who refused to die, looked like he was just about ready to give up. Harry could remember feeling like that many times during the war and wondered what the hell M was thinking sending him into the field like this. He needed something to get the spark back into Bond, give him something to push back against and make him feel alive again.

Harry remembered all the times he had been feeling numb and how exchanging insults with Draco had always brought him back, maybe it would work for Bond as well. Smiling to himself at the memories Harry walked up and sat down next to Bond.

“Always makes me feel a little melancholy. Grand old warship being ignominiously hauled away to scrap.” Harry said.  _ Good, a dig at his age. That should get him going _ . Harry thought, “What do you see?”

“A bloody big ship.” Bond growled. Who was this kid who dared talk to him like this? Kid looked like he would snap in half if someone looked at him wrong, “Excuse me.” He said getting up to leave.

“007, I’m your new Quartermaster,” Harry said smiling to himself.  _ It was working _ .

“You must be joking.” Bond couldn’t believe that this kid was in charge of an entire department, he barely looked like he was just out of uni, what did he know about anything.

“Why because I’m not wearing a lab coat?” Harry asked smirking.

“Because you still have spots.” Bond retorted beginning to enjoy himself.

“Age is no guarantee for efficiency.” Harry retorted.  _ Oh, he was fun _ .

“And youth is no guarantee for innovation.” Bond shot back smirking, feeling the ice that had seemed to encase him even in the hot Mediterranean climate finally begin to crack. He looked into Harry’s eyes and saw something in them, an understanding of him and where he was coming from that he had never seen in anyone else. He was surprised that this  _ boy _ seemed to understand him so well. He would have to get to know this man better that was for sure; if he survived this mission.

“007,” Harry said offering his hand to the blonde spy.

“Q.” Bond returned the same way smirking at the younger man.

Harry smiled at him then gave him his gun and radio, telling him the highlights of both and admonishing him to return the equipment in one piece before he left. As he walked out he was well pleased with the way the meeting had gone. Harry thought they had an understanding between them, they would work well together.

When he got back to MI6, Eve was waiting for him.

“Well? What do you think of him?” She asked as she settled herself in the chair opposite him.

“He seems tired. But I think we’ll do fine together. We reached a sort of understanding I think. After we poked at each other about our ages, of course.” Harry said as he leaned back in his chair thinking about the meeting.

“Of course,” Moneypenny said clearly amused.

“Anyway, if he needs more equipment or help in the field I will not be going. I hate flying, it’s so annoying being stuck in a tin can for so long.” Harry grumped, “You will have to go.” He said knowing that this push would help Eve decide if she really did want back in the field or not.

“Yessir Quartermaster,” Eve said grinning and snapping off a smart salute as she got up and left.

~*~

The mission was a nightmare, first Bond killed the thief instead of capturing him, then he fed Q’s prized gun to a reptile, a Komodo dragon of all things, and then he got himself an invite to a private island where the girl he used to get there was killed. By the time the rescue copters came back with Bond and his captive Harry had had enough. He just wanted the list the man had stolen so he could put the whole mission behind him but it was not to be.

Bond came down to Q-branch to see if Harry had had any luck with Silva’s computers. One moment he was looking at the algorithms trying to figure out the key and the next all hell was breaking loose and Bond was chasing Silva through the tunnels.

Harry cursed himself for such a rookie mistake and quickly booted the virus out of the systems and started tracking 007, trying to get him where he needed to go. He took a couple of minutes to go into his office and send his patronus to warn Hermione and Draco about the psychopath blowing things up and wandering around London. He worried about Draco and he knew Hermione would inform Kingsley for him. He knew they could take care of themselves but a little warning wouldn’t hurt. 

Harry was frantically directing the clean-up of his systems and the mess Bond and Silva had left behind them when he heard from Tanner that M was missing. Eve and Tanner had made it through without a scratch and Mallory it seemed had been helpful even if he had been hurt in the process. Harry was impressed despite himself. It made him wonder what the other man would think if he ever found out about his deranged relative.

As Q scanned the GPS on M’s car to find out where she was Bond called with an unusual request. The rules said that Harry should ignore his request and send a team after him, but his instincts told him to trust his agent so he agreed. Knowing that M was with 007 and she agreed with the plan made it slightly better, he just hoped that it wouldn’t end up costing any more lives.

Harry killed time until most of Q-branch had left for the night by taking apart Silva’s computers with prejudice. He took great pleasure in picking apart the viruses and firewalls built into the system and finding the list as well as some of Silva’s contacts and accounts. The list was thankfully only partially decrypted and hadn’t been copied anywhere else so Harry breathed a sigh of relief and set about destroying the list as well. By the time he was done with the list and had sent the list of Silva’s contacts to Intentions to process Q-branch had started to empty out. Harry started laying the trail for Silva to follow, wishing he could be home with Draco and spend time reassuring the other man that he was fine even after the disasters of the day when Tanner walked in with Takeaway.

Harry’s stomach rumbled and he smiled gratefully at the man as he continued working on the trail. He was nearly done when he felt a shift in the air behind him and a quick glance at one of the security cameras showed Mallory entering the room. Harry continued laying the trail while pretending not to know of the man’s presence to see what he would do. Mallory surprised him by agreeing with the plan earning Harry’s respect. He felt that if the committee actually ousted M and put Mallory in her place he might be able to work with the man quite well.

Once Mallory was gone and the trail laid Harry arranged for backup for Bond and M to be mobilised as soon as he knew Silva had reached Skyfall. Tanner and Harry watched as Silva made his way there with a veritable army and Harry began to wonder if they hadn’t made a mistake in leaving it all up to one man. As soon as Silva was close he sent in the backup team and hoped for the best.

In the end, nothing helped. Silva died but so did M. The woman may have been losing her touch but she had been a good leader and Harry mourned her loss. He could only imagine how Bond was feeling considering the complicated relationship he seemed to have with M. After arranging for the clean-up Harry finally made his weary way home to Draco’s arms. Glad to be with someone who understood him so well and gave him the peace and comfort he needed.

*****************************************************************


	12. Chapter 12

The aftermath of what was now known as the Skyfall mission was chaotic as the agency grieved the dragon lady who had run the place so well for so many years. In many ways, Mallory was a pleasant surprise and he was gradually winning over the old guard, especially Tanner in the following weeks. It took some time but a month after the old M died the new one was very much in charge and running things in his own way without causing too much upheaval and Harry found himself reluctantly respecting the man.

He decided it was time to inform the man of exactly who he had for a quartermaster so he put in a request for a meeting with Moneypenny who was now M’s personal assistant and bodyguard.

When Harry walked into the room Mallory looked at him inquiringly.

“What can I help you with Q?”

“I believe there are some things you need to be informed of as the new head of MI6,” Harry said sitting down in the chair across from Mallory and making himself comfortable.

“Well?” Mallory asked when Q didn’t elaborate further.

“We’re just waiting for one more person before the meeting can begin,” Harry said raising a finger to indicate they should wait a minute. There was a pop and Kingsley apparated into the office.

“And here he is.” Harry said rising to greet Kingsley, “Kingsley.”

“Harry.”

“It’s Q now actually. I did tell you I got promoted didn’t I?” Harry answered ignoring the stunned silence from Mallory.

“You didn’t. But I believe Hermione mentioned it. Congratulations.” Kingsley said before turning to face the other man in the room, “Let’s get on with this, shall we? Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister for Magic.” He said extending his hand to the still staring Mallory.

“Y-you you can’t be serious? Magic? Really?” Mallory stammered.

“Yes M, magic is real. Wizards and witches and all manner of magical creatures are very real.” Harry said settling himself in his chair again watching the man opposite him carefully to keep track of his reaction.

“So-so why didn’t Tanner tell me about this? Or someone else?”

“That would be because no one else knows. There are very few people authorised to know about magic and wizards. The PM and the heads of MI5 and 6. Nobody else knows unless they are related to someone magical.” Harry answered as Mallory sat down, rapidly gathering his composure, mind churning with questions as he accepted this new information.

“So you are the Minister for Magic? What exactly is that?” M asked, turning to Kingsley.

“I am sort of the PM for the magical world of Great Britain you could say,” Kingsley said studying Mallory as he was being studied.

“Oh, um, Eve knows,” Harry interjected.

“Harry!” Kingsley exclaimed.

“Totally not my fault. She was dating a wizard a few years back and he told her. She found out about me when I was working late and got a little careless with my magic. That might have been a little my fault.” Harry admitted sheepishly.

Kingsley gave him an exasperated look but left it at that.

“You are a wizard?” Mallory asked slowly and Harry could see the cogs whirring in his head about ways to use his magic.

“No, we will not be using my magic the way you are thinking. I am here solely due to my coding and engineering skills and those will be the only skills of mine MI6 will have access to. If you try to use me or my magic in any other way I will quit and good luck finding anyone even half as good as me. R is good but she’s not as good as me.” Harry said definitely. He knew his own worth now and it had been hard won. He was not about to let some relative of Riddle’s use him or his talents in any way he didn’t agree to.

“Oh, and I will not be going into the field unless it is an emergency.” Harry continued.

“It is your duty to use every resource for Queen and Country.” Mallory tried.

Harry just laughed at him, “For your information, I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black Earl of Gryffindor and Blackmore. I am a descendant of Arthur himself so I’d suggest you keep your ideas of Queen and country to yourself.”

Mallory goggled at his Quartermaster as he got up and stalked out of the room.

“He-he… really?” Mallory stammered overwhelmed with all the new information that had just been dumped on him.

“I have to agree with Harry. If anything Queen and country has a duty to him and not the other way around. If he wanted he could be running the country and nobody would gainsay him. He is also the most powerful wizard in a century so I wouldn’t piss him off.” Kingsley said watching the other man slightly amused.

“And he knows you very well,” Mallory said questioningly.

“I’ve known him since he was a boy.” Kingsley said, “If you have any crossover between the magical world and yours I will contact Harry or he will contact me and it will be handled by my people. If there is nothing else pressing I’ll be on my way now.” He said standing up.

“That’s it? That’s all I get to know?” Mallory asked.

“That is all. You don’t get any more secrets than that Mr. Mallory. The rest quite frankly none of your business. And take good care of your Quartermaster.” Kingsley said and apparated away.

Mallory sat down abruptly wondering what he should do next when Eve came in.

“Sir, you have a meeting at Downing Street in an hour and there is a lot of traffic so you might want to leave a little early. And if you don’t mind me asking….what did you say to Q? He looked annoyed.” She said.

Mallory gestured for her to come in and sit down.

~*~

Harry was a little disappointed. He had expected better of Mallory for some reason. He huffed as he tried to bury himself in his paperwork when Eve strolled in and shut the door.

“Seems like you shocked the boss today?” She said as she made herself comfortable on the desk next to him.

Harry pushed his chair back a little and turned towards her looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“He seemed scared that you might try to take over the world or something with your magic,” Eve said. She raised her hand when Harry went to speak and continued, “I told him you wouldn’t need magic to do it, just your computers. I also told him that you were quite happy to stick with running Q-branch and had more than enough paperwork from that as is.”

“Too bloody right. What on earth would I do with the world? I’ll just leave that to the idiot politicians.” Harry groused as he collected the paperwork he had managed to finish before his meeting and handed it to her.

“That’s what I told him. It seemed to calm him down some. Honestly, he’s not a bad sort. It will just take him a bit to get his head around this.” Eve said as she took the paperwork and looked through it.

“Fine. But if he tries to send me into the field I’m quitting. I will not use magic to kill people for Queen and Country.” Harry said still frowning.

“I will make sure he’s quite clear on that, don’t worry,” Eve said as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and walked out.

Harry sighed. He could understand needing time to get used to the news and he really hoped his new boss wouldn’t try to use him as a weapon. He liked his job and it would hurt to have to quit, but he would do it if he was forced to.

As he was wondering if he could knock off early and talk Draco into sending the evening with him in muggle London Bond walked into his office.

“Quartermaster.” The blonde greeted him.

“007,” Harry said as he returned most of his attention to his paperwork. He wanted to get most of it done before the weekend so he could spend time with Teddy before he left for Hogwarts that weekend.

Bond, he could see, was deep in mourning for the previous M and Harry could understand that. He had had the same complicated relationship with Dumbledore and still missed the man despite all the manipulations the old man had put him through. He looked up to see the other man studying him intently with a strange expression on his face.

“Can I help you Bond?” Harry asked pointedly. He had very little time if he was going to finish his work and leave early.

“Not at all Q, just watching the maestro at work.” Bond drawled.

Harry snorted and went back to work figuring the agent would tell him what he wanted in his own time. After watching him work for a few minutes Bond left as quietly as he had arrived and after puzzling over it for a few minutes Harry put it out of his mind.

~*~

The weeks went by things with Draco were going fine. Teddy was off in Hogwarts for his first year and sent regular letters to both Harry and Draco who he had gotten very fond of as well. Harry was relieved that his first year was nowhere near as eventful as Harry’s own had been.

Some of Draco’s old friends had approached him trying to mend fences now that Draco was actually being seen back in the Wizarding world both with Harry on dates and at the Wizengamot sessions where he held both his own votes and Harry’s by proxy. The process was slow since it was hard for Draco to trust them again, but they were trying and Harry was all for Draco having his friends back even if it meant he got to spend a little less time with Draco.

Things were back to normal a work as well. Harry as Q was running missions and had finished redoing the firewalls to the point that he was satisfied that nobody would be getting in without his permission even if they plugged into his servers directly. Bond also seemed better and was back to being a pain in the arse on missions. He flirted with Q to an almost ridiculous degree and it amused Harry no end. Harry, of course, gave back as good as he got even though he didn’t take any of it seriously.

Bond was rather puzzled and intrigued by his Quartermaster. The man flirted with him on missions but somehow managed to keep it all to a friendly level never giving the slightest inkling that he might be interested in more and this had never happened to the blonde spy before. So he started bringing back souvenirs from every mission. From tacky little toys to expensive boxes of tea that he thought Q might like.

Q was always happy to receive his presents even if he did grouse and lecture Bond on losing his equipment but there was never more than that and the flirting and banter stayed strictly within the bounds of friendship. Bond really enjoyed the banter with the other man and settled in to wooing the boffin with his gifts and tea.

Eve noticed Bond’s preoccupation with Harry and Harry’s complete obliviousness of the fact and it amused her but she said nothing to either man letting it play out how it would.

Then after a mission that almost resulted in 009 dying, Eve and Bond took Harry out drinking since they could see that the boffin really needed something to take his mind off things. Harry ever the lightweight was sloshed beyond all sense by the time he’d had a couple of drinks. Eve stood up to pull Harry up and take him home when Bond insisted that it would be no trouble at all to get his completely soused Quartermaster home. Highly amused, Eve let him.

When they arrived at the townhouse Bond had to practically carry Q to the front door.

“You’re a goo fren Bod. I mean Bodn. Bon?” Q murmured as Bond set him down in front of the door.

“Thank you, Q.” Bond said, quite amused by how drunk Q was and wondering if he might be able to get away with tucking Q into bed and staying over to make sure the man didn’t drown in his own vomit when the door opened.

“Well, it’s a good thing I decided to stop by tonight, isn’t it? Bringing strange men home are you?” Draco drawled.

“Draco,” Harry exclaimed happily lunging into Draco’s arms and planting a very drunk, very wet kiss on his lips.

Draco grimaced a little but didn’t let go. He pulled Harry closer as the brunette nuzzled his neck sleepily.

“He’s not strange. This is Bon, Jaes Bod.” Harry declared drunkenly, “He worksh wif me.”

Draco nodded to the spy and smiled down at his bundle of sleepy drunk boyfriend.

“Would you stay a minute while I get this lightweight here into bed? Only he can let you in and he’s in no condition to do it, sorry.” Draco said as he hoisted Harry closer and started tugging him towards the stairs.

“M not a lightweight.” Bond heard Q protest as Draco led him through the house.

“Uh huh. How many drinks did it take to get you like this? One? Two?” Draco teased.

“Two,” Harry said sullenly. Draco just laughed.

“Shut it ferret-face.”

“Make me, scar-head,” Draco responded pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s hair. He always found drunk Harry adorable.

They continued upstairs arguing softly together and after a little while, Draco came downstairs.

“Draco Malfoy.” He said extending his hand to shake.

“James Bond.” The spy said studying the man who seemed to have won Q’s heart as he shook the offered hand.

“So how bad is it? Did someone die? No, he would be worse if someone had died. So it was close then?” Draco asked looking into the spy’s eyes.

“You know?” Bond said flabbergasted. The level of trust it implied was beyond anything Bond had ever experienced.

“Of course. We have no secrets between us. It’s best that way I find.” Draco said, “So? How bad was it?” he asked again.

“It was bad enough but the agent will live.” Bond said reluctantly.

“Good, that’s good. Thanks for bringing him home.” Draco said stepping back, “Goodnight.”

“Good night.” Bond said reluctantly as he turned and left.

Draco went upstairs to snuggle with his drunk boyfriend, who immediately cuddled closer, and made himself comfortable on Draco’s chest making the blonde chuckle softly and stroke Harry’s hair until they were both fast asleep.

~*~

The next morning Bond showed up bright and early to see exactly how badly Q was doing to find the quartermaster quite chipper and cheerful.

“Morning Q.” Bond drawled as he walked up to Q’s workstation, “I didn’t expect you to be so chipper this morning, after last night.”

“Oh thank you for getting me home last night 007. Draco brews a mean hangover cure. I feel good as new.” Q said smiling at the spy.

“Speaking of the boyfriend. How long have you been dating?” Bond asked curiously. He could feel jealousy coiling in his gut even as he asked but he needed to know.

“Oh, not very long. Just a few months. We started the day I became Q in fact.” Harry said distractedly as he was trying to fix a line of code on his screen.

“So you haven’t known him long then?”

“Oh, I’ve known Draco most of my life. We went to school together. I thought you asked how long we’ve been dating.” Harry said focusing on Bond for a minute.

“So you met Draco last night Bond?” Eve asked as she joined them putting some paperwork on Harry’s table making him huff in annoyance.

“Yes, I met the boyfriend yesterday.” Bond said smirking despite the jealousy he felt.

“Why don’t you invite Draco out with us tomorrow Q? It’ll be fun just the four of us, you me, Bond and Draco. We could invite Alec if he was in town, too bad he’s stuck in Russia for a while more.” Eve suggested. She felt sorry for Bond but it would be better if he could see that Q was well and truly taken.

“Sure. He might like that. Although I think I’ll stick to something non-alcoholic. Waking up this morning really sucked.” Harry said wincing.

Bond and Eve stayed a while, chatting with him as he worked until he kicked them out so he could concentrate.

~*~

Draco was happy to meet more of Harry’s friends and readily agreed to go out so the next night. Draco apparated into the alley behind the pub they had decided to meet in. When he walked in he found Harry sitting in a booth opposite Bond and Eve.

“Evie my lovely, how have you been? He hasn’t been too much of a git to you has he?” He asked taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips as Harry stuck his tongue out at him and grinned.

“Draco, you look good as always. And no he’s been perfectly lovely as always.” Eve returned leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t be mean to me Dray. I’ve had a bad day.” Harry pouted as Draco sat next to him and gently kissed the pout.

“Who was mean to you today my lord? Who do I need to curse?” Draco asked stroking Harry’s hair as the brunette leaned into his shoulder.

“Nobody in particular. I was stuck in  _ meetings _ all day.” Harry said with a little shudder of distaste.

“My poor baby.” Draco said pressing a kiss to his lover’s forehead as Harry smiled sweetly up at him, “So what are we drinking? Can I get you anything Lord Potter? Sorry Lord Potter-Black.” Draco ammended when Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Lord Potter-Black?” Bond asked curiously. He had been trying to find Q’s file and find out his name ever since he had met the man with little luck.

“Oh, now you’ve done it. I was hoping to keep it from the agents at least.” Harry groaned still leaning into his boyfriend’s warmth, “No we’re good, you get yourself a drink.” Harry continued indicating the still full drink in his hand and in his companion’s hands.

Draco nodded and stroked a hand down his shoulder as he left to get himself a drink.

“Yes, Bond you might as well know now. I’m Lord Harry Potter-Black.” Harry said smirking at the blonde spy.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lord.” Bond said tipping his glass in salute which Harry returned.

“Harry will do. Draco likes to tease but he’s Lord Malfoy in his own right and a much bigger ponce than I am.” Harry said smirking up at his lover as he joined them and sat down beside Harry.

“Oi, I am not a ponce,” Draco said tugging gently on one of Harry’s unruly black curls in retribution.

“Oh yes, you are. Have been since I first met you all those years ago when we were eleven.” Harry said teasingly, “Tell me I’m wrong. Were you, or were you not a spoilt little ponce that day?”

“Fine, I was a spoiled brat then. But I’m much better now.” Draco huffed mildly annoyed.

“Yes, you are. But still a ponce.” Harry grinned and batted his lover’s hands away playfully as he tried to tickle him.

“I’ll get you yet Harry Potter. You will pay for that.” Draco said mock-glaring at Harry.

“Uh huh. I look forward to it.” Harry said grinning as he leaned forward and captured his lover’s lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

“Aww, look at you two, you’re just adorable.” Eve teased from her seat beside Bond.

“Why thank you, Miss Moneypenny,” Harry said smirking.

“We live to be adored,” Draco said grinning at her as he slipped his arm around Harry’s shoulder and sipped his drink.

“So, Draco, tell us some stories about Q from school,” Bond asked trying to curb the burn of jealousy in his gut.

“What’s to tell? Saint Potter here used to get up to all sorts of shit and never get in trouble for it. He was the golden boy.” Draco said smiling at Harry.

Harry snorted, “I remember you getting me in trouble plenty of times.” He said nudging his lover with an elbow gently.

“Not half as often as I wanted to,” Draco smirked before his smile dropped as the memories turned dark.

Harry squeezed his thigh under the table and changed the subject quickly.

Bond noticed the silent communication and wondered about it but he let it go.

The rest of the evening passed in teasing and laughter between the four and even Bond managed to set aside his jealousy in the face of how happy Q looked.

*************************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of weeks later Harry was sunning himself in the parlour window in his animagus form. It had been a while since he had had the time to really stretch out in his form and relax and he had felt it like an itch beneath the skin. This weekend he was off work unless there was an emergency and he wasn’t really expecting Draco either as the Slytherin was supposed to be catching up with some of his old friends. Harry was reluctant to show Draco his form as he knew that the blonde had some bad memories of Nagini and he didn’t want to scare the man or trigger any nightmares so he was taking this time to sun his snake form. The sun was warm and the couch beneath him was comfortable so he was just dozing off when he heard someone enter the room. Figuring it was Winky or Kreacher he kept his eyes shut and stayed dozing. When the person came forward the footsteps sounded too large for either house elf so Harry opened his eyes and uncoiled with a hiss to see a startled Draco staring at him in shock.

Before he could transform and apologize for the shock the blonde hit him with a hex that could have really hurt if he hadn’t managed to dodge it in time. He transformed quickly in a swirl of smoke and rubbed his bruised and reddened cheek thoughtfully.

“I guess I deserved that. I’m sorry.” Harry said walking toward Draco slowly gauging his reaction and hoping he hadn’t scared his lover too much.

“No, I’m sorry. I knew you were an animagus, I just didn’t think….should have known you’d be a snake.” Draco huffed getting over his shock now that he had Harry in front of him.

“I didn’t want to cause any flashbacks or scare you….so I don’t normally transform when you are around.” Harry said apologetically, “I would understand that. The first time I met my form it scared the crap out of me, reminded me of the mad thing who used to be Riddle’s familiar.” He explained.

“I can see how that could be. You scared me for a minute there but you seem to forget, I’m a slytherin. I grew up around snakes. I’ve had a few as pets. I may not speak parseltongue- and gods am I jealous that you can - but I do like them in general it was just Nagini who scared me.” Draco said as he stood arms crossed watching Harry.

“So you’re alright with it then?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“You’re not her. I trust you.” Draco said simply, “So let’s see this form of yours then Potter.” He asked.

“If you’re sure.” Harry said. He could see the underlying nervousness in his lover and he didn’t want to scare him anymore than he already had.

“Stop treating me like I’m bloody made of crystal and transform already.” Draco said glaring at him.

“Fine.” Harry huffed and in the blink of an eye there was a 10 foot long boa constrictor in the place he had been standing.

Draco came close slowly and Harry didn’t move a muscle as the other man crouched next to him. The blond ran a gentle hand over the scales of his back a look of awe on his face.

“You’re beautiful, you know that, right? I’m so very jealous. There are people in my family tree who would have given their wand arm for a form like yours. So beautiful.” Draco said stroking Harry’s head and running a hand along his back till the tip of his tail.

“So you don’t think I’m a freak for being both a parselmouth and having this form?” Harry asked as he transformed back into a man.

“Don’t be silly. There is nothing wrong with either. You are amazing in every way. It’s just bloody Hufflepuffs who think it’s bad. Ignore the little cowards. Snakes are awesome.” Draco said cupping Harry’s face in his hand and kissing him gently.

“I’m glad I didn’t scare you. I’ve been needing to let my form out for a while now and I wasn’t sure how you’d react so I was putting it off.” Harry admitted sheepishly.

“I’m not a sodding damsel in distress Potter. Now transform so I can admire you properly. Blaise cancelled on me so I have the day to myself. I thought I’d spend it here with you. Unless you want me to heal that bruise for you first. I’m sorry about that by the way, but you startled me.” Draco said stroking his hand gently over the bruise.

“It’s fine, I don’t think I need healing.” Harry said and he transformed and started coiling his way up Draco’s body making the blonde laugh.

“I need to walk Potter and you’re heavy in this form.” Draco huffed chuckling.

Harry obligingly uncoiled and allowed Draco to settle himself on the couch with a book before he slithered up and coiled himself around Draco’s waist and lap and went back to dozing under the blonde’s petting fingers.

He spent the rest of the afternoon in his animagus form coiled around Draco both of them enjoying the closeness and glad that it wasn’t another thing that Voldemort had taken from them. As the afternoon turned to evening and they were considering options for dinner, well Draco was considering and Harry was content to let him decide, nodding along as he spoke the phone rang.

Harry transformed and cursed as he climbed off Draco’s lap and reached for his phone.

“Yes?” He answered shortly.

“Sorry Q but we have an emergency mission and we need you to come in and kit out Bond.” Moneypenny said cheerfully.

“You’re ruining my weekend you realize?” Harry groused as he grabbed his coat and headed to the door after giving Draco a quick apologetic kiss.

“And what was our favourite Quartermaster upto this weekend?” Moneypenny asked as Q apparated into her office.

“Well, I was a big lazy snake and Draco was petting me.” Harry drawled as he walked down to Q branch with Eve.

“Is that a euphemism for something?” Eve teased.

“Nope, I really was spending a very lazy day curled in his lap. You’ve seen my other form.” Harry said raising an eyebrow.

“I have. Bet that’s fun, having someone pet you like that.” Moneypenny said as they entered Q branch.

Before Harry could say anything else Bond approached them and as he did his expression darkened and he grabbed Harry’s cheek gently between his fingers and studied the bruise.

“What happened to your face?” Bond asked gently.

“What? I didn’t see?” Moneypenny said turning to face him. By luck or by chance she hadn’t been able to see that side of Harry’s face till now.

“Oh that? A slight misunderstanding with Draco.” Harry said waving it off.

“He hit you?” Bond spat furiously.

“Not quite. Not that it’s any of your business but I startled him when I appeared suddenly and…” Harry trailed off looking at Eve who nodded in understanding. She could well see how accidents could happen if Harry had suddenly appeared as a snake.

“He’s never seen you like that before?” She asked ignoring the fuming double -0.

“No, we have some bad memories about one of those things so I was hesitant to tell him, but he seems fine with it now.” Harry said as he walked towards his office being trailed by an angry agent and Eve.

“He HIT you.” Bond repeated his ire rising, “and you’re alright with it.”

“Yes thank you 007. I would think of all people you would understand the reasons that someone would react a little violently when startled.” Harry snapped his patience fraying rapidly.

“B-but he’s just a shopkeeper. Why would he react like an agent?” Bond asked his anger being dissipated under his puzzlement.

Harry started laughing, he really couldn’t help himself. He giggled until Eve poked him in the chest and then he managed to control himself.

“Y-you actually think Draco and I are normal everyday people. Oh dear. You make me rethink the idea that you are one of our best spies.” Harry said before cracking up again.

Eve smiled indulgently at him as he managed to control himself and gather the equipment Bond would need and the tickets and papers that R had gotten ready for the agent. Bond was puzzled and more intrigued than ever with his mysterious quartermaster and Harry noticed.

“Don’t worry Bond I’m fine. I would never stay with someone who hurt me intentionally.” Harry said reassuringly as he handed Bond his equipment.

When Bond left he cursed softly, “I should have let Draco heal it before I left. But I forgot about it.” He muttered to Eve as he headed into his office, “So if there’s nothing else I think I’ll head back home to me nice warm boyfriend.” He said as they locked the door.

“That’s the snake in you, always wanting something warm.” Moneypenny teased as she waved her hand to indicate he could leave. He would have nothing more to do while Bond was in the air and Bond would not be checking in until he had spotted the target in any case.

Harry just shrugged not disagreeing with the statement. He logged in the equipment he had given Bond and the details of the mission transferring it to his laptop so he could monitor the mission from home if need be and then walked out with Eve to go back home to Draco.

~*~

The mission went off without a hitch and Harry hadn’t had to do more than erase a few surveillance devices to cover Bonds tracks, which he had done from home. So he was very happy with the way it had gone and had spent a very restful weekend with Draco in both human and animagus forms.

When he went in to work on Monday he had a spring in his step that Eve teased him endlessly about but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He worked steadily until his stomach rumbled reminding him that he needed to eat.

When he came out of his work-induced trance he found Winky had put some food in front of him under preservation spells and a brand new box of tea from Bond. Harry smiled and put the box in his drawer. He wondered that he hadn’t even noticed the spy enter his office as he ate his lunch.

He didn’t see hide nor hair of the blonde spy that day and assumed that the man had lost all the equipment as per usual and sighed to himself. He didn’t mind losing expensive equipment if it saved his agents’ life but it would be nice to occasionally get something back if only a earpiece. Nevertheless he packed up the tea with his things as he left for the day. He knew Draco would enjoy the new tea just as much as he did.

~*~

Missions came and missions went, seemingly getting more dangerous by the day and Q was sure there was a pattern to them. He had been investigating the pattern for a couple of weeks now and was almost sure he was close to an answer. He was on his way in to work that morning when it happened.

He had just got off the tube as he occasionally did to throw off suspicion when he was jostled from behind and felt the prick of a needle in his neck. Before he could do more than take a breath darkness closed around him and he felt himself being jostled into a moving vehicle. As he cursed himself for his inattention his only thought was that at least it wasn’t magicals.

~*~

Moneypenny walked down to Q-branch to deliver some paperwork to Harry and chat for a while as usual and found his office empty. He wasn’t in his usual workstation and none of the testing ranges were booked till afternoon so she made her way to R who was in Q’s usual place directing a mission.

“R, where’s Q?” Eve asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him. I don’t think anyone has today. I was just getting ready to pull his tracking when 004 ran into some trouble.” R answered as she hacked into the security of the building that 004 was in to open doors and allow the agent to escape.

“Q is never late and he’s not answering his phone. Something must have happened. I think he was using the tube today. Have one of the minions pull footage of the surveillance cams on the nearest stop.” Eve said.

“Just a second. I’m almost done with 004 and then I can do it myself.” R said as she rapidly opened the last door and directed the agent to safety.

She sighed in relief and then opened another tab to pull up the required footage. When they saw a couple of men tossing someone who looked like Q into a van both women’s hearts sank. Moneypenny cursed under her breath as R tried to track the van’s movements through traffic cams but they lost it in a blind spot. Eve sighed in frustration as Bond strolled in to Q-branch.

“Great, just what we need right now.” Moneypenny muttered under her breath as she watched Bond’s eyes narrow as he scanned the room and noticed Q’s absence, “I’m going to inform M.” she said to R and walked out dragging Bond with her despite his protests.

Bond had taken to spending most of his time in Q-branch watching Q work whenever he had down time, so much so that he could almost predict Q’s schedule and he was a little worried by the frenzy of activity he had seen in Q-branch and no Quartermaster.

Moneypenny walked straight into M’s office and said without any preamble, “Q’s been kidnapped.”

“What?” Both men said together and Bond’s blue eyes iced over gaining the deadly expression he usually had on missions.

“He was late today and when R pulled the footage from the closest tube stop we saw him being drugged and thrown into a van. Q-branch is working on tracing the vehicle but they got lost in a blind spot so it may take time.” Moneypenny said keeping a firm grip on Bond’s arm. It wouldn’t do for him to harass the minions.

“Q takes the tube?” Mallory asked surprised.

“Not always, but if they were watching him then they probably noticed a pattern. We must get him to change his habits when he comes back.” Eve answered.

“Alright, let me know of any progress. And, yes Bond, you may go retrieve our Quartermaster once they have found him.” Mallory said looking at the furious agent.

Bond followed Eve out of the office his energy coiling around him with the need to do something.

“You don’t seem particularly worried? I thought he was your best friend.” Bond asked raising an eyebrow as Eve marched back towards Q-branch to help coordinate the search.

“Q is a badass. 9 out of 10 times he can handle himself and anything life throws at him, so no, I’m not particularly worried.” Eve returned mind churning with ways to find the boffin.

“Q? Badass? He’s just a boffin. He wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped so easily if he was such a badass.” Bond scoffed.

“You’d be surprised. He’s a better shot than you are and that’s just for starters. Now be a good boy and go babysit the minions for me. No harassing them, you know there will be hell to pay when Q gets back if you do. I have a lead I need to check out.” Moneypenny said her heels clicking as she turned and walked towards the entrance.

“Where are you going? I’m coming with you.” Bond said making to follow her when she whipped around and glared at him.

“For once in your bloody life do as you’re told. I know you’re worried about him but I don’t have time for this right now.” Moneypenny said and stalked out.

Bond gaped at her retreating back for a few minutes. Moneypenny had never been so short with him in all the time he had known her; she might get irritated with him occasionally, but she had never snapped at him like that. By the time he recovered from his surprise and chased after her she was gone and he couldn’t tell where so he shrugged and decided to do as she had asked, maybe he could help R find his Q.

~*~

Despite what she had told Bond, Eve was worried. The one percent chance that Q might not be alright worried her more than she knew and she was really hoping that Draco would be able to help with magic. She drove as fast as she could towards his shop and dashed inside. The minute he saw her he hustled along his customers and drew her into the back room.

“What’s wrong? Is Harry alright?” He asked a worried frown etched between his stormy grey eyes.

“Q got kidnapped this morning on the way in to work. I was hoping you had some way of tracking him with magic.” Moneypenny said fidgeting with her hands.

“Of course he did. The bloody wanker lives to worry me. I have a couple of tracking charms on him. After the explosion I didn’t want to take any chances. He may not know about them but they are there.” Draco snapped and pulled out his wand. He cast deftly and then relaxed when he saw the results.

“He’s fine. They knocked him out but he’s awake now and boy is he pissed.” Draco said with a smirk, “I almost pity the fools who took him. They’re going to find out exactly why nobody sane tangles with Harry Potter.”

“That’s good. So where is he and will he need backup?” Eve asked relaxing a little.

“He’s in a warehouse in Wandsworth near the pier. Here let me write it down for you.” Draco said as he summoned some paper and a pen and deftly wrote it down, “As to backup, I’m going there now and if you could send someone to clean up after us that would be great. Someone trustworthy.” He said meaningfully before he went out and managed to close the shop in record time. As soon as Eve left he apparated to the spot where they were keeping Harry.

~*~

Harry woke slowly, his head was pounding and his tongue felt like it was made of sandpaper. As he woke memories from that morning and getting kidnapped returned rapidly so he listened carefully, only opening his eyes when his other senses informed him he was alone. His captors probably thought he would be out for longer and his magic had burned off the drugs sooner than expected to protect him.

He squirmed a little to see if there was any give to the rope that bound him and sighed when it bruised his wrists. Gathering himself he rapidly transformed into his animagus form and slithered out of his binds. When he was out of the rope that bound him to the chair he tried the door finding it locked. Harry considered a quick  _ alohomora _ but decided it would be better to wait until his head stopped spinning completely before he went rushing out.  _ Draco would be so proud of him for not rushing out like a Gryffindor _ , he thought wryly to himself. He transformed into his snake form and coiled in a shadowy corner where he wouldn’t be spotted when the door was opened and waited.

Harry was pissed at himself for being so careless as to let a couple of muggles kidnap him so easily. He resolved to apparate straight into his office after this. The longer he waited and the clearer his head felt the angrier he got, luckily for the thugs who had caught him it wasn’t too long before one of the men who had grabbed him opened the door to check on him.

The man stared in shock at the empty chair and seemingly empty room as Harry slithered into place behind him and knocked him out. He quickly disarmed him and tied him up in the chair he had been in and locked the door leaving him there.

Harry then disillusioned himself and went in search of the rest of his captors. He found them in a room down the hall bent over a bank of monitors. He supposed it made sense that they would want him to do some hacking for them. There were three men in the room, one was typing rapidly on a keyboard while the man who seemed to be in charge of it all was pacing behind him giving him instructions and another man who looked to be hired muscle stood watching them. The muscle looked bored, the man typing looked half-terrified and half-excited and Harry wondered exactly what he had been offered to work with these criminals. The most worrying was the man in charge, he looked determined and focused and this did not bode well.

Harry sent three silent stunners at the men knocking them unconscious and with another quick spell tied them all up together. Then he set about digging through their systems to see exactly what they were upto. It sickened him to find out that they were trying to hack MI6 to recreate what Silva had done all those months ago. The thought that they were planning to use him to hurt his own people drove him nearly incandescent with rage and he gave in and kicked the man in charge where he lay. As he was dismantling their system to make sure they and anyone else they might be linked to would never be able to use anything more high-tech than a toaster he sent their files and contacts to R and shut down.

When he turned to leave Draco apparated in front of him.

“Harry.” The blonde said as he came forward to hug him, “You git, I was so worried when Eve came and told me you were kidnapped. You are never to take that horrible contraption again, you hear.”

“Alright Dray. I’m fine, see. Not a scratch on me.” Harry said gesturing to himself.

Draco grabbed his hands and didn’t miss the slight wince. He pushed Harry’s sleeves up to see the bruises.

“Fine are you? Not a scratch?” Draco asked raising a brow sardonically, “You are coming with me to Healer Drurand and no arguments.” Draco said lips pursed in anger.

“Hey, hey, I’m fine. It’s just a couple of bruises. They drugged me and it’s already burnt out of my system. I am fine.” Harry said pulling his lover closer to soothe him.

“Fine let’s get out of here then.” Draco said.

“I assume you told Eve to send back-up? We have to wait for them, then we can leave.” Harry said, “Come on let’s explore this place for now.” He said and transformed into his animagus form to avoid any arguments.

“You’re a real bastard you know that. You can’t get away with whatever you want just by transforming.” Draco said as he followed his lover reluctantly.

They looked through the empty warehouse seeing empty rooms marked by long disuse. It seemed the kidnappers had been squatting in an abandoned warehouse, how cliché.

~*~

Meanwhile, Moneypenny was having an argument with Bond over the phone as she drove back to MI6.

“You told the boyfriend? Why on earth would you do that?” The blonde spy asked angrily.

“Because I assumed – correctly I might add - that he would have placed trackers on Q.” Moneypenny said exasperatedly, “Do you want the location or not?” she asked.

“Fine, tell me.” Bond said and noted the address, looking forward to kicking some ass and saving Q.

“Oh and James don’t shoot Draco if you see him there.” Eve said wincing slightly at the expected explosion.

“What the hell good is a shopkeeper in a hostage situation? Why didn’t you stop him?” Bond exploded.

“You might be surprised. Be nice now.” Eve said as she rang off.

Muttering and complaining about civilians in hostage situations and how it was all too damn convenient, Bond flung his car into traffic and used every trick in the book to get there as soon as possible. Fifteen minutes later, having blown through stop lights like they didn’t exist, he stopped near the address he’d been given and approached the door.

He picked the lock and crept inside, gun drawn, and found the complete lack of guards creepy. He walked forward alert for any signs of trouble and the further he went with no opposition the more tension coiled within him. It didn’t make any sense unless this was a trap. Just as he was rounding a corner he heard a rustle and what sounded like a hiss and found an enormous snake slithering towards him.

He was so shocked his gun automatically aimed at the snake and as it approached he started to pull the trigger when out of nowhere Draco appeared in front of the snake.

“Hey, hey, don’t …what’s the word….shoot. Don’t shoot him, please.” Draco said standing in front of the snake palms up in surrender.

“Your little pet?” Bond asked sarcastically.

Behind Draco the snake uncoiled and extended upwards before changing into his Quartermaster. Bond was floored and he began to wonder if he was hallucinating.

“You? What? Q?” He stammered a little helplessly.

“Why did you do that? Now we’re going to have to obliviate him. I thought you didn’t want to do that with your pet agents.” Draco grumbled.

“He wouldn’t have left without seeing me, seeing that I was alright Dray. He did come here to ‘rescue’ me.” Harry replied, “And besides he’s a friend now so I think he should know. It’s not like he doesn’t have plenty of practice keeping secrets.” He huffed.

“No Harry, what he has is practice extracting secrets, not keeping them. If what you’ve told me about him is true he can’t even keep his own bloody name a secret. Isn’t he the one who introduces himself by his own name no matter the cover you prepare for him? You gripe about it often enough.” Draco said smirking a little.

“Hey. I’m right here you know. And an explanation would be nice.” Bond said. He had been staring between the two as they argued in a daze of shock and was brought back to reality by Draco’s statements about him.

“Sorry Bond. I’ll explain everything later. You’ll find three of my kidnappers in the computer room two doors down and one of them in the room a little further down. I got everything we need from their computers and sent it to R for analysis. So if you could just tie up loose ends and maybe blow the place up after you I’d appreciate it.” Harry said focusing on the agent and smiling slightly at the still stunned expression on Bond’s face.

Before Bond could reply Harry summoned his things from the place they had been keeping it and walked away with Draco.

“You didn’t have to come tearing in to save me you know. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” Harry said slinging an arm around Draco, “At least you didn’t tell Neville, or Hermione.”

“Yes I saw. Very efficient. You’ve gotten better at escaping these days. As for telling anyone else, well I could see that you were fine and I don’t really have a death wish. Since the kid was born sleep-deprivation has made both Neville and Luna completely homicidal towards anyone not their offspring.” Draco said laughing and making Harry laugh in turn and poke him in the shoulder reproachfully, “But really do we have to leave the muggle like this.” Draco asked gesturing behind him to Bond.

“He’ll be fine with it Dray. I’m sure. He deserves to know who he’s working with.” Harry said bussing a kiss to his lover’s cheek. Harry turned and with a last wave to the still staring Bond he apparated them both away to his home.

***************************************************************


	14. Chapter 14

Bond stalked through the halls to reach Q-branch, he deserved an explanation and he was going to get one, somehow.  _ Who exactly was his quartermaster? _ The man had effortlessly escaped four armed kidnappers without a single scratch on his body and gotten every single bit of information out of their computers in the time it had taken them to locate him. It was impressive in itself and then there were the other things Bond had seen that his mind was still struggling to grasp, Q being a snake and summoning things to himself with a simple sweep of the hand.

Bond stalked into Q branch and Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw him.

“You promised me an explanation.” Bond said without preamble as he came to stand in front of Q’s workstation.

Harry gestured towards his office and followed the blonde spy inside. He locked the door and with a flick of his wand he erected a privacy ward.

“What? What was that?” Bond asked staring at the wand in Harry’s hand.

“This? This is my wand. Yes, magic is real and there are real witches and wizards. It’s a secret from most of the non-magical people in the world. We call people like you with no magic muggles.” Harry said leaning back against his desk and watching as the agent prowled up and down in front of him.

“So, you’re a wizard then?” Bond asked finally as he came up and sat in the chair opposite Q’s desk.

“Yes I am, and so is Draco. That’s why Eve went to Draco to ask him if there was a magical means of tracking me. Turns out the sneaky bastard had tracking spells on me I didn’t know about.” Harry said laughing a little.

“He cares about you. Of course he wants to know you are alright.” Bond huffed. After much soul-searching he had come to that conclusion about the younger man and it had only been his jealousy that had made him suspect Draco in the first place.

“Yeah, I guess I scared him a little when Silva blew the place up.” Harry said smiling softly.

“So you have magic. What else can you do besides turn into a snake?” Bond asked pinning Harry with a shrewd gaze.

“I can do a lot of things. What did you have in mind?” Harry asked laughing.

“Can you turn into any other kind of animal or is it just the one?” Bond asked

“Just that one I’m afraid. I can however turn someone else into whatever kind of animal I like. So think of that next time you give me excuses about lost equipment.” Q teased smirking.

“Or what? You’ll turn me into a rat?” Bond joked.

Harry rapidly sobered, “Not a rat, no.” He said turning away to sit in his own chair.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Bond said. He knew he had stepped on a painful subject.

“There’s no need. It’s not your fault. Now is there anything else? I have a lot to catch up on today since I was busy being fussed over by Draco and my Healer.” Harry said pulling his keyboard towards him and trying to look busy. He found he really wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore.

“No, that’s fine. Does Mallory know?” Bond asked, sorry to have ruined Q’s good mood but unsure of what he could do to help.

“Mallory and Eve are the only other people here who know.” Harry said looking up, “You will keep this quiet won’t you? I’m not technically supposed to tell anyone but M, but Eve found out and now you.”

“Of course Q.” Bond said getting up and smiling at the brunette as Harry went back to staring at his screen. After a second of watching him work, Bond walked out and Harry rubbed his forehead with his hands.

It should not hit him so badly, the memories of Pettigrew’s betrayal and his parent’s death, but sometimes it just took his breath away with the pain. After a few minutes he pushed the thoughts away and focused on his work. Sometimes he was so glad that he worked with perceptive people who knew not to step on sore spots.

~*~

It had been a hectic few weeks with tracking down the members of the group who had been trying to blow up MI6 again and kidnapped Q but it was finally mostly done so Harry was looking forward to a peaceful weekend. There was just one more cell that needed to be tracked but he didn’t think that the information they needed would arrive before Monday.

Harry was curled up in his animagus form around and in Draco’s lap with his head over Draco’s shoulder supposed to be reading the book with his lover but in reality he was dozing and Draco could tell. Draco was rubbing the scales on his head soothingly and this was doing a lot to make him drowsy, besides the tiredness of the week was hitting him now as well.

Just as his head drooped to rest on Draco’s shoulder the wards shifted and the front door opened. Harry hissed in annoyance but didn’t move. Draco continued reading, both of them seemed to be of the mind to ignore everything else and just stay as they were.

Then Eve walked into the room followed by Bond.

“Hello Draco, Harry.” Eve said as she spotted them on the couch together.

“Evie, come to ruin my weekend I see. And you brought the agent as well, wonderful.” Draco snarked.

Harry butted his head against Draco’s gently and hissed at him.

“I may not understand you when you are like this but I certainly do know that tone.” Draco said rubbing his head, “Fine, I’ll be nice.” He huffed as Harry uncoiled his long body and slipped to the floor, then transformed into a man.

“Bond, Moneypenny, what can I do for you?” Harry asked.

“The intel on the Malaysia mission just came through we need you back at headquarters now since it turns out that it’s a little time sensitive and you need to equip Bond.” Eve said smiling apologetically.

Just as Harry was going to reply he heard his name being called from the fire.

“Harry, are you there?” Hermione called.

“Yes Mi, I’m here?” He said walking close to the fire and ignoring Draco’s groan and Bond’s surprise.

“Oh good, Kingsley needs to speak to you about that thing we were working on last week.” Hermione said.

“Is it urgent? Can it wait till Monday?” Harry asked. He was tired and he just wanted a weekend to rest, was it too much to ask.

“Sorry Harry, but he needs you there today. Can you come now?” Hermione asked.

“Not now, but how about I pop by in a couple of hours? It shouldn’t take long to sort things out right?” He asked her.

“Yeah, he just needs some clarifications. I’d have sent my patronus but I wasn’t sure if you were home or at work. Anyway see you in a couple of hours. Hi Eve.” Hermione said and closed the floo on the other woman’s greeting.

“Who? What was that?” Bond asked.

“That was Hermione. She was calling me through the fire to ask me to meet with the minister.” Harry answered absently, mind already cataloguing the things he would need to do before he could come back home.

“So she’s a person then? Like you?” Bond asked curiously.

“Yes, she’s a friend. She works for, I suppose you could call it the magical equivalent of Q-branch.” Harry said as he walked out of the room to change into his work clothes.

“So, it’s Harry’s birthday in a couple of weeks and we’re planning a party. Just a few friends, nothing big. You’re both invited.” Draco said getting up and stretching.

“Thanks Draco, 31 st right?” Eve asked and on Draco’s nod, “We’ll be there providing work doesn’t intrude.” She added.

“I have the perfect thing for him but I can’t tell you what it is.” Draco said grinning.

“Aww you don’t trust me.” Eve teased back.

“Nope, it’s too good and he’s gonna love it. I had Hermione swear on her magic before I asked for her help getting it here.” Draco said still smiling.

“You are such a drama queen, and I’m sure I’ll love it whatever it is.” Harry said coming back into the room dressed for work as he pressed a kiss to his lover’s temple, “Will you be alright? What are you going to do? It looks like I’m going to be stuck at work of one sort or another all day.” Harry continued sadly.

“It’s fine. I was thinking of visiting Father today. Listen to his lectures on how I’m disgracing the family name.” Draco said with a slight grimace.

“Dray…” Harry said worriedly.

“It’s fine Harry. I was due a visit anyway. I might go visit mother after and get it done with in one day. You can make me feel better tonight. You promised we could try that remember.” Draco said smirking slightly at the last sentence.

Harry blushed and nodded.

“Take care of yourself. I’ll see you tonight.” Harry said and walked out followed by Eve and Bond.

“So…what exactly are you experimenting with tonight?” Eve teased watching Harry flush.

He grinned at her and darted his tongue out, except instead of a human tongue it was a snake tongue.

“We’re going to try partial transformation.” Harry said blithely.

“Oh,  _ oh _ . You can do that? Just change certain parts to snake?” Moneypenny asked.

“Sure. It takes some practice to hold it for any length of time though.” Harry answered changing a part of the skin on his face to scales and back again.

“That is so cool Q. Draco is a lucky guy.” Eve said grinning.

“We have a bet going on who can hold out the longest. It should be fun and should certainly cheer him up after a visit to Azkaban.” Harry said with a shudder.

“Azkaban?” Bond asked. He had so far been quiet, struggling with the image of Q coiled around Draco’s body and the sheer want he had felt, the desire to be in Draco’s place.

“Wizard prison. Horrible place. Draco’s father was sentenced there for life.” Harry answered as he pulled out his tablet and started to go through the mission brief trying to figure out what Bond would need.

“Wait, he’s in prison and he’s telling Draco he’s a disgrace?” Eve asked surprised.

“Lucius is delusional, but unfortunately still Draco’s father.” Harry said.

“And his mother?” Eve asked

“Narcissa is lovely but she wants her son to marry and have children to inherit the title and money. Can’t say I blame her much but it’s hard on Draco.” Harry answered before focusing on his tablet to the exclusion of all else.

“Doesn’t she know he’s gay?” Bond asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Hmmm? Oh, no Draco’s not gay, he’s bisexual. Me too actually.” Harry answered looking up from his tablet.

“Wait, you mean to say we could have been having hot sex all this time and you didn’t tell me?” Eve asked teasingly.

“Oh we still could Moneypants. You’re welcome to join Dray and me anytime. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Harry said winking at the woman and making her laugh. Bond’s hands clenched on the steering wheel at the thought.

They made the rest of the ride in silence as Harry focused on his tablet and laptop and the other two left him to his work.

~*~

By the time Bond came back from his mission it was nearly Q’s birthday and he barely had time to find an appropriate present. The day of the party he drove to Q’s house wondering what he was in for. It was after all going to involve Q’s friends who were wizards and witches.

When he knocked on the door it was opened by a blonde woman carrying a baby.

“Come in. You must be the agent who works with Harry.” The woman said in a lilting voice, “I’m Luna and this is Garrick.” She said indicating the baby.

“Bond, James Bond.” He said extending his hand to shake hers.

“Come in, we’re all in the living room.” She said leading him into the house.

When Bond entered the room there was a tiny creature in a party hat and a dress made of tea-towels walking towards him carrying a tray of drinks.

“Who are you?” Bond asked as she offered him a drink.

“I be Winky, Master Harry’s house-elf.” The creature said blinking up at him with large eyes.

“Bond, you came. Come along I’ll introduce you to everyone.” Harry said coming up to him and dragging him along, “You’ve already met Winky, she takes care of the house and me.” He said.

There were two more people in the room that Bond didn’t know. A dark haired wizard who Q introduced as Neville Longbottom, Luna’s husband and a bushy haired witch named Hermione Granger. It seemed that these were Q’s oldest friends. They were a friendly group even if they were all dressed a little strangely. Even Draco was dressed in the weird robes. Only Q and Eve were dressed normally.

Bond went to stand by Eve who was busy chatting with Hermione and joined in on the conversation. Even though the conversation sometimes took some odd turns Bond was having fun. He could see that Q was really happy surrounded by his friends and it made him happy as well.

The blonde spy began to notice certain things about Q’s friends and Q himself that he wondered how he had missed to begin with. They all seemed to have an awareness of their surroundings and a certain level of guardedness even among friends that he had never seen before except among double-0s and soldiers and he wondered at it. When Q stopped next to him he asked the man about it.

“We’ve all been through war and are deadly weapons in our own right. Magic makes us lethal and the training we’ve been through, the lives we’ve lead make us all even more so.” Harry answered exchanging a knowing glance with Hermione.

“But you are all so young. What did you start fighting when you were in diapers?” Bond blurted out regretting it immediately when he saw Q’s face fall.

“Something like that. We were all born into the war and it continued till we were around eighteen.” Harry said simply and moved off.

“It’s alright. He’ll be fine.” Hermione said patting his hand when Bond made to follow Q, “He doesn’t like being reminded of the war. We lost so many people. He lost more than most.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I should apologise.” He said moving to follow Q again but she held on to him and shook her head.

“Leave it. He knows you didn’t mean to hurt him. He’ll be fine. Draco will take care of it.” She said gesturing to where Q and Draco could be seen talking together quietly, Draco’s hand running up and down Harry’s arm in soothing motions till Harry looked up and smiled at him.

Bond felt a pang in his heart at the sight. He had hurt Q inadvertently and wished so desperately that it had been him and not the younger blonde who was the cause of that smile. He was getting nowhere with his hopeless infatuation with his quartermaster. He needed to do something to get it off his mind so he turned to charming the woman next to him who by all intents and purposes was Q’s oldest friend.

The party progressed smoothly everybody enjoying themselves and even the baby was quiet and settled. There were finger foods and strange drinks which Bond and Moneypenny were not allowed to drink as they were wizard drinks. For the muggles Harry had whiskey and wine.

Soon Draco practically bounced into the living room and announced, “It’s time to open the presents!” And dragged Harry to sit on the couch beside him.

Everyone gathered around and Draco summoned all the presents and set them in front of Harry.

“Here open mine first.” Draco said handing him a large box with vents in it.

Bond could only suppose it had some kind of animal in it, the box was glowing steadily with what he could only guess was magic. Harry looked at the box and then at his lover with wide eyes.

“You didn’t?” He gasped.

“I did. Now open it.” Draco said almost bouncing in his eagerness. The other wizards exchanged amused glances.

Harry opened the box carefully and a red and yellow snake slithered out and hissed at him

“ **_Hello little one_ ** .” Harry hissed

“ **_Hello speaker, are you to take care of me now_ ** ?” The snake asked coiling around Harry’s wrist as he petted its scales gently.

“ **_I believe I am. Will you like living here with me?_ ** ” He asked her gently.

“ **_I think I will, your magic feels nice._ ** ” The snake said as she curled along Harry’s arm towards his shoulder.

“ **_Yours does too_ ** .” Harry answered before he looked up with dazed wonder at his lover.

“What was she saying?” Draco asked.

“She asked if I was going to look after her and says my magic feels nice to her.” Harry answered automatically, “Thank you Dray. I can’t believe you got me a snake. She’s beautiful.” He said pulling Draco in for a kiss.

“Well I gave you one just like her in second year but it was just a conjured snake. This time I got it right.” Draco said a spark of mirth in his eyes.

Harry snorted as did the rest of the magicals in the room, “Hah, more like threw it at me.” He said smiling, “Thank you.” He repeated petting the snake.

“Was he- is he hissing? Talking to the snake?” Bond asked surprised. Yet another thing about his Quartermaster that was different and intriguing.

“Oh yes. Harry can talk to snakes. Even among us wizards it is a rare gift.” Luna, who was sitting next to him said.

“Is this something to do with the fact that he can turn into a snake?” Bond asked curiously.

“I never thought of that. But no, not really. It’s a separate ability.” Harry said as he heard the question.

“So what kind of snake is that? It looks a little bit like an Australian death adder, but those are deadly.” Bond said watching the snake move over Q’s shoulder.

“Oh she’s a death adder, a magical one. She’s more deadly than the non-magical variety since she can also spit her venom up to 12 feet.” Harry said stroking the snake that was now coiled around his neck.

“You have a deadly, venomous snake wrapped around your neck and it doesn’t bother you?” Bond asked quizzically.

“Oh she won’t hurt me, or anyone I tell her not to hurt. She’s bonding with my magic right now.” Harry said looking up to focus on the agent.

Harry got a rare book on the care of magical snakes from Luna and Neville, a special fire box that was designed specifically for adders from Hermione, a cardigan from Eve and Japanese puzzle box from Bond but it was clear that the snake was his favourite.

Draco glared at Hermione when he saw the present Neville and Luna gave him.

“You told them.” He said part amused and part annoyed.

“I only swore not to tell Harry, and I didn’t.” She smirked and he smiled back.

“Granger that’s almost Slytherin of you.” He said smiling at her as she made a face at him.

“I have hidden depths Draco, hidden depths.” She smirked.

“You don’t say.” Draco drawled as Harry laughed at the two of them.

“Alright, I’m going to settle Ray in her new home in the library upstairs. You lot, take off I need to show my appreciation for the gift properly.” Harry said grinning and winking at his lover.

“You’re calling her Ray?” Draco asked as he followed Harry upstairs after showing everyone out.

“Yes short for Reina, meaning queen.” Harry said as Draco slipped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“I like it. I’m glad you liked my present. Now take me to bed and show me how much.” He said leering at his lover.

Harry laughed and turned in his arms taking Draco’s face in his hands he kissed him as he slowly walked him backwards towards the bedroom.

~*~

The next couple of weeks were quiet except for the return of 006, Alec Trevelyan from the deep cover mission he had been on. Bond, of course, was delighted to have his friend back and, as soon as the other agent was cleared by Q branch and medical, he dragged him off to a bar to celebrate his return.

“So tell me about this new quartermaster. I heard he’s very young. He seems to know his job from the more recent equipment I’ve received.” Alec asked longing back in his seat after they had been through the usual pleasantries and insults. Q hadn’t been in Q-branch when Alec had turned in his equipment being busy with meetings for most of the morning so Alec had handed his guns and knives to R, taking the time to flirt with her and getting nowhere.

“He is young but only in the sense that he’s barely 30 years old. He’s surprising, with the mind of a soldier. He understands the needs of our job and the sacrifices better than any other quartermaster we’ve ever had.” Bond said leaning back against his seat.

“Sounds like someone has a crush on the new quartermaster.” Alec teased, “What’s his name then? Don’t tell me you haven’t found out yet?”

“Lord Harry Potter-Black is you would believe it.” James said wincing a little at the crush comment.

Alec stiffened in his chair and stared intently at his friend.

“What did you say? Harry Potter? Did you just say that Harry frikin’ Potter is our quartermaster?” He asked rising from his chair drink forgotten.

“Alec? Alec what is it? Do you know the name?” Bond asked chasing after his friend who was rapidly moving towards the exit.

Alec didn’t answer, he just walked in silence all the way back to Q-branch and stalked right into Q’s office. He stared at the bespectacled boffin disbelievingly for a couple of shocked seconds.

“It is you. I didn’t really believe it when Jameska said your name but you are him.” He said wonderingly.

Bond who had followed Alec came in and closed the door behind him.

“Alec Trevelyan I assume?” Q said wryly, “And who did Bond say I was?” he asked

“Harry Potter. The Saviour.” Alec said throwing himself into the chair opposite Harry’s desk.

“Bond wouldn’t have said saviour.” Harry said dryly even as he winced a little at the moniker, “And yes I am Harry Potter. You’re a squib?”

“Not really. My adoptive parents were wizards. They died near the beginning of the second war, killed by deatheaters for protecting muggle-borns.” Alec said, “They were good people, found me all alone in Russia and brought me here and raised me as their own despite the fact that I had no magic.” Alec said before he realised that Bond was in the room and he winced a little and looked at Q inquiringly.

“It’s fine. Bond and Eve know about magic. They saw me transform into my animagus form.” Harry said waving the concern away, “I’m sorry about your parents.”

“It was a long time ago. So this is where you’ve been hiding yourself then?” Alec asked, “I really wanted to thank you for kicking that dark bastards arse, twice.” He said.

“It was my pleasure. I mean it wasn’t fun getting there but in the end he killed himself.” Harry said, studying the agent in front of him. He had heard a lot about 006 and what he learned now explained a lot about the volatile double-0, “Now if we’re done reminiscing could you two clear out? Some of us have actual work to do.” He said smiling and waving them out of his office.

“Yes sir.” Alec said getting up immediately and dragging James with him.

“Alec? You called him sir. You never show that much respect to anyone?” James said surprised.

“That man has earned every bit of it, believe me Jameska. Now take me to your flat so I can empty your liquor cabinet if you want to hear the whole story.” Alec said and James acquiesced eager to learn more about the mystery that was Q.

It took a bottle of Bond’s best scotch and some takeaway before the whole story came out and Bond learned about The-Boy-Who-Lived.

“He was just seventeen when he sent that dark evil bastard straight to hell for the last time.” Alec finished sighing and getting up to look for some good vodka now that the scotch was finished.

“I had no idea. I mean he’s certainly capable and efficient at his job and he handled those kidnappers with ease but I had no idea he was that good.” Bond said half-lying on his couch a nice buzz from the Dalmore warming his soul.

“Kidnappers, hah. I can just imagine. Riddle tried more than once to kill that man, kidnap him, torture so many times. I’m sure compared to that a couple of muggle kidnappers were no big deal to him.” Alec snorted as he picked up the bottle of vodka and poured a generous measure in his glass.

“I know. I went rushing in thinking the poor boffin was in over his head and he just strolls out calm as you please telling me to tie up loose ends and maybe blow the place up after me.” Bond said smiling fondly at the memory.

Alec laughed and they relaxed together comfortably on the sofa.

“So, you have a crush on our quartermaster.” Alec said after a few minutes of drinking in silence.

“Do you blame me?” Bond said then sighed, “It’s no use though he has a boyfriend. Wizard boyfriend. He barely even knows I’m alive.” He finished.

“Well, you always do go for the ones you can’t have.” Alec sighed and poured some vodka into Bond’s now empty snifter. Bond toasted him with his glass and took a sip.

They spent the rest of the evening drinking in companionable silence.

~*~

The next morning Bond walked into Q branch and Harry looked up and sighed.

“He told you then.”

“He did.” Bond agreed.

“Does this mean you are going to listen to me now?” Harry teased.

Bond just smirked and walked out. Harry was more than relieved to see that the older man would not be treating him any different now that he knew the truth about him.

*****************************************************************


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today.

There was something wrong with Draco. Something was bothering him and Harry was worried since he hadn’t said anything about it to him yet. Harry knew that his lover would come to him eventually but in the meantime, he worried. Ray seemed to be affected by his mood and was restless and grumpy. That morning she had point-blank refused to let him leave without her and unable to deny her Harry had disillusioned her and wrapped her around his neck before leaving for work.

She stayed comfortably wrapped around him occasionally hissing her opinion to him as he worked. Harry stayed in his office so he wouldn’t scare his minions with the hissing and Ray wouldn’t be tempted to wander.

Eve walked into his office with a stack of paperwork and Ray hissed a greeting causing Eve to start. When Harry touched her the disillusionment spell ended.

“You brought her to work?” She asked aghast, “What if she wanders off and bites someone?”

“She wouldn’t. Besides I’m staying in here so she can’t wander too far.” Harry answered, “She’s been restless lately and wouldn’t let me leave without her this morning.”

Bond strolled in leaving the door open.

“Close the door 007, I wouldn’t want Ray to go outside,” Harry said as he looked up at the double-0.

“You brought her with you?” Bond asked approaching the quartermaster curiously, eyeing the snake who was nuzzling Q’s neck near the pulse point.

“Yes, would you like to hold her?” Harry asked seeing the interested look on the blonde spy’s face.

“Yes.” Bond said reaching forward.

“ **_Would you like to make a new friend pet?_ ** ” Harry hissed, “ **_He won’t hurt you, and you mustn’t hurt him._ ** ”

“ **_Yesss. He smells interesting. Like you, burning things._ ** ” Raina replied and slithered into Bond’s outstretched hands.

“What did she say?” Eve asked curiously.

“She said Bond smelled interesting and like me. Smelled of burning things, I suppose she meant explosives or gunpowder. Unless you have something to confess 007?” Harry asked teasingly.

“Oh, but Q, where’s the fun in confessing?” Bond asked, blue eyes laughing up at his quartermaster as he allowed the snake to slither up his arm to his shoulder and settle around his neck flicking her tongue to scent him better. He trusted that Q wouldn't allow the snake to hurt him.

“I don’t know what’s up with her or Draco. Both seem out of sorts lately. I need to get out of here early today so I can figure at least one of them out. So would you both mind leaving so I can get some work done?” Harry grumbled and reached out to take his snake back.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, Q. Let me know if I can do anything to help,” Moneypenny said as she got up and dragged a reluctant 007 along with her out the door closing it behind them.

“ **_You can explore this space if you want pet, just don’t leave the room. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt by accident._ ** ” Harry hissed at his pet and the snake gave a hiss of acknowledgement and slithered away to explore her new domain.

Harry finished work as quickly as possible while still avoiding everyone else as much as possible and he was done by five o’clock. He quickly packed up his things and picked up Ray disillusioning her again. He left as quickly as possible calling a quick goodbye to R to let her know he was leaving merely waving when his name was called. Nothing was going to stop him from leaving early today.

He apparated home as quickly as possible and settled Ray in her box. He let Winky know he wouldn’t be home for dinner and apparated to Draco’s flat.

There he found his lover sitting at the dining table holding a letter with a strange look on his face.

“Dray?” Harry said approaching slowly.

“Harry, I wasn’t expecting you till later,” Draco said rising rapidly and coming forwards to greet him the letter in his hand forgotten.

“Dray, you’ve been upset or worried about something for a week now. Tell me what’s wrong, please?” Harry asked taking the blonde’s hands in his and squeezing gently as he looked into troubled grey eyes.

“It’s nothing. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m just being silly.” Draco said tossing the letter back on the table.

“Dray.” Harry said patiently, insistently, “Tell me, please.”

“Blaise told me last week when we met that Daphne’s husband died. It shouldn’t matter to me anymore. I have you, right? I’m happy with you. We are comfortable with each other.” Draco said throwing himself onto the sofa and covering his face with his hands.

“Oh, Dray.” Harry said his heart cracking a little for his lover, “You still love her. I know that. I’ve always known that.” He said leaning forward to brush a kiss over the blonde’s forehead.

“I don’t deserve you,” Draco said, cuddling closer and burying his face in Harry’s shoulder as the other man sat next to him and put an arm around him.

“So what’s the letter about?” Harry asked. He had an idea what it was and was dreading the answer.

“It’s from Daphne. She says she never loved her husband and has always loved me. She says it’s always been me and she knows I’m with you now but she had to take the chance of telling me or she would never forgive herself.” Draco said his voice breaking slightly.

Harry sighed and pulled the blonde closer to him for a minute. He knew what he had to do but it hurt. He had hoped that it would never come to this but it would be more painful if he drew this out. He pulled away slightly to look into stormy grey eyes.

“You love me. I know, and I love you, Dray. But neither of us is in love. We’re comfortable with each other. The sex is great, don’t get me wrong. But we’re safe, the safe choice. For once in my life, I’m playing safe, who’d have thought.” He said with a slightly broken laugh. When Draco opened his mouth to deny it Harry pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

“Maybe in time we would have gotten there but we’re not there yet. You have always been in love with Daphne. For you, it’s always been her. In a way, I envy you. You should take this chance, Dray. If she can be brave enough to take the chance to reach out like this, you should meet her half-way. I will always be here. I will always be your friend.” Harry finished stroking a hand down Draco’s cheek.

“No, please, Harry don’t. It’s not like that.” Draco said eyes swimming with unshed tears.

“You’re not doing anything to me. I’m breaking up with you, see?” Harry said a strained smile on his face, “Do this for me, Dray. You know you will regret it if you don’t take the chance.” He said and got up quickly moving towards the door to leave.

“Harry, please, don’t do this,” Draco begged upset and hurt by what Harry was asking of him.

“No, Dray. This is for the best. Goodbye.” Harry said as he closed the door behind him. He apparated back to his bedroom before he let the tears fall.

~*~


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Harry woke up feeling groggy and miserable. He knew he had done the right thing for both of them but it still hurt. He nearly called in sick but in the end, couldn’t face a day spent moping around the house so he cast a quick glamour over his face to hide the bloodshot eyes and dark circles and went downstairs for breakfast.  
Winky cast a disapproving look in his direction as she noted the glamour but she didn’t say anything and left him to eat his breakfast in silence, which he was thankful for. Harry apparated straight into his locked office and stayed there all morning undisturbed burying himself in paperwork and coding to take his mind off Draco.  
He was berating himself for what he had said to Draco the previous day. He wished desperately that he had been just a little bit more selfish and told the blonde to forget the letter and his ex, and stay with Harry. But he couldn’t, in good conscience, keep Draco with him. No matter how much he loved him, if Draco didn’t love him back it wasn’t worth it. He knew he had done the right thing but it still hurt so badly.  
The presence of Ray coiled invisible around his neck was both a reminder of the one who had given her to him and a comfort. She at least loved him unreservedly and didn’t try to convince him that he should call Draco, unlike Winky who had taken one look at Harry that morning and wanted to floo Draco immediately. It had taken all Harry’s persuasive powers to stop the little house elf. As it is he was sure she had called at least Hermione as soon as he had left. He sighed expecting a visit from his best friend when he got home.  
His lunch had just appeared on his desk when Moneypenny walked in and Harry braced himself for interference from his friend.  
“You look like hell.”  
“Not now Moneypants, I’m busy,” Q said quickly hoping to derail the inquisition that he knew was coming.  
“Fine, but I’m taking you out drinking tonight and we are going to talk then. No arguments.” Eve said as she flounced out concern for her friend evident in her eyes.  
As she left, Harry buried his head in his hands. He had made it worse. He should have known that Moneypenny wouldn’t let it go that easy. As he tried to put his emotions away and focus back on his work Bond strolled in.  
“You look like hell.”  
“Why thank you, Bond. So I’ve been told. Can I help you or are you just here to comment on my appearance?” Q snarked back, annoyed that people wouldn’t just leave him alone.  
“What happened, Q?” Bond asked as gently as he could.  
“Do you mind? I’m trying to work. Why does everyone insist on trying to talk to me when I’m working?” Harry spat as he tried, and failed, to focus on the screen in front of him. All he could see was the expression on Draco’s face when he read the letter. Ray slithered off to explore his office some more and, after a quiet reminder not to wander far, he let her go.  
Bond said nothing, he simply stood there for a few minutes watching Harry struggle.  
“Aarrrgh. Fine! I give up. What do you want to know?”  
“Come on, Q, you’re not getting anything done. Come spar with me for a bit. I want to see how good you are at hand to hand. No magic.” Bond coaxed gently. He could see how unhappy his quartermaster was and wanted to help him in any way he could.  
“Fine. But don’t blame me when I kick your arse.” Harry said, standing up with a feral grin. It scared James a little, but he returned Q’s smile and followed him to the training room. Harry quickly disabled the cameras.  
“Wouldn’t want anyone to see exactly what’s going to happen.” Was Harry’s only explanation. He looked down at his clothes as Bond came out wearing track pants and a t-shirt, he quickly transfigured his own clothes into more comfortable exercise clothes.  
“That’s really convenient,” James said.  
“It can be.”  
“So, the only rule is no magic. Everything else goes.”  
Harry nodded and they took their positions, circling as they studied each other. Bond rushed Q only to find he wasn’t where he had been a second ago. No sooner had he thought that he found himself flat on his back with Q’s foot on his neck.  
“Go again?”  
Harry nodded and stepped back carefully, making sure he didn’t give Bond any openings to attack him. Bond was impressed. He hadn’t expected Q to be that good and he had been holding back a little in the first attack, now he decided to go at him no holds barred.  
No matter what he tried it seemed like Q just wasn’t where he expected him to be and the end result, usually, was Bond on the ground at Q’s mercy.  
“Are you sure you aren’t using any magic?” Bond panted from his place on the ground.  
“I’m sure.” Harry said grinning down at the pinned double-0, “It’s actually a sense I seem to have of being exactly where I’m not supposed to be. D-Draco helped me train it up.” He finished a little sadly.  
“So how come you didn’t use it with the kidnapping?” Bond said trying to ignore the sadness in Q’s voice when he mentioned his lover.  
“After the war, I guess I let it lapse for a while, but after the kidnapping, Draco insisted that I couldn’t relax like that and he’s been training with me; training me so I am back to the level of alertness I had during the war,” Harry answered sadness deep in his eyes as he thought of his blonde ex and all the hours they had spent honing his skills till even Mad-eye Moody would have been proud. He supposed he would have to find a new training partner now. Maybe Hermione would be willing. Harry sighed.  
“So I guess you are used to fighting people twice your size?” Bond quipped as he got up.  
“Bond, people at least twice my size and magical power not to mention age have been picking fights with me since I was barely a year old. I never start fights but I know how to finish them.” Harry said bitterness seeping into his tone.  
“Looking at you nobody would guess you were quite as lethal as you are.” Bond said admiringly, he wanted to do something to remove the sadness in Q’s eyes and didn’t think he would be willing to talk to him about what was bothering him.  
“Looks can be deceiving, 007.” Harry said smirking at the older man, “So are you tired of getting your arse kicked yet?”  
“Yes, I think so. I’m glad nobody saw that.” Bond said rubbing the back of his neck to ease the ache.  
“Why do you think I shut down the cameras?” Harry said laughing as he transfigured his clothes back and walked with Bond towards his offices.  
“So are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” James prodded gently.  
“Draco and I broke up,” Harry said sighing  
“Why? You seem so good together.”  
“We’re good as friends but we’re not in love with each other,” Harry said studying his feet sadly.  
“Oh bollocks. I call bullshit. You are completely in love with the man and even I can see it.” Bond said immediately.  
“Fine, I’m in love with him but he isn’t in love with me.” Harry snapped angrily, “Now can we drop it? I’m going back to work.” He asked, walking into his office and slamming the door.  
Bond was surprised. He knew he wasn’t the most experienced when it came to relationships but he was sure that Draco was just as completely in love with the quartermaster as Q was with him and he needed to get to the bottom of this. Much as he would love to be the one to soothe Q’s injured heart he found he couldn’t take advantage like this, not with Q.  
James turned on his heel and walked out of Q-branch. He would find out why his quartermaster was hurting and he would fix it if he could.  
~*~  
Bond banged on the door to Draco’s flat until the door swung open on its own. The flat was dark and if not for the fact that he could see Draco’s slumped form on the sofa James would have been pulling his gun about now. Even with this he still felt antsy, all this magic made him a little uncomfortable. Q rarely used magic around him and never around Q branch. The strangest thing he had seen was when Q spoke to his snake or during the kidnapping when the snake became Q.

“G’way, whoever you are go away.” A voice bid him as he entered and switched on the light.

“Why are you moping in the dark? I thought you were the one who broke up with Q.” James said as he walked up to the prone young man.

“Is that what the bastard told you? Idiot broke my heart. He told me he wasn’t in love with me and even worse he told me….TOLD ME that I wasn’t in love with him. This is not the first time he’s dumped me. Did it when we were eleven and again now. You’d think I would have learned by now. Harry Potter doesn’t give a damn about Draco Malfoy. Never mind that, are you here to collect his things? I thought he was going to send Winky for it.” Draco said as he sat up in his anger at Harry.

“Wow, you really look as bad as Q, if not worse.” James said as he got a good look at Draco, “Are those yesterday’s clothes?” he asked eyeing the unhappy man who had curled back up in a ball on the sofa.

“Really? You think he misses me?” Draco perked up hopefully for a moment before making a face at himself, “Look at me. I’m pathetic. Why would he love me? He’s probably just being Saint Potter and feeling guilty for breaking my heart now.” He said sadly slumping in on himself.

Bond couldn’t understand this. Clearly, something had gone terribly wrong. He knew that Eve was probably dragging Q out for a drink and would coax the truth out of him then. Maybe if he could get Draco to listen in on that conversation then these two would be able to work things out. With that in mind, he prodded a very reluctant Draco into the shower and got him to dress, practically forced him out of the flat and into his car.

Draco went, complaining all the way about pushy agents who don’t tell you where they are taking you. As they were nearing the pub that Eve and Q normally frequented Bond finally spoke.

“Look, can you do that magic thing and make it so Q or anybody else doesn’t notice us?” Bond asked as he parked.

“What? Harry’s in there? No, no, nope, not going in there. Why are you doing this to me?” He whined.

“I think Eve will get the truth out of Q and I really think you need to hear the truth.” Bond said motioning Draco to stop when he saw the younger man open his mouth to speak, “Do you or do you not love Q? Then make it so Q doesn’t notice us and let’s go see what he has to say about this break up of yours shall we?” Bond said when Draco nodded hesitantly.

It had taken Bond a while to find Draco’s shop and even longer to figure out that he lived in the flat above so by the time they walked into the bar Q was already well into his cups and more than slightly tipsy.

“Now that you are sufficiently lubricated, what’s happened? Why do you look like someone stole your puppy?” Eve coaxed gently as she watched her quartermaster drink like he wanted to forget everything and everyone. She had never seen him like that before and it worried her.

“I broke up with Draco,” Q said blurrily staring into the bottom of his glass.

“You did? Why Q? You two were so perfect for each other.”

“He’s not in love with me. He loves Daphne, always has. I knew that going in but I h-hoped that with time….but it never happened. And now she’s back. Recently widowed and she wants him back. So I let him go. She can give him so much more than I can anyway. She can give him a family, more importantly, she can give him back his family, his parent’s approval. It was the right thing to do.” Harry said sadly, still not looking up from contemplating his glass.

In the next seat it was all Draco could do to keep himself from throttling Harry. He had never been so angry in his life. He forced himself to listen a little longer since Harry was still talking.

“We were always so very careful not to say the L word. I thought he was just scared like me but I guess he never did love me after all. But I love him, so much. It hurts to think of him with her but he loves her, so he wouldn’t be happy with me in the long run. It was right to let him go, wasn’t it?” He asked looking up pleadingly at Eve.

He didn’t notice a positively livid Draco bearing down on him until Draco’s hands closed on his collar and he started shaking him.

“YOU BLOODY BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU? HOW BLOODY DARE YOU MAKE THIS DECISION FOR BOTH OF US? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TELL ME HOW I FEEL, ABOUT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE? YOU COULDN’T BLOODY ASK? OR EVEN WAIT FOR ME TO EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU DUMP ME. THE NEXT TIME YOU JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS LIKE THAT I WILL KILL YOU. YOU HEAR ME? KILL YOU.” Draco ranted panting as he wound down still shaking Harry, who was beginning to look a little green as the alcohol he had consumed tried to make a return appearance.

Eve and Bond had noticed that the other patrons had begun to stare and Bond gently pried Draco’s hands from around Q’s throat and led the angry blonde out of the pub while Eve got Q out as well. When they had the relative privacy of the alleyway behind the pub Draco quickly put up a privacy spell around just the two of them and rounded on Harry again leaving Eve and James to watch apprehensively.

“Yes, I went to the funeral. And do you know what I felt when I saw Daphne again? Do you? All I saw was a manipulative shrew who wanted me back so she could manipulate me like she used to. When I saw her I realised that I had never really loved her, I was just used to her. I expected to marry her and produce heirs for my father and grandchildren for my mother to dote on. What I felt for her is not even a patch on what I feel for you. I love YOU, you prat. Have been in love with you since you walked back into my life with your stupid Gryffindor recklessness. Oh, and if you think loving you is easy or comfortable you have another think coming. You are the most reckless, self-sacrificing idiot Gryffindor I have ever known and I never know when you are going to do some fool thing and get yourself hurt in the process. We are comfortable together, Harry, but don’t you think this comfort we have has been hard won over the years we have known each other.” Draco stopped to catch his breath looking at a gobsmacked Harry.

“You’ve been my obsession in one way or another since the day we met in Madam Malkin’s. My love since you dragged me to bed the day you became Q. As for a family, I was hoping that we could adopt some kids someday. Or even magically create some between us if you are willing. My mother would come around if we provide her with grandchildren and I don’t much care what my father says anymore since his ideals aren’t mine, not anymore. I love you, Harry. I’m in love with you and I don’t know what more I can say to make you see that. If you are still going to try to be Saint Potter and martyr yourself then you might want to think about the fact that I have been happiest with you for a minute.” Draco finished sadly as he looked at Harry’s shocked expression before turning to walk away as the brunette didn’t move or say anything for several minutes.

Draco moving to leave shook Harry from his stupor and he reached out to grab his hand to stop him.

“You’re in love with me?” Harry asked shyly.

“Yes,” Draco said shortly trying to hold onto his anger at Harry and failing in the face of the hesitant smile on his lover’s face.

“Really?”

“Really, truly.” Draco said stepping closer to cup Harry’s face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips, “Completely, madly, hopelessly in love with you, you prat.” He said resting his forehead against Harry’s.

“I love you too. So much.” Harry replied softly.

“So I heard. Promise me, love. Promise me you will talk to me before you decide to do something for my own good next time. I don’t think I could take it if you did this again.” Draco said into Harry’s neck as he pulled Harry into his arms fully and held him close the pain of their break-up slowly fading from his mind as he held his lover close.

“I promise, my love. I promise.” Harry returned pressing kisses to Draco’s face with a goofy smile lighting his own. He had never been so happy to be proved wrong.

“Oh and I’m moving in. I’m done waiting for you to make the first move. Your famed Gryffindor courage seems to be sadly lacking in these matters.” Draco teased but Harry noted a hint of nervousness in the blonde’s demeanour.

“I’ll have Winky pack up the rest of your things and move you while we are at work tomorrow, or tonight if you prefer,” Harry said grinning and taking Draco’s hand to pull him along, swaying a little in the process.

“Let’s get something into your stomach first to soak up all you’ve had to drink tonight,” Draco said fondly wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist to steady him.

Draco broke the privacy spell and led Harry out.

“I really have to thank you both. Without your meddling, I don’t think we would have figured it out anytime soon.” Draco said nodding to Bond and Eve, unwilling to let go of Harry for even the minute it would take to shake Bond’s or Eve’s hands.

“Thank you,” Harry said swaying forward to hug Eve and shake Bond’s hand even as Draco kept a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“It’s time to get this one fed and into bed now I think,” Draco said giving the two spies a wave and pulling Harry back to apparate them both to Grimmauld Place.

Bond watched them disappear with a crack knowing that he had done the right thing by Q since he had never seen Q as miserable as he had been without Draco and besides Bond would probably never be completely comfortable with magic and that was still a big part of Q’s home life. He would take Q’s friendship and be happy with that. It was more than he had with most people.

                                                                           ~*~

Both men had been starving since neither had bothered to eat much in the past couple of days and fell to with gusto when Winky served them. When they were done Harry put Ray back in her heat box for the night and curled up next to Draco on the sofa in the living room.

“I’m sorry I broke up with you like that yesterday. I just…I panicked and decided to end it before you did. Sorry.” Harry said sheepishly.

“I know, Harry. But promise me you won’t ever do that again. It hurt beyond belief when you said you didn’t love me. This is the second time you’ve rejected me. I don’t think I could take a third.” Draco said laughing a little waterily as he tried to lighten the mood.

“I promise,” Harry said leaning in to kiss him tenderly.

“I swear you are the only person who can turn me into such a pathetic mess of emotions. It used to be anger and humiliation now its love. Who would have thought, all those years ago, that we would be here?” Draco said when the kiss broke.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s. They spent some time reacquainting themselves with the shape and taste of each other’s mouths content to just be together.

“So, you want to adopt a couple of kids with me then?” Harry asked hesitantly after a little while.

“I know you’ve always wanted a family. I want to share that family with you. I don’t care how we have kids, adoption, magical surrogacy, whatever. I just want you and maybe a little blonde kid with your green eyes.” Draco said a little dreamily.

“That sounds nice. But shouldn’t we get married first?” Harry asked smirking a little.

“Is that a proposal, Lord Potter-Black? If so you’ll have to do better.” Draco said smirking back.

“If I did better would you say yes, Lord Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“You’ll just have to ask and see won’t you?” Draco said haughtily before he noticed Harry’s nervousness and relented a little, “Like I could say no to you, you prat.” He said shaking his head a little and kissing Harry again.

“I love you, Draco,” Harry said happy and content with every aspect of his life for the first time in his life.

“I love you too, Harry,” Draco answered pressing a kiss to his lips that quickly turned passionate.

As Draco dragged him into bedroom stripping his clothes off on the way Harry reflected that his life really couldn’t get much better. Maybe with a couple of kids...hmmm he would have to think about it.

 

 

**The Beginning...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's done....I am thinking of doing a series of timestamps of their life together....the proposal...wedding...kids...etc....some drabbles maybe. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/11605764@N03/41940238644/in/album-72157689814211804/)


End file.
